Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Biedronki i Koty jednak łączą się w pary, zwłaszcza gdy mają wspólny sekret
Hejka! Tak jak prosiła administracja stworzyłam post z rozdziałami (będą 2, bo jeszcze Ronreo). Będzie on aktualizowany i rozdziały będą dodawane co jakiś czas. Dlaczego "co jakiś czas"? Ponieważ na telefonie wywala mnie z przeglądarki gdy stworzę jakiś dłuższy post. Z tego powodu będę go aktualizować, gdy będę na komputerze...czyli nie za często. Mam jednak dla was dobrą wiadomość, ponieważ wcześniej rozdziały (bo wstawiane z telefonu) pojawią się na (do której dałam link w poprzednim poście). Dopiero potem skopiowane tu. Coś jeszcze? Ach tak, co do komentarzy...proszę by miały one następujący wzór dajmy na przykład rozdział 3: Komentarz do Rozdziału 3...(treść waszego komentarza)- Ułatwi mi to czytanie waszych opinii, jak i odpowiadanie na nie. Rozdział 1 -Marinette?...Marinette?! Obudź się w końcu!- Wykrzyknęła zirytowana nauczycielka. - Słucham? Och...przepraszam proszę pani.- Powiedziała nastolatka ze skruszoną miną, z zakłopotania na jej policzkach zagościły lekkie rumieńce. -Zadałam ci pyt...- Kobieta nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, gdyż przerwał jej dzwonek na przerwę. Wymownie przewróciła oczami.- Z resztą już nie ważne. Jutro będziesz wywołana do odpowiedzi. - Oczywiście, proszę pani.- Po chwili tak jak reszta wychodziła z klasy. Nie była zdziwiona, gdy Chloe wypowiedziałam kąśliwą uwagę, odnośnie jej nieobecnego zachowania i ku zdenerwowaniu blondynki zignorowała ją. -Hej, Alya! Robisz coś dziś?- Zaczepiła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Och, Marinette. Tak, wiesz, idę z Nino na randkę, ale zadzwonię do ciebie z opisem relacji. -Spoko, ale wiesz, nie pomijaj mi pikantnych szczególików.- Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny, co ta odwzajemniła i po chwili kierowały się w stronę swoich domów. - Tikki, jak myślisz. Jak to jest mieć chłopaka?- Zapytała swoją kwami, która wychyliła się z jej torebki. - Nie miałam chłopaka.- Na tę wiadomość szatynka zachichotała. - Kilka tysięcy lat i chłopaka nie masz? - Ha, ha, ha bardzo śmiesznie. Mówi to dziewczyna, która kocha się w jednym chłopaku od kilku lat. - Dobra, koniec, chowaj się, bo wchodzimy do domu.- Kwami wykonała polecenie, a gdy dziewczyna była już w swoim pokoju, wyleciała z torebki i usiadła na biurku. Po chwili i dziewczyna się tam usadowiła i zaczęła odrabiać lekcje. Gdy skończyła, zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Wszędzie były zdjęcia jej wymarzonego chłopaka...Adriena. Sielankę przerwał krzyk pewnej kobiety, która uciekała wraz z dzieckiem na rękach. -Ocho, widać mamy plany na popołudnie. Tikki, kropkuj!- Za chwilę, znalazła się na dachu, jako biedronka. Zaczęła się rozglądać, pomogła wcześniejszej kobiecie i pobiegła dalej. Po kilku przecznicach jej oczom ukazał się chłopak, no prawie...miał wilcze uszy, ogon i pysk tego oto zwierzęcia. -Auuuuu! Jestem Alsatian! Zapłacicie, za krzywdzenie bezdomnych psów.- Zawył wilkołak, dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, ale jej uwagę przykuł lądujący obok niej właściciel Miraculum. - To dzisiaj bawimy się w hycli, Biedronsiu?- Zapytał unosząc kącik ust ku górze i spoglądając na nią flirciarskim spojrzeniem. -Nie będziesz się bać, kici, kici. W końcu to twój odwieczny wróóóg.- Zachichotała słodko, wywołując u jej partnera lekki rumieniec, on jednak szybko się ogarnął. - Jak go kilka razy podrapie, to do żadnego kota się nie zbliży. Gdzie jest jego akuma? -Wydaję mi się, że w jego obroży. Tej fioletowej, na szyi.- Wskazała palcem na fioletową rzecz, która była ciasno zapięta pod brodą. -Acha, widzę. To bierzemy się do roboty!- Zeskoczyli z dachu i wylądowali przed stworzeniem. - Bardzo zły z ciebie piesek.- Powiedział chłopak machając palce z udawanym rozczarowaniem. Biedronka tylko przewróciła oczami i wzrokiem powróciła do Alsatiana, który jak widać szykował się do ataku. Po chwili zostali odrzuceni kilka metrów dalej, przez falę dźwiękową wywołaną szczeknięciem potwora. Dziewczyna już miała wylądować na ziemi, ale poczuła, że została złapana. - Aż tak na mnie lecisz Biedroneczko? -Aż tak cię to interesuję kotku?- Odwdzięczyła się pięknym za nadobne. Czarny Kot natomiast był zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią, zwykle od razu gasiła go, a teraz taki dwuznaczny tekst. Odstawił ją na ziemię i puścił jej oczko. -Później o tym porozmawiamy Księżniczko.- Natychmiastowo odskoczyli unikając kolejnego ataku i schowali się za autem.-Przydałoby się zamknąć mu pysk, może by tak nie ujadał. -Masz racje. Szczęśliwy traf!- Po tym miała w dłoniach lasso. Nie musiała się jakoś specjalnie zastanawiać, bo wiedziała co ma zrobić.- Czarny Kocie, mógłbyś go uspokoić, wiesz, żeby tak nie wierzgał. -Tak jest, my Lady.- Wywołując Kotaklizm, zrobił dziurę w drodze, w którą wpadł wilkołak. Po chwili stwór miał związany pysk. -Czyń honory Kotku.- Podała mu obrożę, którą on rozdarł pazurami. Z rzeczy wyleciała mała akuma, zamieniona później w niewinnego motyla. Wszystko powróciło do normalności, a zamiast groźnego psa, pojawił się zdezorientowany mieszkaniec miasta. Bohaterowie przybili żółwika, a dziewczyna wskoczyła na dach. - Hej Biedronsiu, mieliśmy porozmawiać!- Ta odwróciła się w jego stronę. - To mnie złap, Kocurze!- Zaczęła skakać po dachach, a za nią kot. W pewnym momencie spadła do jednego z zaułków. Chłopak zeskoczył również i nie mógł uwierzyć... - Szybka jest!- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do siebie. Natomiast z uliczki wyłoniła się dziewczyna. - Bardzo sprytnie Marinette.- Pochwaliła ją przyjaciółka. - No wiem, Tikki. Wracamy, jestem zmęczona.- Pokierowała się w stronę domu. Nie zauważyła siedzącej na dachu postaci. - Ale ja jestem sprytniejszy, Biedronsiu.- Z jego ust wydobył się cichy chichot zadowolenia i pokierował się do swojej willi. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ: -Hej, Marinette! Widziałaś wczorajszą akcję Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? -Alya, dobrze wiemy, że zdajesz raport na blogu z każdej ich walki. -No tak, miło, że zaglądasz.- Ucieszyła się dziewczyna. -A czego się spodziewałaś? -Po mojej BFF, że pierwsza mnie zaczepi i wypyta. -Nie śmiałabym zabierać ci tego zaszczytu.- Teatralnie się ukłoniła, po czym obie się roześmiały i ruszyły do klasy. - No dobrze, dzisiaj jako pracę domową, dostaniecie projekt. Podzielę was na czteroosobowe grupy. Pomyślmy...Kim, Max, Sabrina i...Chloe. - Co proszę pani?! Czemu nie mogę być z Adrienem. - Ponieważ z nim są Nino, Alya i Marinett. - Zaraz zadzwonię do taty, na pewno mu się to nie spodoba.- Blondynka mierzyła wyzywającym wzrokiem kobietę. - Na pewno, nie spodoba mu się również uwaga, która za chwilę możesz dostać.- Dziewczyna obrażona siedziała cicho do końca lekcji. Tematem okazały się być zabytki Paryża. Po szkolę wszyscy spotkali się u Adriena. -No dobra, mam pomysł. Podzielimy się na grupy i pozbieramy informację o podstawowych zabytkach. Co wy na to?- Zaproponowała dziewczyna w okularach. -Wspaniały pomysł, słodka. -Spoko. -Oki. Jakie będą grupy?- Zapytała szatynka. - Ja i Nino, i ty, i Adrien.- Gdy posiadaczka miraculum to usłyszała zmierzyła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem, który był pełen podejrzenia i lęku. Ta zbliżyła się do niej i szepnęła jej na ucho. -Spokojnie kochana, bądź sobą. Chcę pobyć z Nino sam na sam, wiesz o co mi chodzi. -Czy mam się czuć zazdrosna o twojego nowego chłopaka?- Skierowała swoje pytanie w odpowiedzi na kolejny plan Alyi. -Sama byś sobie lepiej jakiegoś znalazła, a nie mnie się czepiasz.- Spojrzenie okularnicy skierowane było na blondyna. Marinette natychmiast się na nią rzuciła z sarkastyczną odpowiedzią. -Gdyby nie Biedronka i fakt, że Nino był wcześniej zakochany we mnie, nie miałabyś chłopaka.- Ta uwaga widocznie uraziła dziewczynę i już miały polecieć słowa, których potem będą żałować, ale przeszkodzili im chłopcy. -Wiesz co Marinett? Uważam, że powinniśmy już iść i pozbierać te informacje. -Tak właśnie, Alya. Niech oni pójdą na wieżę Eiffla, a my do jakiegoś muzeum.- Zawtórował mu przyjaciel, w odpowiedzi dostali tylko ciche fuknięcia, więc ruszyli w stronę wskazanych miejsc. Chłopaka przez cały czas zastanawiało to co zobaczył wczorajszego dnia, to nie mogła być pomyłka. Miał obok siebie Biedronkę, która okazała się jego przyjaciółką... no w sumie nie do końca. Kochał Ladybug, ale teraz jego uczucia przenoszą się na Marinett, w końcu to ta sama dziewczyna. -Marinette, tak właściwie to co to było? Wiesz, chyba o co mu chodzi?- Szatynka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, przez zdenerwowanie, dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest pod wieżą Eiffla z chłopakiem w którym kocha się od kilku lat. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu nie czuła się skrępowana, być może dla tego, że przeważało zdenerwowanie spowodowane zachowaniem jej przyjaciółki. -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.- Odparła krzyżując ręce na piersi, tym samym je podkreślając, co nie uszło uwadze lekko zarumienionego chłopaka. -M...Marinett, wiesz o co się pytam, więc mi odpowiedz.- Dziewczyna westchnęła i podeszła trochę bliżej chłopaka. -Po prostu jest to dla mnie trochę drażliwy temat. -Temat związku i chłopaków? -N...no powiedzmy, nie tyle drażliwy, co wstydliwy.Gadam o tym tylko z Alyą i nie chce, żeby ktoś inny wiedział o takich rozmowach. Chyba rozumiesz? -Mhm. Właściwie, to dlaczego? Oczywiście jak nie chcesz, to nie mów.- Wchodzili właśnie na wieżę, wiatr lekko rozwiewał ich włosy, nie odezwała się do czasu gdy weszli na górę. Oparła dłonie o barierkę i utkwiła wzrok w oddali. Blondyn wpatrywał się w jej zamyśloną minę, po chwili dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, a za moment wypowiedziała cichym głosem. -Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochaną singielką, w której zakochują się inni, a ja nawet nie mogę odwzajemnić tych uczuć.- Mimowolnie jej myśli pokierowały w stronę przyjaciela, który skrywał swą twarz za kocim obliczem. Wiedziała co do niej czuje, jednak nie potrafiła odwzajemnić tych uczuć. To było za trudne, w Adrienie kochała się kilka lat, nie mogło to zniknąć za jednym ruchem różdżki. Na jej usta wpłynął smutny uśmiech, a oczy pokryła szklista powłoka. Chłopak zauważył to i mia ochotę powiedzieć jej o swoim sekrecie, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie może. Wiedział, że musi sobie wszystko poukładać i szanował jej decyzje. Był w niej zakochany, ale tak wiele o niej nie wiedział, czuł się z tym źle, lecz nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z miłości do niej. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła oplatającą ją w pasie rękę. Powstrzymała łzy, które zastąpiły rumieńce. Adrien był taki opiekuńczy i miły. Teraz już wiedziała kogo kocha i był to chłopak, który stał u jej boku, i starał się dodać jej otuchy. Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze, a wiatr nie pozostawił śladu po dawnych myślach. Zajęli się zbieraniem informacji na prezentacje. Rozdział 2 DZIEŃ ODDANIA PROJEKTÓW: -Szybciej, bo się spóźnimy.- Poganiał swoich przyjaciół a Nino. Po chwili wbiegli do klasy. -Och, witajcie. Zajmijcie miejsca. -Tak jest, proszę pani.- Zasalutowała Alya. Poczuła, że ktoś ją trąca, więc odwróciła się w stronę tej osoby. -Słuchaj Alya... J...ja chciałam przeprosić. Nie powinnam tak nerwowo zareagować. -Marinette, to ja powinnam przeprosić. Nie potrzebnie poruszałam ten temat. Zgoda?- Mówiąc to rozchyliła ramiona, a jej przyjaciółka wtuliła się w nią. -Zgoda.- Gdy wszyscy już przyszli po sali rozległ się głos nauczycielki. - Oddajcie mi swoje projekty, a ja wystawię oceny dla całej grupy.- Szatynka postanowiła, że to ona zaniesie projekt. Gdy to zrobiła zajęła swoje miejsce i zaczęła się lekcja. Nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, bo do klasy wpadł dyrektor, który nakazał natychmiastowo ewakuować budynek. Powodem tego rozkazu była zmieniona w okropną, wiedźmo podobną istotę bibliotekarka. Wszyscy pokierowali się w stronę wyjścia, jednak drogę zagrodziła im zielona pajęczyna, która pojawiła się znikąd. -Myśleliście, że tak łatwo mi uciekniecie, cukiereczki? To bardzo się pomyliliście. "Czarne chmury i pół komara. Z ciemności niech wyjdzie stworzeń chmara"- Wyczytała z księgi opętana przez akumę kobieta. Nie mieli jak uciec ze szkoły, za chwilę po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia zaczęły otaczać ich szczury, pająki i różne robaki. Klasa rozbiegła się w panice we wszystkie strony, a posiadacze miraculum starali się znaleźć miejsce gdzie mogliby się przemienić (oczywiście nie razem, bo Marinette nie wiedziała kim jest Adrien). Nie było to jednak proste, bo wszystkie kryjówki pozajmowali przestraszeni uczniowie. -Tikki, muszę znaleźć miejsce gdzie nikogo nie będzie. -Wróć na dziedziniec. -Ale tam są te stworzenia. -Ale przez nich nie ma ludzi.- Marinette wiedziała, że kwami ma rację i wróciła w wcześniej wymienione miejsce. Tak jak powiedziało stworzonko, nie było tam nikogo oprócz różnorakich robaków i gryzoni. Powoli zaczęły się zbliżać do dziewczyny, więc ta jak najszybciej się przemieniła. Po czym z pomocą jo-jo skoczyła na dach, gdzie czekał na nią jej partner. -Niezłe poświęcenie Mari. -Mari? O czym ty mówisz?- Najwidoczniej nie zrozumiała słów Czarnego Kota, ten tylko się zaśmiał i zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Był już blisko, złapał ją za podbródek i zbliżył ich twarze do siebie, po czym szepnął intensywnie wpatrując się w jej zszokowane oblicze. -Wygrałem nasz wyścig i dostałem nagrodę... Marinette.- Specjalnie podkreślił jej imię. Dziewczyna wyrwała się i zaczęła się cofać, zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przed końcem dachu, kątem oka spojrzała za siebie. Po czym salutując i słodko się uśmiechając zrobiła krok do tyłu. Tym razem to blondyn był zszokowany i przestraszony, że coś mogło stać się jego ukochanej. Gdy podbiegł i spojrzał w dół zobaczył ją, gdy próbowała zakraść się do wroga. Ulżyło mu, a na jego twarz wstąpił chytry uśmieszek. -A to spryciula jedna.- Zeskoczył i ponownie był u boku Biedronki. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle szatynka zasłoniła mu usta i nakazała gestem, by był cicho. Powoli skradali się w stronę wroga, omijając większe zbiegowiska przywołanych stworzeń. -,,Dwie garści mąki dodaję po to, by mieć od teraz już na was oko. Kryjówki i podchody na nic się tu zdadzą, za chwilę od tego wam się nogi zawadzą- Gdy wiedźma skończyła to mówić, nogi bohaterów zaczęły oplatać galaretkowate macki. Nim spostrzegli, wisieli do góry nogami nad wielkim garem z wrzącą cieczą. -Mhmhm.- Wymamrotał Kot, Biedronka nie mogła tego zrozumieć dla tego skierowała swój wzrok w jego stronę. Gdy go zobaczyła miała ochotę strzelić sobie facepalma, otóż jej partner wisząc do góry nogami, z całych sił starał hamować swoje drugie śniadanie, które próbowało ponownie ujrzeć światło dzienne. Super-bohaterka wywróciła oczami i zaczęła myśleć jak się uwolnić, po chwili postanowiła wypróbować pomysł, który jako pierwszy wpadł do jej głowy. Polegał on na rozhuśtaniu się i przy odrobinie szczęścia zahaczyć o pręt, umiejscowiony przy jej związanych nogach. Wtedy, być może udałoby się przerwać mackę. Zaczęła się szarpać, a po chwili tak jak przewidywała, jej więzy były rozerwane. Szybko uwolniła towarzysza, który pobiegł do łazienki z powodu, wcześniejszego problemu. Ona zaś przeskakiwała z boku na bok, unikając gryzoni i pajęczaków. Za chwilę pomagał jej w tym Czarny Kot. -To jaki jest plan? -Zdziwi cię to jeśli powiem, że nie mam? -Ty zawsze masz jakiś cudowny plan. -Tym razem dam ci się popisać. -Och jakaś ty cudowna My Lady.- Odparł z nutką sarkazmu i wytężał swoje szare komórki.- Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie jest jej akuma? -Nie, nie zdążyłam się przypatrzeć...uważaj!- Szybko przeskoczyła za swojego towarzysza i obroniła ich przed kolejnym atakiem. Postanowili nawzajem się ochraniać, dlatego ustawili się tyłem do siebie i odbijali atakujące stworzenia. -Specjalnie się dziś nie wyróżniasz piękna. Zawsze miałaś plan, a teraz nawet nie wiesz gdzie jest akuma. -Przestań gadać tylko myśl.- Skarciła go dziewczyna. Kot zaczął się rozglądać, ujrzał księgę, która pomagała rzucać zaklęcia wiedźmie. -Hej, Biedrona! A co z tą książeczką?- Teraz i ona spoglądała w stronę wroga. -Masz rację, w niej może być akuma.- Wypowiedziała i ledwo uchyliła się przed atakiem.- Szczęśliwy Traf!- Po chwili miała w rękach buteleczkę z kwasem żrącym.- I co ja mam z tym zrobić?!- Rozejrzała się dookoła i wpadła na genialny pomysł.- Kotek, a może by tak wykąpać te szkodniki?- Wyskoczyła w górę i wylądowała na ściance wielkiego naczynia, nad którym jeszcze chwilę temu wisieli, wylała zawartość buteleczki i resztę zostawiła partnerowi. -Kotaklizm!- Dotknął ścianki gara i nim pękła znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu przy Biedronce, stworzenia zostały zalane przez kwas, a oni ruszyli na wroga. Szybko odebrali księgę, a Biedronka oczyściła wylatującą akume. Dziewczyna podrzuciła pustą buteleczkę, która przywróciła wszystko do normy. Po skończonej akcji chwyciła Czarnego Kota i z pomocą jo-jo wylądowała z nim na dachu. -A teraz mi wszystko wyjaśnisz. Bez wymówek i kłamstw, wyjaśnisz mi jak się dowiedziałeś. -Ech, no dobra. Pamiętasz? Gdy mieliśmy porozmawiać, powiedziałaś, że jeśli cię dogonię to porozmawiamy. Gdy skoczyłaś do tego zaułku, wiedziałem, że chcesz mnie zmylić przemieniając się. Dlatego udałem, że wracam do siebie, a tak na prawdę czekałem na dachu. Zamiast Biedronki, pojawiła się Marinette, więc domyśliłem się, że to ona jest Biedronką, czyli, że ty jesteś Biedronką. Ostatecznie: Biedronka to Marinette. -I ty tak do tego sam doszedłeś? -Oczywiście, nie wątp w moje możliwości.- Po chwili usłyszeli pikanie z kolczyków dziewczyny. -Tikki, jak chcesz możesz odkropkować. Nie ma sensu ukrywać przed kimś czegoś o czym ten ktoś wie. -Jak sobie życzysz Marinette.- Przemiana została cofnięta, a na dłonie dziewczyny wpadła wycieńczona kwami. -Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, postaram się znaleźć ci coś do jedzenia.- Usiadła na dachówkach i położyła stworzonko na kolanach. Sama natomiast przeszukiwała torebkę w poszukiwaniu ciasteczek. Czarny Kot patrzył się na każdy ruch dziewczyny i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak z pozoru delikatna i miła dziewczyna zmienia się w stanowczą i pomysłową bohaterkę. Na jego usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech i kucnął przy dziewczynie. -O nie, o nie, o nie...- Zaczęła powtarzać dziewczyna, była lekko zaniepokojona. -Co się stało My Lady?- Spytał również zaniepokojony towarzysz. Dziewczyna jednak zignorowała jego pytanie i spojrzała na swoją kwami. -Tikki, przykro mi, ale nie mam nic co mogłabyś zjeść. Wytrzymasz chwilę? Zerwę się z lekcji, z resztą po tej akcji już pewnie koniec na dziś. -Jasne, nie martw się.- Odparła sennym głosem przyjaciółka. Marinette złapała ją i delikatnie włożyła do torby. Skierowała się w stronę schodów, by zbiec po nich na dół, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo została złapana przez chłopaka, po czym zeskoczył wraz z nią na rękach z dachu. -Dziękuję, ale teraz już muszę iść.- Powiedziała na odchodne, a po chwili jej postać zniknęła za bramą szkoły. Zaraz po tym miraculum chłopaka się rozładowało i wrócił do normalnej formy. -Adrieeeen!- Chłopak poczuł, że ktoś się do niego tuli, nie musiał widzieć, bo wiedział kto to. Przewrócił oczami i westchnął męczeńsko, odwrócił się z udawanym uśmiechem. -Och Chloé, fajnie, że nic wam nie jest.- Spojrzał na znajomych, wychodzących z kryjówki. -Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, nie mogłam cię znaleźć, myślałam, że coś ci się stało. -Ech, jak widzisz nic mi nie jest, a teraz przepraszam, ale muszę coś załatwić.- Ku uciesze blondyna puściła go i podbiegła do Sabriny, on natomiast podszedł do Nino, który przytulał nadal przestraszoną Alya'e.- Jak dobrze, że nic wam nie jest.- Roztrzęsiona dziewczyna gdy usłyszała spojrzała się na niego i obrzuciła go pytaniami. -Adrien! Proszę powiedz, że widziałeś Marinette, nigdzie nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć. Proszę powiedz, że była z tobą! -Spokojnie Alya. Marinette jest bezpieczna, zaraz po akcji Biedronki i Czarnego Kota pobiegła do domu.- Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, jednak nadal była przerażona, blondyn widząc to skinął głową do swojego przyjaciela. Ten od razu zrozumiał, że miał ją zabrać do domu i pomóc dojść do siebie. Gdy odeszli pobiegł w ustronne miejsce i wyjął swojego kwami z kieszeni koszuli. -Eeeee. Jestem tak zmęczony, że chyba nie dam rady się ruszyć. -Nie dramatyzuj. Wiesz, w której kieszeni jest twój camembert, więc weź go sobie. -Adrien, ja tym razem nie żartuję. Widziałeś Tikki, jestem naprawdę zmęczony po tej walce.- Chłopak westchnął i wygrzebał z torby ser, po czym podał go Plagg'owi. Gdy ten go zjadł, ponownie włożył go do wewnętrznej kieszeni koszuli. Dziewczyna była już kilka metrów od wejścia do swojego domu, kiedy dobiegła natychmiast pochwyciła kilka ciasteczek i zamknęła się w pokoju. Położyła kwami w ręcznie robionym łóżeczku i podała jej wypieki, sama natomiast rzuciła się na łóżko. -Ech, ale się porobiło Tikki.- Westchnęła, analizując ostatnie wydarzenia. -Wiesz, może to i lepiej, może tak miało być. W końcu przecież musiał się dowiedzieć. -Tak masz rację, ale nie chodzi tylko o to. -Więc, o co Mari? -Adrien, Czarny Kot, Nathanaël. Mam tego już dość. Kocham Adriena, do Nathanaël'a nic szczególnego nie czuję... -A twój przyjaciel i partner w walce? -Ciekawi mnie czy jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.- Z jej ust wyrwało się ciche rozbawione parsknięcie. -Gdybym była na twoim miejscu, też bym nie wiedziała co zrobić. Gubisz się w swoich uczuciach, ale tym razem nikt ci nie pomoże. Musisz sama przekonać się, co jest dla ciebie lepsze i wybrać to co uważasz za dobre. -Jak na razie, niech wszystko toczy się swoim torem.- Już miała iść spać jednak ktoś do niej dzwonił, pochwyciła komórkę i odebrała. -Tak, Alya? ~Nawet nie wiesz jak cieszę się, że cię słyszę i nic ci nie jest. -Hahaha, i nawzajem. ~Zgaduję, że jesteś zmęczona, ja też, więc pogadamy jutro. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc Alya.- Rozłączyły się, a Marinette nastawiła budzik i po chwili była otoczona przez ciemności, oraz zatracona w krainie snów. Leżał właśnie na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. -A tobie co? -Jak myślisz, co mi może być? -Ty wciąż o tej Biedronce. Przecież wiesz już kim jest, więc nie wiem w czym jest problem. -W tym, że ona mnie nie kocha. Nie pamiętasz co powiedziała gdy byliśmy na wieży? ,,Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochaną singielką, w której zakochują się inni, a ja nawet nie mogę odwzajemnić tych uczuć. -Ty na serio myślisz, że ona nic do ciebie nie czuje?- Kwami był lekko rozbawiony głupotą swojego przyjaciela. -Nie nabijaj się ze mnie. Przecież powiedziała, że jest w kimś zakochana. Więc to normalne, że odrzuca Czarnego Kota. -Hej, może Czarnego Kota odrzuca, ale czy odrzuca Adriena? -Huh. O czym ty mówisz? -Tyle razy byłeś w jej pokoju i nie widziałeś? -Niby czego? -Zdjęć, człowieku zdjęć. Cały pokój ma w twoich zdjęciach. Mnie zastanawia jak to możliwe, że się wysypia w tym horrorze. Wracając, ona się w tobie kocha. Tłumacząc prościej: Biedronka i Marinette, kochają się w Adrienie, Czarny kot i Adrien kochają się w Biedronce. Czyli ty kochasz Marinette, bo wiesz, że to Biedronka, ale ona kocha ciebie, a nie Czarnego Kota, bo nie wie, że ty jesteś nim. -Czyli mam jej to powiedzieć? -Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, poza tym teraz ma za dużo problemów. Tikki mi mówiła, że bije się z myślami, czy nie przestać kochać chłopaka, który nie zwraca na nią uwagi i zacząć kochać chłopaka, który na każdym kroku ją komplementuje, jest opiekuńczy i oddałby za nią życie. Z pewnością tym nie zwracającym uwagi jesteś ty, a tym opiekuńczym Czarny Kot, czyli też ty. -To wszystko jest pokręcone. -Z uczuciami nigdy nie było łatwo. Pamiętam jeszcze starożytnego Czarnego Kota. Ech, ten to miał problem. Biedronka kochała jego bohaterskie wcielenie, ale on kochał jej zwykłe. Czyli tak samo jak tu, tylko, że na odwrót.- Kwami mlaskał zajadając się serem. -Może jutro o tym pomyśle, jestem zmęczony. -No i dobrze, jutro i tak sobota, więc będziesz miał dużo czasu na zbędne rozmyślania. Rozdział 3 Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczyli z kolejnym więźniem złej akumy. Dziewczyna po burzliwych dniach, które spędziła na rozmyślaniu w końcu podjęła decyzje. Niby najprostszą, a jednak tak trudną. Stwierdziła, że pozostawi wszystko przeznaczeniu, niech dzieje się to co dziać się ma. Jak na razie, nie będzie odrzucać, ani Kota, ani Adriena. Walka nie dawno się zaczęła jednak ona już była zmęczona, zarywała noce i nie miała apetytu, przez co jej zdrowie na tym ucierpiało. Jej partner widział to, nagle wróg wycelował w nią swój atak. Chłopak szybko ją złapał i wycofał się z pola bitwy. -Co ty robisz?! Musimy go gonić i oczyścić akumę?- Starała się wyrwać z jego ramion, jednak on nie ustępował. W końcu gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu położył ją na ziemi, a sam przy niej klęknął. -Uratujemy Paryż, ale ty musisz odpocząć. Myślisz, że nie widzę co się z tobą dzieje?! Kilka uników, machnięć i skoków, a ty ledwo zipiesz! I do od kilku dni. Marinette, co ci jest?- Choć z początku jego ton głosu był uniesiony, widząc wzrok dziewczyny uspokoił się i patrzył na nią łagodnym i troskliwym wzrokiem. -J...ja, ech spokojnie kocie, nic mi nie jest.-Już chciała wstawać, ale powstrzymały ją ramiona chłopaka. -Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc miastu, ale nie pomożesz, jeśli coś ci się stanie.- W końcu dziewczyna się poddała i rozluźniła. Czarny Kot miał rację, musiała odpocząć. Gdy już odzyskała siły zaczęła wstawać, jej partner obdarował ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. -Odpoczęłam, a teraz przestań już tak na mnie patrzyć.- W tym właśnie momencie, jej towarzysz wyczuł idealną chwilę, aby z nią poflirtować. Wstał z ziemi, by być równo z nią, no prawie...był w końcu trochę wyższy. -Jakim głosem?- Spytał obdarowując ją któryś raz z kolei flirciarskim spojrzeniem. Ta widząc to lekko się zarumieniła, co niestety zauważył chłopak. -N...no wiesz jakim. -No nie wiem, to wytłumaczysz mi? -T...t...takim troskliwym, jakbyś bał się, że stanie mi się coś poważnego. -Ale ja się właśnie o ciebie boję.- Mimo tego, że wiedział, że go odepchnie, postanowił spróbować. Powoli zbliżał swoją twarz, tym samym zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Intensywnie patrzył na jej twarz, a szczególnie na oczy. Ta jednak go nie odpychała i nie zamierzała, tak jak sobie obiecywała nie będzie odrzucać żadnego, aż w końcu wybierze komu bardziej na niej zależy. Po chwili Czarny Kot złączył ich usta w romantycznym pocałunku, dziewczyna, która była na początku zszokowana, za chwilę się poddała. Jej powieki opadły, położyła dłonie na jego torsie i ku euforii jej partnera, zaczęła oddawać pocałunek. Po kilku chwilach oderwali się od ciebie, chłopak patrzył na nią z taką miłością, o jaką nawet amora nie podejrzewano. Ona z nie mniejszym uczuciem oddawała, patrzyła się w jego piękne zielone oczy teraz przepełnione radością. On natomiast, widział jej zaróżowione policzki, lekko rozchylone wargi i te cudowne, lśniące fiołkowe oczy. Teraz nie liczyło się nic, ani otaczający ich świat, ludzie, a nawet grasujący potwór....chwila, on akurat się liczył. Dziewczyna od razu cofnęła się od oczarowanego momentem chłopaka, potrząsnęła kilkakrotnie głową. -Czarny Kocie, chyba zapomniałeś o dużym problemie, który wcześniej staraliśmy się pokonać.- Słysząc słowa dziewczyny natychmiastowo się ogarnął i ruszył wraz z nią u boku, w wir walki. Tym razem, z łatwością sobie poradzili, oczyścili akumę i przywrócili wszystko do porządku. Dziewczyna już miała iść, jednak zatrzymała ją dłoń jej towarzysza, która delikatnie obejmowała jej nadgarstek. -T...ty nie odepchnęłaś mnie? -Kocie, dlaczego mam cię odpychać? Kochasz mnie, a ja też coś do ciebie czuję, jednak jak na razie czuję to coś tyle, że silniejszego do pewnego chłopaka. Nie wiem co do mnie czuję, ale kiedyś wszystko sobie ułożę, jak na razie pozwolę wam wchodzić do mojego serca. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie ono zdeptane.- Z pomocą jo-jo skoczyła na dach, opuściła głowę, a na dachówki spadła mała, krystaliczna łza. Uśmiechnęła się i skacząc po dachach, ruszyła do domu. Adrien właśnie wskakiwał przez okno do swojego pokoju, był szczęśliwy, a jednocześnie zaniepokojony. Cofnął przemianę i podał Plagg'owi camembert. -Plagg, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ona mnie nie odepchnęła. -Przecież sama ci powiedziała, że cię kocha, ale jednocześnie dała ci kosza. Po prostu mistrzowsko ,,kocham cię, ale kocham kogoś innego, tamto uczucie jest silniejsze, ale masz szansę. Hahaha. -Nie śmiej się, sam mówisz, że mam szansę. -No wiesz, w sumie masz 100% szans. -Huh, o czym ty mówisz? -Ty na serio nie domyślasz się?- Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, jednak widząc minę chłopaka westchnął męczeńsko.-Jak myślisz, kim jest ten drugi chłopak? To TY. -A...ale jak to? -No pomyśl, cały pokój obwieszony twoją twarzą, rumieni się jak tylko przechodzisz, a gdy z nią rozmawiasz od razu jej się język plącze i nie potrafi się wysłowić. Przez co gada głupoty i nie raz chlapnie, jaki to jesteś wspaniały. -Czyli, że przez to, że nie wie kim jest Czarny Kot...- Chłopak już domyślał się co chcę mu powiedzieć przyjaciel.- Kocha Adriena Agreste'a i Czarnego Kota.- Kwami pokiwał głową, cieszył się, że chłopak zrozumiał to co chciał mu powiedzieć, z drugiej strony to było tak oczywiste, że nie rozumiał, jak mógł tego nie wiedzieć. Gdy zjadł swój ser, powiedział krótkie ,,Dobranoc i udał się do krainy snów, pozostawiając chłopaka sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Marinette już wróciła z akcji, była zmęczona i na dodatek była głodna. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu postanowiła zjeść kolację. -Mamo? Co jest dziś na kolację?!- Wykrzyknęła. Po chwili pojawiła się jej rodzicielka i przytuliła ją. -Kochanie, tak się cieszę. Od kilku dni prawie nie jadłaś, baliśmy się, że możesz mieć depresję, lub coś innego. -Już wszystko dobrze...więc...co jest na kolacje?- Kilka chwil później siedziała przy stole z rodziną. Po posiłku poszła do swojego pokoju i od razu rzuciła się na łóżko, nie po to, by pójść spać, po prostu chciała poleżeć. Czując pod sobą miękki materac na jej obliczu zagościł błogi uśmiech. -Marinette? Odrobiłaś już lekcje?- Podleciała do niej kwami. -Tak, Tikki. Zrobiłam je jeszcze przed walką. -To, którego wybierasz? Hihihi.- Stworzonko zrobiło kilka fikołków w powietrzu i spojrzało się porozumiewawczo na dziewczynę. -Jeszcze nie wiem. -Muszę przyznać, że ten pocałunek był bardzo romantyczny. Miłość się z was, aż wylewała.- Kwami zachichotała uroczo, a jej pyszczek przyjął rozmarzony wyraz. -To naprawdę było coś niesamowitego, tak mi serce waliło. Szczerze mówiąc to Czarny Kot całkiem nieźle całuję. -Hahahaha. Marinette, proszę skończ tak słodzić, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam. Wracając, sama chciałabym mieć taki moment, gdy będę patrzeć głęboko w oczy ukochanemu. Tyle, że nie mam ukochanego. -Kiciuś, wcale nie jest moim ukochanym!- Zaprotestowała zarumieniona nastolatka. -A więc, jest nim Adrien? -Ja nie wiem Tikki, nie wiem kogo bardziej kocham, nie wiem na którym z nich mi bardziej zależy. Przede wszystkim, sama pogubiłam się w tym wszystkim, o wiele prościej byłoby gdybym wiedziała kim jest Czarny Kot...- Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił jej telefon. Chwyciła go i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.- Adrien?!- Biła się z myślami, czy odebrać, ale nagle sobie coś przypomniała. Mówiła, że nie będzie odrzucać żadnego z nich, więc niepewnie nacisnęła przycisk i przyłożyła komórkę do ucha.- Tak, Adrien? ~Eeemmm...Marinette, dzwonię po to, bo chciałem ci coś powiedzieć...- Po jego głosie można było wyczuć, że jest zestresowany i niepewny. -Eeee, a co, konkretnie?- Zapytała z lekkim zawstydzeniem dziewczyna. Nastała chwila ciszy, już miała się pytać ponownie, jednak w tym momencie usłyszała jego ciche słowa. Zaraz po tym rozłączył się, a ona zszokowana wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt. W końcu jej kwami zaczęła się niepokoić. -Mari? Mari?! Co on powiedział?- Udało jej się przywrócić szatynkę do życia. Ta spojrzała na nią i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wypowiedziała. Będę Polsatem, a co mi tam. W końcu mogę, kto mi zabroni? Osobiście uważam, że jest za dużo tych Polsatów, ale o jeden więcej nie zaszkodzi....nie no, żartuję nie zrobię wam tego. ...ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wypowiedziała. -P...powiedział ,,Dobranoc, księżniczko.- Stworzonko usłyszawszy to również nie mogło uwierzyć. Gdy szok minął, w całym pokoju rozległ się pisk uradowanej dziewczyny. Kilka chwil później opadła na łóżko z wielkim uśmiechem, przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę i okryła się kołdrą. Z jej ust wydobyły się ciche słowa. -Nazwał mnie swoją księżniczką.- Po chwili, była już w cudownej krainie snów. Sen, który miała był bardzo dziwny.... Rozdział 4 Otworzyła powoli oczy i nie mało się zdziwiła. Nie była już w swoim pokoju, nawet nie wiedziała gdzie się znajdowała. Ujrzała przed sobą złotą drogę, która łączyła się z mostkiem, przechodził on nad malutką rzeczką, w której woda była tak krystaliczna i czysta, że aż miało się ochotę wziąć łyka tej cudownie wyglądającej cieczy. Marinette nie była jednak spragniona, tylko zachwycona bajkowym światem, który ją otacza. Drzewa były duże i masywne, jednak diamenciki, które na nich wisiały, zupełnie pozbawiały je tego miana. Wszystko wyglądało cudownie, jak to dziewczyna stwierdziła: ,,Brakuje tu tylko, wspaniałej księżniczki jednorożek, z niesamowitej krainy Siedmioróg . Postanowiła zwiedzić to piękne miejsce, gdy jednak chciała postawić krok na złotej ścieżce, od razu się o coś potknęła. Momentalnie spojrzała na swoje nogi i dopiero teraz zauważyła jak wygląda. Miała na sobie, swój świeżo uszyty projekt. Była ubrana w długą, zwiewną, kilkuwarstwową sukienkę w odcieniach czerwieni. Na biodrach spoczywał biały szeroki pas ze złotymi zdobieniami i klejnotem. Idealnie podkreślał jej szczupłą talię. Suknia, była na ramiączka, szerokie, z białymi zdobieniami i jak reszta część ubioru kilkuwarstwowe. Na stopach miała białe sandałki. Już wiedziała o co się potknęła, podniosła więc pechowy rąbek sukni. W tej chwili, żałowała, że nie mogła zobaczyć swojej twarzy, po chwili jak na zawołanie pojawiło się przed nią lustro w połyskującej srebrnej ramie. Była zszokowana tym co ujrzała, wyglądała...inaczej. Jej ciemne jak noc włosy, wydłużyły się i miały postać bajkowego koka, jedynie z obu stron twarzy pozostały lekko zakręcone pasma. Jej grzywka natomiast, była jak zawsze zaczesana na jeden bok. Na powiekach miała biały cień do powiek, który połyskiwał z powodu drobinek brokatu. Policzki muśnięte delikatnym różem i pełne usta pomalowane lekko różowym błyszczykiem. Wszystko wyglądało zniewalająco, już miała kierować się wcześniej wymienioną ścieżką, ale w lustrze ujrzała dwie postacie. W odbiciu były zamazane, więc powoli się odwróciła i aż zaniemówiła... -Witaj, Księżniczko.- Odpowiedzieli i ukłonili się. -A...a...Adrien?! Czarny Kot?! Co wy tu robicie?!- Wykrzyknęła zszokowana dziewczyna. -To twój sen Biedronsiu...- Wypowiedział chłopak w stroju kota. -M...mój sen? To by tłumaczyło, TO.- Mówiąc to wskazała zarówno na swój strój jak i makijaż. -Marinette, zawsze wyglądasz zniewalająco. -Ummm...Dziękuję, Adrien. To o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? -Chyba twoja podświadomość chcę żebyś wybrała...- Powiedział nastolatek w kombinezonie. -Wybrała? -Jednego z nas.- Domówił drugi. -Jednego z was? Chwila...JAK TO JEDNEGO Z WAS? -Chyba obydwu nie możesz kochać? To byłoby nie w porządku w stosunku do nas.- Odpowiedział Kot.- Poza tym wiadomo, że wybierzesz mnie.- Stojący obok niego chłopak spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. -Ciebie?! To jasne, że wybierze mnie Kocurze! -Po co tak niezwykła dziewczyna, miałaby wybierać tak zwykłego dzieciaka?!- Szatynka spoglądała na to, chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Nie słyszeli jej, a ona nie mogła się ruszyć. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Widziała, że chcą się nawzajem uderzyć, jednak w tym momencie rzeczywistość zaczęła się zaginać, a obraz znikał. Kwami spoglądała na dziewczynę niespokojnie, poleciała po Czarnego Kota, oczywiście znała jego prawdziwe oblicze, jednak nic nie mogła powiedzieć dziewczynie. Zaniepokoiła się, gdy usłyszała cichy szept dziewczyny ,,Nie proszę, nie róbcie tego. Przepraszam, próbowała ją obudzić, ale nie mogła, kiedy zauważyła, że płacze przez sen, poleciała po pomoc. -Aaaaa!- Dziewczyna momentalnie obudziła się z krzykiem, jej policzki były wilgotne od spływających łez. Kwami wtuliła się w swoją przyjaciółkę, a ta jakby nie czując tego podniosła dłoń i dotknęła zarumienionego polika, gdy poczuła wilgoć wstrzymała oddech. -Marinette! Tak się o ciebie bałem, proszę nigdy więcej tak nas nie strasz. -Czarny Kot?- Spytała dziewczyna, która dopiero teraz go zauważyła. Gdy poczuła, że ją przytula, wtuliła się w niego i dała upust swoim emocjom. Łkała i trzęsła się, a on tulił ją swoimi ramionami, jakby chciał ją ochronić przed całym złem tego świata. Naturalnie, chciał tego, jednak wiedział, że im nie jest to dane. -Miałaś koszmar, prawda?- Mówił szeptem, by uspokoić w ten sposób ukochaną. -Mhm.- Usłyszał równie ciche mruknięcie, połączone z potwierdzającym ruchem głowy. -Powiesz mi?- Dziewczyna słysząc to zawahała się i wpatrywała się w widok budynków za oknem. Milczała, lecz im to nie przeszkadzało, chłopak rozumiał ją i czekał. -Byłeś w nim...- Powiedział cicho i niepewnie, a po chwili kontynuowała.- Byłam w jakimś cudownym miejscu, na pierwszy rzut oka, po prostu bajka. Co dziwniejsze, miałam na sobie nowo uszytą sukienkę, ale ją pokażę ci później. Żałowałam tylko, że nie widzę swojej twarzy i od razu pojawiło się lustro. Miałam cudowny i delikatny make-up. Biały cień do powiek, delikatny róż i lekko różowy błyszczyk. Gdy tak się przeglądałam zobaczyłam dwie zdeformowane w odbiciu postacie. Mówiłam ci dlaczego nie mogę z tobą być, chodzi o to, że kocham już kogoś. Wracając, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam ciebie i...tego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, więc się was zapytałam. Odpowiedziałeś...odpowiedziałeś, że moja podświadomość chcę, żebym wybrała kogo tak na prawdę kocham. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, a wy zaczęliście się kłócić. Krzyczałam i płakałam, ale nie słyszeliście. W końcu chcieliście się pobić, ale nie zobaczyłam tego, bo mnie obudziłeś...- Nie mogła już powstrzymać swoich łez, które leciały ciurkiem.- Dziękuję...j...ja nie wiem co, by się stało gdybyś tego nie zrobił. -Dobrze wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. A teraz uspokój się i...może pokażesz mi tą sukienkę? -Hahaha, nie wiedziałam, że aż tak bardzo cię to interesuję.- Chłopak był zadowolony, że udało mu się rozweselić ukochaną. Dziewczyna ruszyła do wydzielonej garderoby, by po chwili wyjść w niedawno uszytej sukni. On oniemiał z zachwytu, jednak szybko się ogarnął. -Nie dziwię się, że ci się śniła. Mi też się będzie śnić, tylko, że z nią również przepiękna właścicielka.- Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. -Tak w ogóle, to, która godzina Kocie? -Coś koło północy. -I ty przybyłeś do mnie o tej godzinie? Chyba jesteś chory?!- Ten tylko wstał i zbliżył się do niej. -Jestem chory od bardzo dawna...chory z miłości do ciebie. -Jak widać jest to zaraźliwe...chwila...nie powinnam tak mówić, kocham Ad...znaczy kocham tego chłopaka.- Odwróciła się tyłem do Kota, za chwilę jednak ponownie się odwróciła.- Ale z drugiej strony kocham też ciebie...Uchhhh. DLACZEGO TO JEST TAKIE SKOMPLIKOWANE?!- Z bezradności złapała się za głowę. -Mari, uczucia nigdy nie były, nie są i nie będą łatwe. -Wiem Tikki i to bardzo dobrze. -Marinette, uwierz mi, że nie chcę, ale jest późno, a ja naprawdę muszę się wyspać przed szkołą.- Bohater już był na parapecie i otwierał okno. -Rozumiem, ja też. O ile w ogóle uda mi się zasnąć. Hihi- Próbowała obrócić wszystko w żart, ale nie mogła.- Tiaaa. -Mari, czy mógłbym chociaż wiedzieć kim jest ten chłopak.- Dzięki swojemu kwami, domyślał się kim może być, ale nadal nie miał 100% pewności. Szatynka przygryzła wargę i męczeńsko westchnęła.- Jak nie chcesz, to nie... -To Adrien, Adrien Agreste.- Spuściła głowę, a on lekko się uśmiechnął. -Dobranoc...Księżniczko.- Nim dziewczyna zdążyła coś powiedzieć, już wyskoczył i pokierował się w stronę swojego domu. Ta podeszła i zamknęła okno, po czym ponownie przebrała się w piżamę. -Dobranoc Księżniczko?...Ech, nie ułatwiasz mi wyboru Chat.- Ponownie zasnęła, tym razem nie śnił się jej żaden koszmar, reszta nocy minęła spokojnie, zarówno Marinette, jak i Tikki. Rozdział 5 -Plagg! Wstawaj, muszę iść do szkoły!- Zawołał zdenerwowany blondyn. -Idź beze mnie.- Głos stworzenia był rozleniwiony i lekceważący, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało chłopaka. -Możesz sobie pomarzyć, a teraz wskakuj do torby.- Rozkazał, po chwili ku uciesze ujrzał jak kwami niechętnie wykonuje jego polecenie. -Tak w ogóle to co to miało być, wiesz to wczoraj w nocy? -O co ci chodzi? Tikki przyleciała, pomogłem i tyle. -"Jestem chory z miłości do ciebie." Stary, gdybym mógł to bym rzygał tęczą.- Przytoczył wczorajsze słowa chłopaka. -Wiem kim jest moja Lady... -Ale ona nie wie kim ty jesteś. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest, że ona CIĘ nie kocha, bo CIĘ kocha... -Nie tłumacz. Rozumiem. -Wow to nowość...ale i tak uważam, że serek jest od ciebie lepszy. Nie wiem co ona widzi w tobie i drugim tobie. Oboje jesteście tępi, a serek nie. -Czy ty mnie porównujesz do sera?! -Nie...ponieważ, ty nie możesz się z nim równać. -Ha ha ha, baaaardzo śmieszne.- Odparł sarkastycznie chłopak. Na szczęście wchodził do szkoły, więc Plagg już nie powie czegoś co będzie żałować. Nagle ujrzał szatynkę stojącą przy bramie, wzrok miała utkwiony w jeden punkt. Chłopak postanowił do niej podejść. -Hej, Marinette.- Przywitał się, dziewczyna słysząc swoje imię odwróciła się w jego stronę i za chwilę na jej policzkach pojawiły się wypieki. Jak to stwierdził blondyn, wyglądała w nich naprawdę uroczo. -H...he...hej, Adrien.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Czekasz na kogoś?- To pytanie ją wybudziło, potrząsnęła głową i ogarnęła się. -Emmm, tak. Czekam na Alya'e, miała przyjść razem z Nino kilka minut temu, ale jak widzisz nie ma ich.- Z pozoru spokojna dziewczyna, teraz wewnątrz skakała z radości, że udało jej się powiedzieć tak długie zdanie Adrienowi, bez wplatania dziwnych słów. -Za chwilę się zacznie lekcja. Mogą nie przyjść, więc nie ma sensu żebyś tu czekała. Chodź.- Mówiąc to chwycił jej plecak, oczywiście dziewczyna była temu przeciwna, ale on był uparty, zbyt uparty. Ostatecznie doszli do klasy kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem. -Chyba Alya jednak dziś nie przyjdzie.- Stwierdziła zawiedziona dziewczyna. -Nino pewnie też. Jak chcesz Marinette to możesz siedzieć ze mną. -Chwila, a...ale, że ja.- Spytała się z niemałym zaskoczeniem, zdała sobie jednak sprawę jakie głupie było to pytanie, więc od razu sprostowała wypowiedź.- T...to znaczy, jasne, że chcę. Jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać. Znaczy... Skoro mi to zaproponowałeś to raczej ci to nie przeszkadza...- Była bardzo zawstydzona, wiedziała, że to co mówi nie ma sensu, dlatego westchnęła i normalnie odpowiedziała.- Ech, bardzo chętnie z tobą usiądę.- Po czym uśmiechnęła się słodko i zajęła miejsce obok chłopaka. Dzień minął szybko Marinette, na lekcjach pracowała w parze z miłością swojego życia, dzięki czemu przezwyciężyła swoją nieśmiałość na tyle, by normalnie z nim rozmawiać. Natomiast przerwy spędzała z Juleką i Rose, oraz innymi dziewczynami z klasy. Jako gospodarz klasy, załatwiała też małe sprzeczki między uczniami. Gdy po ostatniej lekcji wychodziła że szkoły, ktoś pociągnął ją za rękę. Na początku nie wiedziała kto to, gdy się zatrzymali mogła się bliżej przyjrzeć postaci. -Adrien? Po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś?- Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, dlatego patrzyła w jego piękne zielone oczy. On natomiast obdarowywał ją wzrokiem pełnym troski i czułości. Nagle szatynkę olśniło, takim samym wzrokiem patrzył na nią Czarny Kot, przez jej głowę przebiegła pewna myśl ,,Adrien...to...CZARNY KOT?!" Nagle chłopak zaczął się do niej zbliżać, ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, aż w końcu na jej ustach spoczął delikatny pocałunek. Przymknęła powieki i powoli oddała pocałunek. Poczuła jak blondyn przejechał językiem po jej zębach, przez co przeszedł ją miły dreszcz. Zaczęła coraz bardziej oddawać pieszczotę, jej dłonie po wędrowały na jego kark, natomiast on chwycił ją w talii. Po chwili pocałunek się skończył, dla nich jednak ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. -To ty.- Z lekko zaczerwienionych ust dziewczyny wydobył się cichy szept.- Adrien? Powiedz mi prawdę.- Teraz powiedziała już normalnym głosem. -Huh? Ale o co ci chodzi?- Marinette uciekła wzrokiem od chłopaka, opuściła ręce z jego ramion, a on dłonie z jej bioder. Po chwili spojrzała na niego poważnym i zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. -To...to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem?- To pytanie go lekko zszokowało, ale nie zdziwił się, że to odkryła. W końcu przez cały czas dawał jej wskazówki, a ona zrozumiała to dopiero po pocałunku. Uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił jej dłoń, po czym nachylił się i ją ucałował. -A jak myślisz, My Lady?- Teraz już była pewna. -Przez ten cały czas, od czasu gdy odkryłeś kim jestem, bawiłeś się mną. Podrywałeś mnie jako Czarny Kot i jako Adrien. Ja przez ciebie wylewałam łzy, miałam koszmary, ba, głodziłam się i wpadłam w depresję. A, przez cały czas to byłeś ty.- Mówiła z coraz większym zdenerwowaniem, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. On patrzył na nią przerażony, nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo ją zranił.- Bawiłeś się moimi uczuciami, bawiłeś się mną. Po co to wszystko? NO PO CO?! Zachowałeś się jak dupek, nie wiem co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale nigdy nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie.- Miała ochotę wybiec z tego zaułka, tego pechowego miejsca gdzie dowiedział się kim jest Biedronka. Powstrzymywała ją zaciśnięta na jej nadgarstku dłoń, dlatego umilkła i stała ze spuszczoną głową. Po chwili na ziemi pojawiły się dwie mokre plamki, podniosła swój wzrok na chłopaka i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Adrien...on...płakał. Po jego policzkach spływały krystaliczne łzy, powieki miał zaciśnięte.- Adrie... -Marinette, ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem ci tego zrobić, nie wiedziałem, że tak to przeżywasz. -Adrien nic się nie sta... -STAŁO SIĘ I TO DUŻO, ZRANIŁEM CIĘ, CHOĆ NAWET NIE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE TO ROBIĘ!- Upadł na kolana, nie powstrzymywał łez... nie mógł. Kucnęła przy nim i chwyciła go za pod brudek, zmuszając tym samym, by na nią spojrzał. Kciukiem wytarła jego łzy i uśmiechnęła się, po czym wpiła się w jego usta, prawie go przewracając. Gdy skończyła go całować, ponownie się uśmiechnęła. -Adrien...już wszystko w porządku, zapomnijmy o szkodach jakie wyrządziliśmy i po prostu cieszmy się. Dobrze?- Pomógł jej wstać i ponownie ją pocałował. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham.- Już mieli ponowić pieszczotę, gdy nagle z torby chłopaka, dało się słyszeć głos. -Proszę, skończcie już, bo zwrócę camembert.- Po chwili wyleciał z niej kwami. -Plagg! Jak możesz psuć tę romantyczną chwilę.- Z torebki dziewczyny wyleciała z pretensjami małe stworzonko. Nastolatkowie zarumienili się i speszeni patrzyli na kwami. -No przepraszam Tikki, ale niedawno jadłem i nie chcę tego już zwracać.- Marinette dopiero teraz zwróciła większą uwagę na Plagg'a. W jej oczach pojawił się dziecięcy błysk, a po chwili czarne kwami znajdowało się w jej zręcznych dłoniach. -Aaaaa!- Wykrzyknęło zaskoczone stworzenie. -Ojejujejujeju, ale ty jesteś słodki. Takie małe uszka i wąsiki, i OGONEEEEK! -Hahahaha.- Zaśmiała się Tikki, chłopak natomiast patrzył jak dziewczyna, ogląda jego przyjaciela, z dziecięcym zainteresowaniem w oczach. Szatynka zaczęła przytulać stworzonko, które bardzo było z tego zadowolone. -A więc Plagg, czym się żywisz?- Spytała nie wypuszczając go z rąk. -Serem, kocham ser, różne rodzaje, ale naaaajbaardziej kocham camembert (wyobraźcie sobie ten ton głosu >,<...rozpływam się) -Adrieeeeen? Możesz do mnie teraz przyjść, chcę go poprzytulać.- Słodko zamrugała oczami. -Czy mam być zazdrosny? Poza tym nie mogę, mam sesję.- Gdy to powiedział był trochę zły na siebie, ponieważ dziewczyna spuściła głowę zrezygnowana i smutna.- Ale nic się nie stanie jak go na chwilę weźmiesz. Jakby coś się stało, to i tak się zmienisz i go do mnie przyprowadzisz.- Szatynka słysząc to pocałowała go w policzek i chowając kwami do torby, pobiegła do domu, chłopak pokierował się w stronę miejsca gdzie czekała na niego limuzyna. Wbiegła do pokoju, po drodze zgarniając ciasteczka, ser i kanapki z białym serkiem. Postawiła wszystko na biurku i uwolniła kwami z torby. - Plagg, Tikki, jak chcecie to macie tu jedzenie. -Dziękuję Mari. -Serio?! Adrien mi nigdy nie daję jeść bez powodu, zawsze muszę go szantażować.- Odparł dobierając się do Chedara. -Porozmawiam z nim o tym, jak chcesz. -Oczywiście, że chcę, a tak w ogóle to co ty jesz? -Ja? Kanapkę z białym serkiem. -Serkiem?! Mogę spróbować. -Wątpię, żeby ci smakowało, ale jasne.- Mówiąc to, zdjęła trochę twarożka z kromki, kwami wziął to do buzi i na chwilę się zawiesił. Po czym zaczął latać po całym pokoju jak szalony. -Walić camembert! Biały ser najlepszyyyy!!!- Tikki i Marinette wybuchły śmiechem. Gdy dziewczyna odrobiła lekcję, rodzicielka zawołała ją na dół. Rozkazała kwami się schować, a sama zeszła do mamy. -Tak, mamo? -Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł.- Jej matka pokazała na blondyna stojącego obok niej w holu. -Hej, Adrien. Już skończyłeś sesję? -Tak, więc resztę wieczoru mogę spędzić z moją dziewczyną. -Mari, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że masz chłopaka? Tom, chodź tu i poznaj chłopaka naszej córki!- Po chwili przyszedł ojciec dziewczyny. -Dzień dobry Panie Dupain.- Męska część grona podała sobie dłonie. Natomiast nastolatka strzeliła sobie tak zwanego facepalma. -I ty się dziwisz dlaczego nie mówię ci takich rzeczy? Od razu cały dom jest na nogach.- Rodzicielka zaśmiała się serdecznie i po krótkiej rozmowie, uczniowie pokierowali się do pokoju dziewczyny. -Marinette, mogłabyś z nim porozmawiać tak jak się umawialiśmy.- Przypomniał dziewczynie kwami, który wyleciał ze swojej kryjówki. - Oh, no jasne Plagg.- W tym momencie odwróciła się w stronę blondyna.- Adrien? Dlaczego głodzisz Plagg'a? -Ja go nie głodzę. -Nie chcesz mu dawać sera, kiedy jest głodny. -Gdybym dawał mu ser gdy jest głodny, to zamiast książek, miałbym camembert w torbie. -No w sumie racja, ale mógłbyś dawać mu ser jak wracasz ze szkoły. -No dobra, będę mu dawać camembert po szkolę. -Walić camembert!!! Biały serek lepszyyy!!!- Marinette i Tikki ponownie zaczęły się śmiać, a Adrien patrzył jak jego przyjaciel lata po pokoju. -Ach, no tak. Plagg zasmakował w twarożku.- dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, tarzała się po podłodze wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. -Serio, Plagg?! Twarożek. -Serce nie sługa, zrozum to miłość. -Czasem mnie zastanawia, czy twój żołądek i serce nie są zamienione.- Szatynka i kwami wycierały łezki z kącików oczu. Obie bardzo dyszały. -Plagg, ty stary Kocie, jesteś niemożliwy.- Nie obyło się bez żartobliwej uwagi Tikki. -Dobra zmieniając temat. Dodzwoniłem się do Nino, powiedział, że czymś się zatruli i dlatego nie było ich w szkolę. Jego przez cały dzień bolał brzuch, a Alya śpi. -Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale cieszę się, że nie przyszli. -Wszystko jest już wyjaśnione, mam przy sobie ukochaną Biedroneczkę. -No właśnie! Zapomniałam coś zrobić.- Dziewczyna wstała i w pośpiesznym tempie zaczęła ściągać ze ścian zdjęcia chłopaka.- Zostawię tylko tapetę i to zdjęcie.- Mówiąc to podniosła oprawioną fotografię. Po czym podeszła do chłopaka, pociągnęła go tak, że opadł na dmuchaną pufę, sama natomiast usiadła na jego kolanach i przytuliła się do niego. -Dlaczego to pozdejmowałaś? Już ci się nie podobam?- Zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, w odpowiedzi dostał pstryczka w nos. -Po prostu musiałam zrobić miejsce.- Oplotła go dłońmi, a głowę ułożyła na jego klatce piersiowej. -Miejsce? Ale na co?- W dalszym ciągu rozmasowywał palcami szczypiący czubek nosa, zaś drugą ręką przytulił swoją dziewczynę. -Musiałam usunąć TWOJE zdjęcia, żeby było miejsce na NASZE.- Specjalnie podkreśliła te dwa wyrazy. Chłopak słysząc to uśmiechnął się i jeszcze mocniej przytulił ukochaną. -Marinette? -Huh?- Podniosła na niego swe modre oczka i spoglądała z ciekawością. -Wiesz, że jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną? -Yyyyy...- Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, spojrzała się na niego wzrokiem z nutką pretensji. -No co? -No to, że zadałeś takie pytanie, że jak odpowiem tak, to wyjdzie, że jestem próżna. Natomiast jak odmówię, to wyjdzie, że cię nie kocham. -A kochasz? -A jak myślisz, Kocurku?- Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i zaczęła kręcić zgrabnym palcem kółka na jego czarnej bluzce.- O której idziesz? -A chcesz żebym szedł?- Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna kręci głową na boki w geście odmowy. -Po prostu chcę jak najdłużej cieszyć się twoją obecnością. -W takim razie chodź.- Zdjął ją z kolan i zawołał Plagg'a.- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!- Za chwilę stał przed nią w stroju Czarnego Kota.- Co powiesz, na mały spacer My Lady.- Ukłonił się i wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. -Tikki, kropkuj!- Gdy już była w stroju Biedronki podała dłoń chłopakowi, którą on ucałował. Pociągnął ją tak, że wpadła na niego, po czym złapał ją w pasie i wyskoczył za okno. Gdy już byli na jednym z dachu puścił ją. Biegali i skakali po dachach, momentami ścigali się, cieszyli się swoją obecnością. -Kocie! Pokazać ci coś?- Spytała, jednak nie czekała na jego odpowiedź i pokierowała się na obrzeża miasta. Gdy już byli daleko od centrum na tyle, że przerwy między dachami budynków były za duże, zeskoczyli na dół. -Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? -Zobaczysz za chwilę.- Po chwili zniknęła w zaroślach, a on za nią. Biegli przez dwie minuty unikając pojedynczych gałęzi. W końcu się zatrzymali. -To tu.- Oznajmiła z dumą nastolatka. Znajdowali się na małej polance z jeziorem, które magicznie odbijało światło księżyca, nadając tym samym bajkową atmosferę. -Wow, ale tu... -Pięknie? Też tak uważam. Często tu przychodzę.- Usiadła przy brzegu zbiornika wodnego i zaczęła puszczać kaczki. Chwilę później siedział obok niej blondyn, patrzył się na cuda, które go otaczały. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej zamyślonym obliczu. Miała zarumienione od wysiłku policzki, lekko rozchylone pełne usta i przepięknie migoczące, niczym gwiazdy oczy. Chwycił jej pod brudek. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. -Nawet nie wiesz jak pięknie wyglądasz w świetle księżyca, księżniczko.- Powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać, a w końcu wpił się w jej usta. Ona nie wytrzymała ciężaru, przez co przewróciła się na trawę, a on z nią. Ręce miał po bokach jej głowy, a kolana przy jej biodrach. Ona natomiast, miała nogi pomiędzy jego nogami, a ręce splotła na jego karku. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, spoglądali na siebie wzrokiem pełnym miłości. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy szept. -Tak bardzo cię kocham...Adrien. Rozdział 6 Dziewczyna właśnie wróciła ze szkoły, witając się z rodzicami wbiegła do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła plecak na łóżko i sama na nie padła. Zaczęła rozmyślać, o swoim chłopaku, o Biedroblogu, o szkole i pracy domowej. W końcu, gdy chwilę odpoczęła zabrała się za robienie zadań. -OMG, tak mi się nie chcę tego robić.- Westchnęła męczeńsko i oparła głowę na swojej dłoni. Po chwili przeszedł ją dreszcz, odwróciła się i ujrzała otwarte okno.- Dziwne...przecież było zamknięte, albo mi się tylko wydawało.- Chcąc, nie chcąc, wstała z zamiarem zamknięcia okna i tym samym pozbawienia się przeciągu. Gdy już to zrobiła, dostrzegła na parapecie szkatułkę. Była z drewna o odcieniu hebanowym i miała złote zdobienia. Podniosła ją i obejrzała z każdej strony. Do jej głowy wpadła myśl, że może dostała ją od mamy, ale od razu się jej pozbyła. Gdyby tak było, jej rodzicielka dawałaby jej różne wskazówki, typu: Nie zauważyłaś czegoś w swoim pokoju? Lub. Zauważyłam, w twoim pokoju małą zmianę. Tym razem tak nie było, więc na pewno nie dostała tego od matki. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i postawiła pudełeczko na kolanach. Wzięła je w swoje dłonie, po czym otworzyła. W szkatułce na czerwonej poduszce, był złoty łańcuszek z biało czerwoną zawieszką, kształtem przypominającą haczyk. Bardzo spodobał jej się podarek, więc nie ociągając się podeszła do lustra i podnosząc włosy, założyła naszyjnik. Nagle zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego, przed oczami pojawiło jej się pomarańczowe światło, przez, które musiała przymknąć powieki. Po chwili zniknęło, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się małe pomarańczowe stworzenie. Miało małe ciałko i dużą główkę, w porównaniu do ciałka oczywiście, na której spoczywała para króliczych uszu, stworzonko posiadało również lisi ogon. -Witaj, Alya.- Dziewczyna patrzyła na stworzenie kilka sekund, po czym przerażona zaczęła się cofać. -Aaaaa, co to ma być?!- Cofała się dopóki nie natrafiła na ścianę. -Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię. -Nie no, to chyba są jakieś jaja. Mam zwidy, czy co? Tak w ogóle, to skąd wiesz kim jestem? -Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie są żadne jaja i nie przewidziało ci się. Po prostu uspokój się i podejdź do mnie.- Alya wykonała polecenie stworzenia i spokojna usiadła wraz z,, pomarańczką na łóżku. -To mogłabyś mi wszystko wyjaśnić? Czym jesteś i skąd się tu wzięłaś i ogółem wszystko. -Oczywiście, a więc tak. Wiesz kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot, prawda? -Jasne, że wiem. -Ja jestem Pomarańczowe Kwami, Kwami Lisa... -Jesteś pewna? Wyglądasz trochę jak królik, lub zając. Poza tym co mają z tym wspólnego Biedronka i Czarny Kot? -Nie przerywaj mi! Wyjaśnię ci to.- Skarciła ją Kwami.- Załóżmy, że jest jakaś dziewczyna i posiada Kwami, oraz Miraculum, za ich pomocą może się zmienić w super-bohaterkę, w tym przypadku Biedronkę. Tak samo z Czarnym Kotem. Miraculum, to coś takiego jak magiczna biżuteria, która wchłania kwami, przez co pozwala się zmieniać. Jestem Rokki, od dzisiaj jestem twoją Kwami. -Czekaj, czekaj. Ale jak to? Nie prosiłam o żadną Kwami, czy Miraculum. -Myślisz, że Biedronka prosiła? Została wybrana, tak jak ty. Po prostu powiedz, czy się zgadzasz? -Co się stanie, jeśli się nie zgodzę? -Wtedy, Miraculum Lisa przestanie działać, ponieważ od kiedy założyłaś ten wisiorek jestem z tobą połączona i nie mogę zmienić właściciela do jego śmierci. -To znaczy, że nie mam wyboru?- Mimo tego, że znała odpowiedź, zadała to pytanie. Kwami pokręciło głową na boki, natomiast dziewczyna męczeńsko westchnęła.- No dobra. To jak mam się przemienić? -Wystarczy, że powiesz: Transformacja, ale możesz sama coś wymyślić.- Okularnica zaczęła się zastanawiać, a po chwili szczęśliwa zawołała. -Mam! Rokki, pokaż kitę!- Kilka chwil później Kwami została wciągnięta do naszyjnika, a dziewczyna zniknęła w pomarańczowym świetle. Minęło kilkanaście sekund nim wszystko ustało. Okularnica podeszła do lustra i zaczęła się przeglądać. Jej strój był pomarańczowy, z białymi i czarnymi zdobieniami. Był to kombinezon z lśniącego, obścisłego materiału, na biodrach miała przewiązany ten sam materiał, tyle, że on wyglądał jak lisi ogon. Ogółem tworzyło to spódniczkę wyglądającą jak wymieniona wcześniej część ciała tego zwierzaka. Na nogach miała wysokie czarne kozaki, sięgające do kolan. Z jej twarzy zniknęły okulary, a zamiast nich pojawiła się maska. Ponad to jej włosy z ombre, zmieniły kolor na czarny i zostały związane przy końcach. -Wow, ale to...niesamowite.- Powiedziała dziewczyna powoli ilustrując swój nowy wygląd. -Prawda? Muszę cię jeszcze nauczyć jak wykorzystywać broń i swoją super moc.- Odezwał się piskliwy głosik w jej głowie. -No dobra, ale poczekaj.- Mówiąc to uchyliła drzwi.-Mamo, idę spać!- Krzyknęła, chciała mieć pewność, że nikt nie przeszkodzi jej w szkoleniu. -Doskonale, Alya. Jest już późno, ale muszę cię nauczyć tego jak najszybciej, dlatego wyskakuj przez okno i znajdź jakieś ustronne miejsce.- Nastolatka niepewnie podeszła do okna, otworzyła je i rozejrzała się, po czym wyskoczyła i za chwilę znalazła się na dachu. Zaczęła biegać i skakać po domach, starając się by nikt jej nie zauważył. W końcu dotarła na plac w pobliżu Luwru, nie było tam prawie żadnych budynków mieszkalnych, a o tej godzinie i tak każdy spał. -Dobrze, teraz czas na lekcję. Przy udzie masz swoją broń. Weź ją.- Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie i niepewna spojrzała na przedmiot.- Coś się stało? -Nie nic, tylko, jak mam walczyć fletem. Nawet nie potrafię na nim grać. -Hahaha, a myślisz, że Czarny Kot na co dzień potrafi machać kijkiem? Spokojnie, to jest zdolność, którą daje ci przemiana. Po prostu zagraj.- Nadal nie przekonana, uniosła instrument i przyłożyła ustnik do ust. Po chwili ku zdziwieniu z instrumentu zaczęła się wydobywać przepiękna melodia. -O ja cię, ale to super. -Nie ekscytuj się, tylko słuchaj. Ten flet, za twoim rozkazem może się zmienić w łuk. Widzisz te igiełki, które są w niego wbite? Pomyśl, że instrument zmienia się w łuk, a igły w strzały.- Nastolatka wykonała polecenie, a po chwili zamiast fletu w rękach trzymała łuk, natomiast na jej plecach pojawił się kołczan z strzałami.- Wyceluj i...strzel.- W jej głowie pojawił się stanowczy szept Kwami. Wycelowała w kosz na śmieci, oddalony o kilkaset metrów, i ku zdziwieniu...trafiła. -Widziałaś Rokki? Trafiłam! -To kolejna zaleta bycia super-bohaterką, zawsze trafiasz. No chyba, że cel się rusza, wtedy masz niemałe utrudnienie. Jest jeszcze pewna super moc, o której ci wspominałam, ale jeśli ją użyjesz, pozostanie ci pięć minut do ponownej przemiany. Spójrz na zawieszkę, masz na niej pięć białych pasków. Po użyciu super ataku, powoli zaczną znikać... -Wiem jak to działa. W końcu jestem fanką Biedronki. -Hahahaha, no dobrze. W takim razie wracaj do domu. Ach, jeszcze coś, po ponownej przemianie tracę siły i muszę coś zjeść. -Serio?! A co to jest? -Może cię to zdziwi, ale kocham listki mięty. -Lis, kocha liście mięty. Jak widać od dziś moja torba będzie mieć ziołowy zapaszek.- W jej głowie pojawił się słodki chichot. Ona już była przy swoim domu. Po chwili wskoczyła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła okno i wycieńczona położyła się spać, a obok niej jej nowa przyjaciółka. Nazajutrz z rana przyszła do niej rodzicielka, z zamiarem obudzenia jej. -Alya, słoneczko. Obudź się.- Niestety nastolatka była zbyt zmęczona wczorajszym dniem, nagle do jej głowy wpadł szatański pomysł. -Mamo, źle się czuję...głowa mnie boli.- Wypowiedziała, wysilając się na zmęczony ton głosu. Jej mama spojrzała się na nią. -Rzeczywiście jesteś blada. Może zostaniesz dziś w domu? Ja niestety muszę iść do pracy, ale ty odpoczywaj.- Jej matka wychodziła z pokoju, ale dziewczynie się coś przypomniało. -Ach, mamo. Mogłabyś zadzwonić do Nino, żeby po mnie nie przychodził. -Oczywiście, kochanie.- Kobieta zeszła na dół i chwyciła telefon, wybrała numer chłopaka swojej córki i czekała, aż odbierze. Po kilku sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się głos nastolatka. -Halo, Nino? Z tej strony mama Alyi, dzwonię, ponieważ Alya nie czuję się najlepiej i prosi, byś po nią nie przychodził. ~Współczuje. Ja niestety i tak nie mógłbym po nią przyjść, bo sam nie czuję się najlepiej. -W takim razie, życzę ci zdrowia. ~Ja pani córce też. -Dziękuję, przekażę jej. Jutro powinna już pójść do szkoły. ~Ja też powinienem poczuć się lepiej. -Więc, do widzenia Nino. -I nawzajem, proszę pani.- Kobieta rozłączyła się i krzycząc dziewczynie, że chłopak życzy jej zdrowia wyszła z domu. Alya podniosła się z łóżka, była cała obolała, a gdy ujrzała, że nie ma obok niej Kwami, również zdenerwowana. -Rokki? Rokki?!- Zaniepokojona zaczęła wołać przyjaciółkę. -Tu jestem, Alya.- Z za zasłonki wyleciało stworzonko i usadowiło się obok nastolatki na poduszce.- Schowałam się przed twoją mamą. -Och, rozumiem. -Cieszysz się? -Z czego? -Z tego, że jesteś teraz obrońcą Paryża. -Nie wiem, ale cieszę się, że będę walczyć u boku moich idoli. Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszej walki i momentu gdy wykorzystam swoją super moc. -Na razie odpoczywaj. Jesteś zmęczona treningiem, a przed walką musisz być pełna sił. -Masz rację.- Położyła się ponownie na łóżku i oddała się w objęcia Morfeusza, przedtem mówiąc swojej przyjaciółce ciche dobranoc. -Dobranoc... Volpina.- Kwami położyła się obok nastolatki, tak jak to zrobiła poprzedniej nocy i usnęła, rozmyślając o nowych przygodach jakie czekają na tę młodą dziewczynę. Rozdział 7 Właśnie wchodził do swojego pokoju, włączając muzykę, oczywiście nie za głośno, żeby jego mama nie zwróciła mu uwagi. Wziął książki i zaczął odrabiać lekcje. W tym momencie przeklinał wychowawczynię, że jednak nie pojechała na tę tygodniową wycieczkę, którą zafundowało jej wydawnictwo. Bo w sumie po co? Lepiej, rzecz jasna zostać i męczyć ludzi, przynajmniej ona tak uważała. Cieszył się, bo przynajmniej całą klasą będą mieli podróż, tyle, że jeszcze nie wiadomo gdzie. Gdy skończył odrabiać zadaną pracę, rzucił się na łóżko i udając, że trzyma w rękach gitarę, zaczął na niej grać wywijając palcami w rytm muzyki. Gdy jego ulubiona piosenka się skończyła, podniósł się z zamiarem przełączenia ponownie na wcześniej lecący kawałek. Kiedy to zrobił, ujrzał na komodzie, tuż obok wieży(wiecie, wieża, odtwarzacz CD itd.) małą szkatułkę. Rezygnując ze swojego poprzedniego planu wrócił na łóżko z tajemniczym pudełeczkiem. Otworzył je, jednak w środku...było pusto. Nagle z otwartej szkatułki wyleciało małe niebieskie światełko, a po kilku chwilach zamiast światła, był mały, lazurowy stworek. Miał cztery kończyny, górne wyglądały jak małe skrzydełka, zaś dolne miały czarne ptasie pazury. Stworzenie miało dużą, jak na swój rozmiar główkę, duże, urocze czarne oczka, które wyglądały jak małe węgielki (ale nie miał tak jak Plagg, chodzi mi o kolor tęczówki). Oczka były otoczone plamkami, nieco jaśniejszymi od reszty ciała. Natomiast na głowie spoczywało małe niebieskie piórko, podobne do tych z jego pióropusza z tyłu, tyle, że na głowie miał tylko jedno takie piórko, posiadał również czarny dzióbek. Chłopak nie ukrywał zdziwienia, ale nie był przerażony, bardziej zaciekawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. -Czym ty jesteś?- Spytał z ciekawością w oczach. -Witaj Nino, jestem Lazz, Kwami Pawia. -Eeemmm...Witaj. I nic oprócz twojego imienia i tego, że mnie znasz nie zrozumiałem. -Spokojnie, zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Zacznijmy od tego skąd znam twoje imię: otóż jesteś wybrańcem, którego sobie wybrałem ze względu na twój charakter i umiejętności. Kwami, to takie stworzenia, które pozwalają zmieniać się ludziom w super-bohaterów, w zależności od rodzaju Kwami można się zmieniać w różnych bohaterów. Każdy Bohater ma inne możliwości, moce i bronie. Zrozumiałeś? -Nooo, w miarę. -To dobrze, przejdźmy dalej. Kwami, jest od początku cywilizacji, ba, od początku świata. Opiekujemy się wybrańcami, dając im moce i pomagając chronić innych przed złem. Począwszy od wypadków dnia codziennego, kończywszy na ciemnych mocach. Istnieje 7 Miraculum, czyli rzeczy bez których się nie przemienisz, każde z nich jest związane z jednym z Kwami. Dwa z nich są jednak wyjątkowe i silniejsze od reszty, jest to Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Miraculum Biedronki daje możliwość stworzenia wszystkiego, z niczego, zaś Miraculum Czarnego Kota daje możliwość zniszczenia wszystkiego. Oprócz nich, są również Miraculum Lisa, Pszczoły, Żółwia, Pawia i Motyla, które obecnie jest w złych rękach. Każde Kwami w połączeniu z biżuterią Miraculum, umożliwia dokonanie czegoś wspaniałego. -No dobra, wszystko rozumiem. Ty jesteś od dziś moim Kwami, ale gdzie jest to Miraculum, czy coś tam?- Na buźce stworzonka widać było zakłopotanie. -Eeemmm. No wieeeesz. Na pewno nie ma go tutaj, hihihi. -Ale skoro tak, to nie będę mógł się zmieniać. -Racja, ale dlatego musimy je znaleźć. Wątpie, żeby było w Francji, ale gdy ktoś je założy, bo jak wspomniałem jest to biżuteria, wtedy będę w stanie je wyczuć nawet na końcu świata. -Nie pocieszasz, Lazz. -Przepraszam cię Nino, ale to samo jakoś tak wyszło. -No dobra później się nad tym zastanowimy, teraz opowiedz mi trochę o tych mocach i właściwościach. -Dobrze, a więc Biedronka to znak szczęścia i miłości, a Czarny Kot pecha, ale i radości, są jak Ying i Yang, pracują razem. Jednak gdy jedna osoba posiądzie obydwa te Miracula, skutki mogą być katastrofalne. Miraculum lisa, to znak sprytu i przebiegłości, z początku jego właściciel, jest pochopny i lekceważący, tak jak młody lis, jednak z czasem staje się przebiegły i mądry. Pszczoła to znak władzy, ale ku zdziwieniu również posłuszeństwa, na początku nie ugięta i dumna, gdy jednak przekona się o swojej pozycji, staje się posłuszna wobec wyżej posadzonych w hierarchii, czyli po prostu słucha się lepszych. Żółw, natomiast znaczy mądrość i rozwagę, właściciel tego Miraculum jest z natury spokojny i potrafi logicznie myśleć, posiada też zdolności strategiczne. Ja, czyli Paw to oznaka godności i królewskości...z początku człowiek, który mnie posiada, czyli od dziś ty, będzie starał się pokazać swoją siłę, czyli będzie się puszyć, jednak z czasem dumny ze swojego daru, będzie walczyć ramię w ramię z sojusznikami. Zostało jeszcze Miraculum i Kwami Motyla, oznacza ono duszę i przemianę, nie umiem niestety tego dobrze wytłumaczyć, ale wydaję mi się, że osoba do której należy to Miraculum, przeszła jakąś przemianę, przez co jej dusza stała się nieczysta. -Chodzi ci o to, że osoba, do której należy jest zła?- W odpowiedzi dostał tylko potwierdzające skinienie głowy.- To teraz zastanówmy się nad naszym problemem. -Na pewno za niedługo wyczuję Miraculum. -Tu nie chodzi o to czy je wyczujesz, Lazz. Chodzi o to kiedy je wyczujesz. Jak daleko ono będzie. Przede wszystkim GDZIE ono będzie. Jestem tylko nastolatkiem, nie mogę podróżować po całej kuli ziemskiej w poszukiwaniu... - Bransoletki... -No właśnie. -W sumie masz rację.- Odparł skruszony Kwami, po chwili jednak jego dzióbek wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.- W takim razie musimy poprosić o pomoc. -Ciekawe kogo.- Odpowiedział sarkastycznie chłopak. -A jak myślisz? Kto ma jeszcze Miraculum i Kwami, i zmienia się w super-bohatera? -Biedronka i Czarny Kot!- Odparł z entuzjazmem nastolatek. Po chwili jednak jego dobry humor zniknął.- Tyle, że ja nawet nie wiem kim są. -A czy musisz to koniecznie wiedzieć? Jak na razie wystarczy, że powiesz im o co chodzi...- Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się. Podleciał do okna o wpatrywał się chwilę w obraz, który się rozciągał za szklaną szybą. W końcu chłopak zaczął się niepokoić. -Hej, Lazz. Coś się stało? -Ja to czuję.- Wypowiedział zszokowany, po chwili podleciał do przyjaciela i zaczął robić w powietrzu kółka.- Ja to czuję! -Czujesz swoje Miraculum?!- W tym momencie stworzonko przestało. -Niestety nie, ale... -Ale...?! -...ale czuję Miraculum Lisa, zostało aktywowane. -Czyli?- Spytał chłopak, wciąż nie rozumiejąc swojego Kwami. -Powiem ci tylko tyle, Paryż ma nowego obrońcę, Kwami Lisa znalazła wybrańca, co jest dla nas jeszcze lepsze. Teraz wystarczy, że poprosisz o pomoc Biedronkę, Czarnego Kota i nowego bohatera. -Innymi słowy, mamy jeszcze lepiej, bo mamy więcej osób, które nam pomogą. -Dokładnie, Nino. Chłopak zaczął się szykować do spania, znalazł dla swojego przyjaciela przytulne gniazdko z jednej z jego czapek z daszkiem. Sam poszedł się ogarnąć do łazienki, gdy wrócił położył się na łóżko, a obok położył legowisko Lazz'ego. -Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy będę walczyć u boku innych super-bohaterów. -Ja czekam na twoją pierwszą transformację. Ciekawi mnie jak zareagujesz. - Jakoś to pójdzie. Najpierw musimy wszystko wytłumaczyć reszcie. -Poznają twoją tożsamość, a ty prawdopodobnie poznasz ich. -Wiem i to jest chyba jedyna rzecz, której się obawiam. -Huh? Dlaczego? -Może to być każdy, mój rywal, albo mój przyjaciel. Ktoś kogo znam, lub ktoś kogo na oczy nie widziałem. Trochę się tego obawiam. -Spokojnie, Nino wszystko się ułoży. -Muszę pomyśleć też nad ksywką. Hihihi. -Hahaha, jak chcesz to mogę ci podpowiedzieć z wyborem. -No dobra...mów. -Może to być coś związanego z kolorem, lub miejscem odnalezienia Miraculum. -Poczekam do swojej pierwszej transformacji. Następnego dnia, Nino obudził telefon, zmęczony odebrał, a po chwili rozmowy rozłączył się. -Kto to był? -Mama mojej dziewczyny, powiedziała, że jej córka nie idzie dziś do szkoły, a ja nawet nie mam zamiaru się ruszać z łóżka. Za bardzo zmęczony jestem. -O tej dziewczynie powiesz mi później, bo teraz to ledwo się trzymasz. -Moja wina, że tak długo rozmawialiśmy?! -No dobra, dobra. Idź spać, a nie masz do mnie pretensje.- Po jakimś czasie chłopak ponownie zasnął, przepełniony wrażeniami z poprzedniego wieczoru. Jedno jest pewne, musi porozmawiać z obrońcami Paryża, jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie wiadomo jakie to może mieć skutki...od tego zależą ich dalsze losy, zarówno chłopaka i jego Kwami, jak i dotychczasowych bohaterów. Rozdział 8 Była sobota, Mari właśnie projektowała spódniczkę, starannie kreśliła każdą kreskę, uprzednio rzetelnie się zastanawiając. Jednak w jej głowie nie gościł tylko projekt, wraz z nim był tam Adrien. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że Czarny Kot przez cały czas, był zielonookim blondynem. Na jej usta wpłynął błogi i rozmarzony uśmiech. -Myślisz o Adrienie? -Huh? Skąd wiesz? -Zawsze kiedy o nim myślisz, masz ten rozczulający uśmiech.- Szatynka zaśmiała się na stwierdzenie swojej przyjaciółki. Oderwała się od szkicownika, żeby z nią porozmawiać. -Tak, myślę o nim. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że on jest Czarnym Kotem. -A najlepsze jest to, że odrzucałaś go, bo się w nim zakochałaś. -Proszę, nie przypominaj.- Odparła smutnie dziewczyna. -Marinette? -Tak, Tikki? -Wiesz, że to znaczy, że Adrien cię podrywał, przez ten cały czas?- Nastolatka momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, dotąd nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Od razu przypomniała jej się akcja z Arcygliną i tekst chłopaka ,,No, muszę już lecieć. Za niedługo skończy mi się czas, a wtedy...zobaczyłabyś mnie bez maski i...zwariowałabyś na moim punkcie. Teraz już była podobna do pomidora, nie zauważyła, że ktoś jest na oknie. -Witaj, Princess. -Aaaaa.- Szatynka zawinęła się w koc i usiadła w kącie pokoju, Tikki i Czarny Kot patrzyli się na nią. -Emmm, Tikki? Wiesz dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje?- Spytał zdezorientowany chłopak. Stworzonko się zaśmiało. -Uświadomiła sobie, że skoro jesteś Czarnym Kotem, a ona się w tobie kocha...to znaczy, że przez ten cały czas ty ją podrywałeś.- Teraz to blondyn był czerwony, jednak nie tak bardzo jak jego ukochana. Powoli podszedł do dziewczyny. -To co My Lady? Zmienisz się w Biedronsie i załatwimy akumę, czy wolisz tu zostać i się trochę ze mną zabawić?- Szczególny nacisk położył na przezwiska, a całą wypowiedź mówił uwodzącym tonem. Szatynka rozumiejąc znaczenie tych słów, w sekundę znalazła się na środku pokoju. -Tikki, Kropkuj!- Po chwili, już w stroju patrzyła przez okno, natomiast jej partner wzruszył ramionami. -Powinienem być zły, że nie chcesz się ze mną pobawić, ale, że sytuacja na to nie pozwala, to jestem zmuszony ci wybaczyć. -Oj już nie udawaj zranionego kotka. Jak tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to pozwolę ci gdzieś mnie zaprosić. -Do tego nie potrzebuję pozwolenia, Księżniczko. Wyskoczyli przez okno w pokoju dziewczyny i zaczęli skakać po dachach w poszukiwaniu osoby opętanej przez akumę. Kilka chwil później znaleźli się przy nowym słudze Władcy Ciem. Była to dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu, z długimi czerwonymi włosami, oraz czarnymi oczami, zarówno tęczówki, białka, jak i źrenice były w tym kolorze. Było to trochę przerażające. Postać była ubrana w pomarańczowo czarny kostium w czerwone paski. U rąk miała długie szpony, a mówić nie pozwalał jej bandaż, który w połączeniu z maską zakrywał jej całą twarz. Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej, za budynkiem chowała się pewna dziewczyna, nagle z jej kieszeni u spodni wyleciało małe stworzonko. -Alya. Musisz się przemienić. -A...ale...- nastolatka nie była pewna, czy powinna. W końcu miała jedną lekcję, a ta przeciwniczka wyglądała na silną. -Nie ma żadnego ,,ale". Zobowiązałaś się, więc teraz się nie wymiguj. Rozumiem, że się boisz, ale musisz pokazać światu, że zasługujesz na dar, który od niego dostałaś.- Nie pewność momentalnie przeszła, a zastąpiło ją zdeterminowanie. -Rokki, pokaż kitę!- Z zaułka wskoczyła na dach, a z niego wylądowała tuż obok Biedronki. Doświadczeni bohaterowie, byli zszokowani, ale nie pozwolili, by coś ich rozproszyło. -Pomóc wam? -Ummm, no cóż...jasne, czemu nie? Tylko...kim ty jesteś?- Spytała się wyraźnie zadziwiona granatowo-włosa( obie są ciemno-włose więc jakoś je trzeba odróżnić, tylko na jedną będę mówić szatynka). -Więęęc. Możecie mnie nazywać...Volpina. Od teraz będę wam pomagać.- W głowie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota pojawił się głosik Kwami. ~Sorki, zapomniałam/łem ci powiedzieć.- Oboje wywrócili oczami. -No dobra, Volpina. Miło poznać, my się przedstawiać nie musimy. Fajnie, że będziesz nam pomagać. Jakieś plany Biedronsiu?- Ta jednak zignorowała go i wpatrywała się w przeciwnika, stoją tu kilka dobrych minut, a ona nawet ich nie zaatakowała. Po chwili skierowała wzrok na bandaż, który lekko się ruszał, co oznacza, że przez ten cały czas rzucała na nich zaklęcie. -Uciekamy. -Co?!- Wykrzyknęli wyraźnie zdziwiona Volpina i Czarny Kot. -To co słyszeliście. Już!- Złapała nowicjuszkę w pasie, bo wiedziała, że jej kochany sobie poradzi. Ledwo co zdążyli się oddalić, a w miejscu gdzie wcześniej byli pojawił się wielki wybuch. Siła wyrzutu wyrzuciła ich na jeden z dachów. -Skąd ty?!- Nowicjuszka widocznie nie rozumiała jak to się stało. -Kiedy wy gadaliście, ja obserwowałam tę dziewczynę. Nie ruszała się, co było dziwne, bo miała taką okazję do ataku. Jednak...ruszała ustami, szybko połączyłam fakty i na szczęście w porę nas ostrzegłam. -Dobra, Princess. Teraz musimy się zastanowić nad jakimś planem, bo coś mi się wydaję, że nie poradzimy sobie na spontanie. -Chat, ma rację Biedronko, nie poradzimy sobie bez planu. -Ech, no dobra. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, czy mogłabyś coś o sobie powiedzieć? O twojej mocy, broni itd. W końcu jeszcze nie walczyliśmy razem, więc nie znam twoich możliwości. -Nooo, dobraaa. Więc tak, jestem Volpina, posiadam Miraculum Lisa. Nie mam żadnego jo-jo, czy kija, który pomógłby mi w poruszaniu się po budynkach. Zamiast tego mam, możliwość dalekiego skoku. Moją bronią jest to...-mówiąc to wskazała na instrument, umieszczony na udzie. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej to blondyn. -Chwila, moment. Walczysz fletem?- Ta się tylko zaśmiała, zakręciła instrumentem w dłoniach, jak jakąś pałką, a po chwili zamiast tej niegroźnej rzeczy trzymała łuk z ostrymi strzałami. -Coś mówiłeś? -Ja?! Nie no, coś ty! Musiało ci się przesłyszeć!- Odparł wyraźnie zażenowany chłopak. Biedronka zachichotała, a po chwili i ona postanowiła coś powiedzieć. -A co z twoją super mocą? -Cóż, jeszcze nie miałam okazji jej użyć, więc można powiedzieć, że jest to taka dzika karta. -Rozumiem, teraz trzeba pomyśleć nad jakimś planem... Kilka minut później z wymyślonym planem działania, znaleźli się przy opętanej dziewczynie, wiedzieli już że jej moc jest związana z ogniem. Walczyli z nią długo, aż w końcu postanowili użyć swoich mocy. Blondyn z pomocą Kotaklizmu zrobił jej klatkę w kształcie stożka, podobną do tej, którą zrobił Postraszycielce. -Szczęśliwy Traf!- na ręce dziewczyny spadła metalowa rura, rozejrzała się po okolicy. Kropki pokryły, rurę, klatkę, niebo i...Volpinę.- Volpina! Czas na dziką kartę!- Szatynka rozumiejąc słowa partnerki, wsłuchała się w głos swojej kwami. ~Wyobraź sobię burzę. Sztorm, zawieruchę...deszcz. Przyłóż flet do ust i graj. -DZIKA MELODIA!- Bohaterka wykonała polecenia Kwami, a po chwili otoczył ją deszcz i chmury, w okół niej wariował wiatr, a sama znajdowała się w oku cyklonu. Biedronka szybko umieściła rurę na szczycie klatki, ta ściągnęła pioruny, postać zawyła żałośnie. Po chwili, wszystko ucichło, gdy pył opadł ujrzeli rozwaloną klatkę, która prawdopodobnie nie wytrzymała napięcia, ale nie zobaczyli osoby. Spojrzeli się na siebie i wolnym krokiem skierowali do miejsca. -Cz...czy my ją zabiliśmy?- Spytała przerażona nowicjuszka. Biedronka kucnęła i przejechała dłonią po zwęglonej powierzchni. -Nie, było by ciało, lub cokolwiek innego.- W tej kwestii uspokoiła przyjaciółkę, ale pozostało jedno pytanie... -W takim razie, gdzie ona jest?- Spytała ponownie lisiczka. -Biedronko, ona uciekła, prawda?- Ta odpowiedziała twierdząco skinieniem głowy, ale po chwili dodała. -Jednak na pewno nie wróci, przynajmniej na razie.- W tym momencie usłyszeli charakterystyczne pikanie.- Tak, czy siak. Musimy się zbierać i lepiej mieć się na baczności.- Przed pożegnaniem użyła jeszcze Wspaniałej Biedronki, by wszystko wróciło do normy. Razem z Czarnym Kotem wróciła do swojego pokoju, gdzie się przemienili. -To naprawdę dziwne...pierwszy raz uciekł nam złoczyńca. -Wiem, Adrien. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że dała radę uciec z klatki nie rozwalając jej. Dodajmy jeszcze, że wszystko było pod napięciem. -Na razie się tym nie zamartwiajmy. Uciekła i jak powiedziałaś z pewnością długo nie wróci. Tak w ogóle, to co sądzisz o naszej nowej partnerce? -Z pewnością jest silna, ale mało doświadczona. To była jej pierwsza misja i od razu skok na głęboką wodę. -Ale bez niej byśmy sobie nie poradzili.- Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i przytulił się do jej pleców, kładąc brodę na jej ramieniu.- To na czym skończyliśmy, My Lady?- Szatynka ponownie była czerwona, a blondyn zachichotał, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Wtem dziewczyna ujrzała zmęczone Kwami. -Na tym, że trzeba dać Tikki i Plagg'owi jeść.- Zeszła szybko i dała Kwami jedzenie po czym podeszła do chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek.- Wiesz, że cię kocham, Kotku?- Spytała słodkim głosem i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Adrien położył swoje ręce na jej talii, jak tego dnia gdy wyjawił jej, że jest Czarnym Kotem. Po czym przyciągając ją do siebie, namiętnie pocałował. Pieszczota była oddawana z nie mniejszym zaangażowaniem. Dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w blond włosy chłopaka, co wywołało u niego pomruk zadowolenia. Tymczasem w innym miejscu. -Przepraszam cię panie. Zawiodłam cię. -Hahaha, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie udało im się ciebie pokonać, mało tego, zdołałaś uciec z śmiertelnej pułapki. Jestem zadowolony z ciebie... -Naprawdę?! Bardzo mnie to cieszy! -...jednakże, nie da się ukryć, iż nie przyniosłaś mi ich Miraculum. -Przepraszam, Panie. -Nie masz za co. Doszedł jeszcze nowy problem, a teraz dojdą i kolejne. Musimy się przygotować, muszę stworzyć więcej takich jak ty, silnych i zabójczych przeciwników, którzy nie ugną, się i nie poddadzą. -Obiecuję, że poprowadzę twoją armię do zwycięstwa. -Nie wątpię w to, w końcu jesteś najlepsza ze stworzonych przeze mnie złoczyńców, a teraz wracaj do domu. W końcu masz rodzinę, twoja córka pewnie tęskni...mam nadzieję, że następnym razem mnie zawiedziesz Fireslot.- Kobieta powoli odeszła, za drzwiami przybrała normalną postać. Na jej usta wpłynął szatański pół uśmiech, stanęła przy drodze, po chwili podjechało do niej TAXI, wsiadła do samochodu i mówiąc kierowcy gdzie ma się kierować, ruszyła w stronę domu. Natomiast Marinette i Adrien dalej siedzieli i cieszyli się swoją obecnością, po chwili dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do okna. Wpatrywała się w niebo, zasypane miliardami gwiazd.Nie zastanawiając się przytulił ją od tyłu, a dłonie splótł na jej talii, tak jak kilka godzin temu. Odgarniając kosmyk ciemnych włosów ucałował ją w polik, na jej usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech, a po chwili wydobył się z nich cichy szept... -Boże, strzeż mnie od fałszywych przyjaciół, z wrogami poradzę sobie sama. Rozdział 9 Spała, albo chciała spać, ale nie mogła...niedziela, a ta nie mogła spać. Jaja jakieś, czy co? Nie, to nie jaja. To tylko zakichany telefon, którego nie chciała odebrać. Bo, po co? Chciała spać, właśnie...ale nie mogła, bo nie chciało jej się odebrać telefonu. Po co ma wstawać i go wyciszyć? Za chwilę przestanie...i...przestał, uff. Chwila...znowu zaczął. -Eeeee...serio?! Nawet wyspać się nie mogę?!- Wykrzyknęła odbierając szatańską komórkę, nawet nie spojrzała kto dzwoni. Po prostu nacisnęła słuchawkę i robi pretensję...przez telefon. ~Hahaha. To księżniczka jeszcze nie wstała?- Z drugiej strony odezwał się głęboki, zaspany przez co również seksowny głos. -Adrien?! ~No, a jak myślisz? -Myślę, że masz extra seksowny zaspany głos.- I po co to mówiła. Prawda jest taka, że nawet nie pomyślała co mówi, palnęła coś takiego, ale z drugiej strony...-Po co dzwonisz, w niedzielę o godzinie...8?! Serio?! Nie można było wcześniej?!- Zadała pytanie, nie ukrywała sarkazmu. ~Dziękuję, za ten jakże podniecający komplement...twoje sarkastyczne zachowanie, gdy jesteś zirytowana, też jest niczego sobie.- Próbował ją wnerwić, tak po prostu, z rana. W końcu, czemu nie? -Ty mnie tak kochasz wyprowadzać z równowagi, prawda? ~A jak myślisz?- Znów ten zarąbiście seksowny głos. Szkoda tylko, że Mari nie zwracała na to uwagi, ją interesowało tylko łóżko...chociaż i tak nie zaśnie. -Już ci mówiłam co myślę, a teraz przepraszam, ale skoro już mnie OBUDZIŁEŚ, to idę wziąć prysznic i się ubrać. ~Pomóc ci?- Zamarła przez chwilę. On, na serio lubi ją wnerwiać, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jest słodki i uroczy, a jak flirtuje, naprawdę pociągający. -Wiesz, kochanie. To naprawdę kusząca propozycja... ~Hmmm? -...ale muszę odmówić. ~Ty to potrafisz człowieka zgasić.- Mimo, że wysilał się na zasmucony ton, to w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie. -I za to mnie kochasz, Kotku. To za ile mam być gotowa do wyjścia? ~A skąd taki pomysł Piękna? -Oboje wiemy, że nie zadzwoniłbyś bez powodu.- Z ust chłopaka wydobył się cichy chichot. ~Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. Będę o 10, ale to gdzie idziemy, pozostawiam w tajemnicy. -Ej, nie możesz. Musisz mi powiedzieć, bo nie wiem jak mam się ubrać. ~Nie powiem, jak dla mnie, nie ważne co założysz i tak będziesz wyglądać pięknie. -Może dla ciebie, ale nie dla ludzi. ~Nie znają się, ale skoro tak naciskasz to powiem ci, żebyś się ubrała elegancko, ale dziewczęco i z pazurem. -To taki Koci żart? ~Za to mnie kochasz.- Tym razem oboje się zaśmiali, jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, po czym rozłączyli się. Szatynka rzuciła telefon na łóżko i dłońmi przetarła twarz. Westchnęła i rozciągnęła się, a po chwili ruszyła leniwym krokiem w stronę szafy. Jej ukochany zadzwonił ok. 8, rozmowa trwała pół godziny, więc ma mniej więcej półtorej godziny do wyjścia. Gdy otwierała szafę podleciała do niej Kwami. -Jak słodko. Obudził cię z rana romantyczną rozmową i od razu zaprosił na randkę.- Opisała sytuację przyjaciółka dziewczyny. -Szczęściara ze mnie, tylko mój C-H-Ł-O-P-A-K, nie pozwala mi się wysypiać.-Specjalnie przeliterowała słowo. Wzrokiem mierzyła każdy ciuch jaki miała w szafie, zastanawiała się co ma wybrać.- Elegancko, dziewczęco, z pazurem, czyli trochę wyzywająco...hmmm.- Mruczała pod nosem i kurczowo przerzucała kolejne materiały. W końcu się poddała.- Tikki? Pomożesz? -To już zostaw kilku tysiąc letniej specjalistce.- Na buźce Kwami pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, wleciała do mebla i przeszukiwała wszystkie szafki. Mari w tym czasie postanowiła się ogarnąć, czyli wziąć prysznic i wykonać poranną toaletę. Po chwili odświeżona chwyciła za strój, który wybrała jej przyjaciółka i nie zastanawiając się długo przebrała się w niego. Miała na sobie począwszy od góry, czarną bluzkę na grube ramiączka z średnim dekoltem, w końcu nie będzie świecić biustem na mieście. Na bluzce był czerwony cieniowany nadruk przedstawiający serce. Na to, narzuciła kremową ramoneskę z stojącym kołnierzykiem i ćwiekami na rękawach. Niżej była czerwona spódniczka przed kolana, składała się z trzech falban, które delikatnie po sobie spadały, dalej miała czarne zakolanówki. Zaś na nogach czerwone pantofelki na niskim obcasie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, iż Kwami starannie dobrało jej ubiór, choć sama nie wiedziała, że posiada taką ramoneskę. -No to pozostała kwestia fryzury.- Szybko oceniła sytuację, jednak jej przyjaciółka nie do końca się z tym zgadzała. -I makijażu. Dziś moja droga zamierzam pokazać twoją dziką naturę. Będziesz wyglądać elegancko, jak księżniczka, dziewczęco jak nimfa, a całemu wyglądu nadamy charakteru, jak u prawdziwej bad girl. -Tikki?! Czy ty chcesz ze mnie zrobić jakąś emo?!- Dziewczyna lekko się przeraziła, jednak było za późno, by się wycofać. Musiała zdać się na przeczucie swojej małej przyjaciółki. Przyniosła jakieś krzesło do łazienki i oddała pałeczkę Tikki. Stworzonko zaczęło krążyć w okół niej, najpierw postanowiło zająć się fryzurą. Włosy dziewczyny rozpuściła i ułożyła w tak zwany, lekki nieład, zebrała dwa kosmyki po dwóch stronach głowy i stworzyła z nich cienkie kucyki, które w pierw odłączone czerwonymi kokardkami, od jej włosów, później opadały i łączyły się z resztą. Wizualnie jej fryzura stała się lekka. Grzywkę jak zawsze zaczesana była na bok. Teraz przyszedł czas na make-up, lekki róż na policzkach, natomiast na ustach wyrazista czerwień. Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi na chusteczce, by pozbyć się nadmiaru. Nie chciała w końcu, ubrudzić swojego ukochanego czerwoną szminką. Podkreśliła jeszcze rzęsy maskarą, tylko już bez pomocy kwami. Wtem usłyszała jak otwiera się jej klapa od pokoju, lub raczej jak ktoś ją otwiera. Po chwili w drzwiach łazienki stanął wysoki, zielonooki blondyn, był ubrany w śnieżnobiały T-shirt, z kolorowym nadrukiem przypominającym graffiti, jasne jeansy i białe trampki. -No wit...wow.- Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, ponieważ zaparło mu dech w piersiach na widok jego dziewczyny. Ta natomiast nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, sprzeczała się z Kwami. -Nie Tikki, ja to ścieram. Czuję się jak tapetowana lala. -Nie prawda, poza tym nie wyglądasz źle. -Jak patrzę w lustro, to wydaje mi się, że zaraz szału dostanę. Róż okej, maskara spoko, ale te usta. Przesadziłaś tym razem.- Chłopak powędrował wzrokiem na wymienioną część ciała. Krwista czerwień rzucała się w oczy, jednak bardzo pasowała do jej stroju. -Hej, ja wiem co mówię. -A ja wiem co uważam.-Kończąc sprzeczkę, nastolatka chwyciła za wacik i jednym ruchem zmyła szminkę, po czym chwyciła za błyszczyk i maznęła nim wargi. Trochę nimi poruszała, by rozprowadzić substancję i z krytycznym wzrokiem spojrzała w lustro.- I co? Nie jest lepiej? -No dobra, tym razem miałaś rację. -Hihihi. Oh Adrien. Już jesteś, wezmę tylko torebkę i możemy iść.- Chciała wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale w progu, poczuła coś dziwnego. Mianowicie rękę chłopaka, która oplatała jej talię. W jednej chwili przyciągnął ją do siebie, ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Mierzył ją wzrokiem, swych głębokich zielonych oczu. -Cudownie wyglądasz, My Lady.- Lekko się zarumieniła, a na jej usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech. Nim zdążyła się zorientować blondyn złączył ich wargi w długim namiętnym pocałunku. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i zarzuciła mu ręce na kark pogłębiając pocałunek. Te jakże romantyczną chwilę, jak zwykle musiał im ktoś przerwać. -Łeeee. Pohamujcie się trochę. Proszę.- Zielonooki zmierzył wzrokiem ktosia, który śmiał przerwać mu ten moment. -TY prosisz? A to nowość Plagg.- Odparł przewracając oczami. W tym czasie Marinette odeszła od chłopaka, by poszukać jakiejś torebki. Dzięki temu chciała też ukryć swoje zawstydzenie całą sytuacją. W końcu znalazła, to czego szukała, jej kwami szybko schowała się do dodatku ubioru i po chwili wychodzili z mieszkania. Szli powolnym krokiem, szatynka nadal nie wiedziała gdzie się kierują, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to. Opierała się o tors chłopaka, który delikatnie ją przytulał. Po chwili doszli do małej kawiarenki w centrum. Tak jak przeczuwała dziewczyna, weszli do niej i zajęli miejsce przy jednym ze stolików. Złożyli zamówienie i zaczęli rozmawiać. Wtem uwagę dziewczyny przykuł, przyglądający się im średniego wieku mężczyzna z aparatem. -Adrien, ten facet robi nam zdjęcia.- Nastolatek momentalnie się odwrócił, spojrzał wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści na paparazzi. -No pięknie. Nawet nie mogę w spokoju spędzić niedzielnego popołudnia. Chodź Mari.- Chwycił szybko nadgarstek dziewczyny i wybiegł wraz z nią z kawiarenki. Fotograf przez chwilę ich gonił, ale udało im się uciec. Schowali się w parku. -Co to miało być? -Jestem modelem, a ostatnio ojciec załatwił jakąś extra sesje, dla drogiej firmy. Wiadomość wyciekła do sieci i teraz muszę użerasz się z kimś takim jak ten facet. -To znaczy... -Że prawdopodobnie zdjęcia z naszej randki będą w internecie i nie tylko? Tak, dokładnie to.- Dziewczyna momentalnie zbladła, zaczęła dyszeć i się denerwować. Chłopak widząc to przytulił dziewczynę.- Mari, ja naprawdę przepraszam. Mogłem cię dziś nigdzie nie wyciągać, nie miałabyś przeze mnie kłopotów.- Nastolatka słysząc to uspokoiła się, spojrzała na zmartwionego blondyna i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. -Spokojnie Adrien. Dobrze wiem na co się piszę, będąc z tobą, jednak nie da się ukryć, że jest to dla mnie nowa sytuacja i muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Poza tym, w tym stroju, który wybrała dla mnie Tikki, nie zdziwię się jeśli nikt nie nie pozna. Teraz pomyślmy co dalej.- Zielonooki uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że jego ukochana go rozumie. -W takim razie, co powiesz na to...byśmy znaleźli jakieś miejsce, przemienili się i spędzili resztę dnia bez śledzących nas na każdym kroku paparazzi? -Idealny pomysł, ale z tym też powinniśmy uważać. Nikt nie może nas śledzić.- Po chwili wybiegli z parku i zaczęli szukać jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca. Kilka minut później upewnieni, że nikt ich nie widzi, przemienili się i wskoczyli na dach jednego z budynków. Jak widać w sam raz, bo na horyzoncie ujrzeli wielki promień wśród innych kamienic. Nie tracąc czasu pokierowali się w tamtą stronę, w pewnym momencie dołączyła do nich lisiczka. Ich nowym wrogiem, a jednocześnie więźniem akumy, okazał się jakiś dzieciak, któremu mama zakazała płynąc z kolegami Sekwaną. Szybko uporali się z problemem, a Biedronka oczyściła akumę. Już mieli wracać gdy nagle podbiegł do nich pewien chłopak. -Biedronko! Mam poważny problem!- Bohaterzy spojrzeli na swoje Miracula, oceniając ile czasu im jeszcze pozostało. Ostatecznie postanowili wysłuchać nastolatka, Volpina złapała go w pasie i wraz z towarzyszami pokierowała się w ustronne miejsce. Wylądowali, a lisica postawiła chłopaka na ziemi. -To jaki jest ten twój problem?- Spytała lisiczka bez zbędnych ceregieli. -Wiem, że jesteście posiadaczami Miraculum i Kwami, chcę was prosić o pomoc, ponieważ...ech, może na początek wam coś pokażę. Lazz, wyłaź.- Na tę komendę spod czapki chłopaka wyleciała lazurowa istotka. -Witajcie, Biedronko, Czarny Kocie i Volpino. Jestem Lazz. -T...to Kwami?- Spytał się blondyn. -Nie wiedziałam, że posiadasz Kwami, Nino.- Stwierdziła granatowo-włosa. Natomiast lisiczka była zszokowana, jej chłopak też miał być super-bohaterem. Przez chwilę nie mogła się ruszyć, jednak, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, szybko się ogarnęła. -Huh? Znasz mnie? -To czy cię znamy, czy nie, nie ma większego znaczenia.- Szybko skończyła temat szatynka(Volpina, jakby ktoś nie pamiętał. Gdy jest ona i Biedronka, to ją tak nazywam). -Powiedz, w czym tkwi problem.- Zachęcił chłopaka Kot. -No dobra. A więc tak...jakby to powiedzieć...hmmm... -Dalej Nino. Uzgodniliśmy, że im powiesz i poprosisz ich o pomoc, więc to zrób. -Już, już Lazz. W dużym skrócie...mam Kwami, ale nie mam Miraculum.- Na tę wiadomość dziewczyny cicho parsknęły śmiechem, zaś zielonooki strzelił sobie facepalma. -Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak to możliwe?- Spytała widocznie zirytowana fiołkowooka(Mari!!!). Teraz pałeczkę przejęło stworzonko. -Miraculum jest, ale nie wiem gdzie. Na pewno nie we Francji. Sęk w tym, że nie mamy się jak do niego dostać, bo przecież zwykły nastolatek nie będzie podróżować po świecie w poszukiwaniu bransolety. -Och, czyli nawet nie wiesz, gdzie jest twoje Miraculum? -Jeszcze nie, Biedronko, ale się dowiem jak ktoś je założy. -Ale, czy w takim razie, nie zostaniesz wezwany do tej osoby?- Spytał zaciekawiony dachowiec. -Coś takiego może się stać, gdy będę kilka kilometrów od tej osoby, ale jak wspomniałem Miraculum nawet nie ma w tym kraju. -No dobrze, więc musimy się zastanowić nad tym. -Już wiecie co się stało, więc możecie mi pomóc?- Tym razem wtrącił się Nino. -Postaramy się, ale...- Marinette była widocznie zdenerwowana i lekko przygryzała wargę. -Ale?- Spytał zaniepokojony Kot, nie podobało mu się zachowanie jego ukochanej, zaś jej nie podobała się okropna prawda, której nie dało się ukryć. -...ale nawet, jeśli Lazz wyczuje tą bransoletę, to nie będziemy przecież podróżować jako super-bohaterowie. -Czyli musimy się ujawnić?- To też nie podobało się Volpinie. W końcu Nino dowiedziałby się kim jest, a wtedy, wtedy możliwe, że czułby się urażony, iż nie powiedziała mu o tym, ale co miała poradzić? Biedronka miała racje. W odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie dostała potwierdzający ruch głowy. - Więc co nam pozostaje? Plagg...- Blondyn już miał odwołać przemianę, ale powstrzymała go jego dziewczyna. -Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Musimy się naprawdę nad tym zastanowić, może będzie inne wyjście. Teraz po prostu...- Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jej uwagę zwróciło Kwami, wpatrywał się w dal, a jego oczy były zamglone. Po chwili wyrwał się z transu i zaczął latać w okół swojego przyjaciela. -Czuję...czuję Miraculum. Ktoś założył bransoletę!- Wykrzyknęło stworzenie, nie ukrywając radości. -Powiedz Lazz, szybko! Gdzie ono jest?- Szczęśliwy był też nastolatek. -Miraculum znajduję się w... Rozdział 10 Szła powoli ulicą, padał deszcz, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało...nie zwracała na to uwagi, od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, nic jej nie obchodziło. Nagle zatrzymała się na środku chodnika, zmuszając uciekających przed deszczem ludzi do omijania jej. Podniosła głowę, pozwalając krystalicznym kroplom powoli spływać po jej twarzy, znacząc jej delikatne rysy. Głęboko odetchnęła, świeżym rześkim powietrzem. Po czym włożyła ręce do kieszeni i ruszyła do domu swojej cioci. Nie jej domu, mimo, że tam mieszkała...nie nazywała tego miejsca swoim domem. Dom jest tam gdzie jest rodzina, a przecież...ona jej nie miała. Tym czasem w innym miejscu. -Mari! Wstawaj, dziś poniedziałek, a wiesz co to oznacza!- Wykrzyknęła młoda kobieta. -Dobrze mamo! Już wstaję.- Nastolatka usiadła na łóżku i przetarła oczy, jednak jej to nie pomogło. Ruszyła więc w stronę łazienki, żeby przemyć twarz. W tym czasie zawibrowała jej komórka, dlatego od razu po wyjściu z pomieszczenia chwyciła go i przeleciała wzrokiem po tekście.- Będę o 7. 30, bądź gotowa Księżniczko. <3 -Oooo. Jak słodko, napisał ci serduszko.- Zachwyciła się Kwami Biedronki, która podleciała i przeczytała wiadomość. -Nie wiesz, że nie czyta się cudzych wiadomości?- Skarciła ją dziewczyna, jednak jej ton wydawał się być rozbawiony. Szatynka szybko się ogarnęła, wyglądała jak zawsze...z drobną zmianą, otóż włosy postanowiła rozpuścić. Po chwili zbiegała już ze schodów, na śniadanie. Jej mała przyjaciółka już była w jej plecaku. Posiłek składał się z owoców, przetworów i tradycyjnie, świeżego pieczywa. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zjadła to na co miała ochotę i zbiegła do piekarni. Wiedziała, że jej chłopak będzie kupować sobie coś do szkoły, poza tym, ona też coś musiała wziąć. Nie pomyliła się, blondyn właśnie kupował sobie jagodziankę... -Emmm. Mamo? Mogłabyś mi coś dać do szkoły?- Jej rodzicielka podeszła do jednej z półek i spakowała swojej córce jedną z wielu słodkich bułek. Natomiast nastolatka podeszła do chłopaka, gdzie czekały na nią jego umięśnione ramiona. Bez wahania przytuliła się do niego i złożyła na jego poliku delikatny pocałunek. -Mari? -Tak, mamo?- Spytała odrywając się od swojego ukochanego. -Dzisiaj przyjeżdża do nas twoja kuzynka. -Kuzynka? Ja mam jakąś kuzynkę? Z tego co wiem, to wujek nie ma nawet żony?- Zadała kolejne pytania, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. -Wiesz, to taka dalsza kuzynka. Mój brat cioteczny, zginął w wypadku, razem ze swoją żoną i osierocili córkę. Zajęła się nią siostra, tego mojego kuzyna, czyli moja kuzynka. Niestety teraz nie może się nią zajmować z różnych powodów. Dlatego zamieszka z nami. -I ty mi dopiero teraz o tym mówisz?!- Nastolatka widocznie się stresowała, ale uspokoiła się gdy usłyszała śmiech kobiety. -Spokojnie Mari. Będzie dzielić z tobą pokój, wracając...ja jestem jej dalszą ciocią, a ty jej dalszą kuzynką. Po prostu ciepło ją przyjmij.- Dziewczyna już miała wychodzić ze swoim chłopakiem, gdy nagle zatrzymał ją głos matki.- Ach, Mari. Jeszcze coś...postaraj się pochować żyletki i ostre przedmioty.- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno. Szatynka odruchowo spojrzała na blondyna, była zaniepokojona, on zresztą też. Złapał ją za rękę, by choć trochę rozpędzić strach, a po chwili wyszli bez słowa. Wsiedli do limuzyny blondyna. Dziewczyna bez życia wpatrywała się w obraz za szybą. -Mari? Wszystko ok?- Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos chłopaka. -Co? Ach, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu... -Zaniepokoiły cię słowa mamy?- Nastolatka pokręciła przecząco głową. -Zastanawiam się nad niebieskim Miraculum. -No tak. Czeka nas wycieczka za granicę. -Tia, powrócę do korzeni, do Chin (brawo dla tych co zgadli). -Mari? -Tak, Adrien?- Spojrzała się na niego i kilkukrotnie zamrugała oczami, wprawiając wachlarz rzęs w ruch. -W szkole jeszcze nie wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem... -No wiem. Mamy im powiedzieć? -Nie musimy, jak na razie. Powiemy jak będzie okazja, ale licz się z tym, że jeśli Chloé będzie się do mnie przystawiać to nie zawaham się pocałować cię przy wszystkich. -Pokazówka? -Nie, po prostu mam tylko jedną Księżniczkę. Uwierz, nie chcę być playboy'em.- Przysiągł z ręką na sercu co wywołało chichot dziewczyny. -Jasne, jasne. Czarny Kot natomiast uwielbia podrywać dziewczyny. Tak, bardzo się różnicie, a jednocześnie jesteście tacy sami. -To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, Biedronsiu. Po chwili dojechali do szkoły, szybko wyszli z auta i pokierowali się w stronę sali. Usiedli na swoich miejscach. Nagle do chłopaka podeszła blondynka i zawiesiła mu ręce na szyi, po czym pociągająco zatrzepotała rzęsami. Jednak na zielonookim nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, wręcz go obrzydziło. Bez wahania ściągnął jej dłonie ze swoich ramion i zaczął się rozpakowywać. -A...a...Adrienku?- Spytała zszokowana blondynka. Natomiast dziewczyna siedząca za wymienionym chłopakiem zachichotała. Barbie obdarowała ją morderczym wzrokiem, na co ta ku jej zdziwieniu zareagowała niemal, że od razu i popatrzyła na nią pewnym wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak ją zignorowała, co zezłościło blondynkę. -Marinette! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Mnie nie można ignorować!- Wywołana nastolatka niechętnie zwróciła w jej stronę wzrok. Zilustrowała jej postać po czym od niechcenia się odezwała. -Coś jeszcze? Czy już sobie idziesz?- Umalowana celebrytka, aż kipiała ze złości. -Nie przyszłam tu do ciebie, tylko do mojego Adrienka!- Szatynka powoli wstała i zmierzyła ją wyzywającym wzrokiem. -Skoro nie przyszłaś tu do mnie, to po chama się na mnie drzesz, jak stare prześcieradło? Poza tym nie twojego Adrienka... Jeśli już to do MOJEGO chłopaka.- Tymi słowami zszokowała wszystkich, natomiast dotychczas odwrócony od niej blondyn, przekręcił się i spojrzał na nią rozbawionym wzrokiem. -Ja?! Twoim chłopakiem?!- Teraz dziewczyna wpatrywała się w blondyna zdezorientowana. On natomiast po chwili dokończył swoją wypowiedź.- Jesteś moją najukochańszą i jedyną Księżniczką.- Bez wahania złożył na jej ustach, romantyczny i namiętny pocałunek. Po chwili dostał z liścia od swojej ukochanej, tak, że jego twarz skierowała się kilka stopni w bok. -Jeszcze raz mnie idioto takimi słowami nastraszysz, to obiecuję, że tak dostaniesz, że nigdy nie będą chcieli zrobić z ciebie modela.- Urażona usiadła na swoim miejscu i chwyciła za długopis. Chłopak zorientował się, że przesadził z tym żartem. Złapał ją za podbródek zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. Nie obchodziło go to, że cała klasa patrzy się na nich, nie mogąc wydusić nawet słowa. -Hej, Princess. Przepraszam, to miał być taki żart. -No po prostu . Ty wiesz jak się przestraszyłam?!- Chłopak zachichotał. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. -Aż tak boisz się mnie stracić?- Ponownie ją pocałował, chciał jej wynagrodzić ten bezmyślny wybryk. Udało mu się, bo dziewczyna wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia mówiąc ciche "zapomnijmy". Chloé, która cały czas przyglądała się sytuacji, zrozumiała, że przegrała i wytrącona z równowagi wróciła do swojej ławki. -Ej, stary. To było chamskie.- Zwrócił uwagę blondynowi, Nino.- Poza tym... -...OD KIEDY JESTEŚCIE RAZEM?!- Pytanie dokończyła jego dziewczyna. Marinette spojrzała się na swojego chłopaka, a on na nią. Cieszył się, że w jej oczach nie było już złości, jednak wiedział, że przy następnej misji dostanie mu się...kilka razy. -To co Księżniczko? Od piątku? -Dokładnie? To...od godz.14.53.- Zwrócił na nią zdziwiony wzrok, a ta słodko zachichotała.- No co? Zaciągnąłeś mnie do tego zaułka w piątek zaraz po lekcjach. -I ty mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?! Swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce?!- Dziewczyna poczęła się tłumaczyć, a w tym czasie do klasy wkroczył dyrektor z informacją, iż zajęcia się dziś nie odbędą z powodu problemów technicznych, sprzętu w klasach. Oraz dopóki serwer nie będzie naprawiony nie będą się odbywały lekcje. Wszyscy, więc wrócili do domów. -Hej, Mari. Skoro mam czas, to może pójdziemy do ciebie? Może twoja kuzynka już jest? -No dobra.- Tak jak postanowili tak zrobili. W salonie zauważyli mamę dziewczyny i nastolatkę w ich wieku. Miała czarną bluzę i ciemne jeansy, spod zarzuconego kaptura, wydostawały się ciemne lekko kręcone kosmyki. Postać spojrzała na nich błękitnymi oczami, po czym wstała i powoli podeszła do dziewczyny. -Witaj, jestem Sarah. Ty pewnie jesteś Marinette?- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Nie miała na to ochoty i nie będzie mieć. Nie ma humoru od...od...od śmierci jej rodziców. Zdążyła jednak nauczyć się perfekcyjnie ukrywać swoje uczucia. Zakładała wiele różnych masek, by ukryć swoje uczucia i obawy. -Hej, Sarah. Tak, jestem Marinette, a to mój chłopak, Adrien.- Blondyn przywitał się z uśmiechem, jednak za chwilę się pożegnał, ponieważ musiał iść do domu. Dziewczyny skierowały się w stronę swojego pokoju.- A więc...Witaj w Paryżu! -Hahaha, dziękuję, kuzyneczko. -Hihihi. Dobra, muszę odrobić lekcje. -Mogę ci pomóc. Przy okazji dowiem się, czego będę się uczyć. -Oki.- Po chwili zasiadły wspólnie do pracy. Gdy skończyły zaczęły rozmawiać, w pewnym momencie fiołkowooka zadała błękitnookiej pytanie.- A teraz Sarah powiedz mi. Dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną normalnie rozmawiać?- Dziewczynę zdziwiło to pytanie. -O co ci chodzi? Przecież rozmawiamy. -Znam się na takich ludziach jak ty. Chcę porozmawiać z moją kuzynką, a nie z osobą wyglądającą jak ona. Wiem jak to jest udawać kogoś kim nie jesteś, ale tu nie musisz tego robić.- Dziewczyna posłała jej szczery uśmiech. Natomiast nowa domowniczka, od razu posmutniała. Jej maska zawiodła, ktoś poznał jej taktykę. Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Jak to zrobiła? Nikt wcześniej nie potrafił odróżnić jej maski od oblicza, a ta zrobiła to po kilku godzinach rozmowy. -Maski trzeba mieć wszędzie, bo nie wiadomo gdzie jest wróg. Jednak, gdy ktoś pozna twoją kryjówkę, to jaki ma sens dalsze ukrywanie?- Uśmiechnęła się smutno. -To powiedz mi...powiedz mi o sobie. -Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to proszę. Tylko ostrzegam, że moje życie nie jest kolorowe.- Zaczęła opowiadać nowej przyjaciółce o swoich przeżyciach związanych ze śmiercią rodziców, o przeprowadzce do ciotki, o tym jak bardzo zmieniła ją tragedia, a nastolatka słuchała. Gdy sytuacja tego wymagała przytuliły się, Mari ocierała co chwila cieknące łzy dziewczyny. Tak, o to minął im wieczór. Sarah po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła coś więcej od smutku, rozpaczy, goryczy, czy złości. Poczuła szczęście i wsparcie drugiej osoby. Jej kuzynka miała w sobie to coś co sprawiało, że mogła się przed nią otworzyć. Zyskała przyjaciółkę i po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła, iż ma rodzinę. Rozdział 11 Dziewczyny właśnie szykowały się do szkoły, Sarah była trochę zdenerwowana ponieważ to będzie jej pierwszy dzień. Zna tylko dwie osoby...no, nawet nie dwie...Adriena zna tylko z widzenia i wie, że jest chłopakiem jej przyjaciółki. Przyjaciółki? Chyba tak. W końcu, przegadały cały wieczór, bez udawania i masek. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła delikatną dłoń na swoim ramieniu, przekręciła głowę i ujrzała dziewczynę, która posyłała jej przyjazny uśmiech i patrzyła wesołymi, fiołkowymi oczami. -Nie martw się S. Gadałam z Alyą, moją przyjaciółką, powiedziała, że może się na chwilę przesiąść. Więc, możesz ze mną siedzieć. -Nie, dziękuję, usiądę z kimś innym. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.- Kilka chwil później kierowały się w stronę budynku szkoły. Sarah zarzuciła swój kaptur i włożyła dłonie w kieszenie bluzy.- Mari? -Huh? Tak? -Czy...czy będę musiała się przedstawiać?- Fiołkowooka zdziwiła się na to pytanie, jej kuzynka wydawała się być przerażona. Postanowiła więc poprawić jej humor. -Jak chcesz to ja mogę cię przedstawić i spokojnie, powiem tylko podstawowe informacje.- Dziewczyna słysząc słowa nastolatki uśmiechnęła się, zatrzymała się nagle i podniosła głowę, z której spadł kaptur. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zaczęła machać rękoma w obronnym geście. -Nie, nie. Dam sobie radę...chyba.- Wypowiedziała z smutnym uśmiechem, a po chwili ponownie zaciągając ciemny materiał na kruczoczarne włosy, ruszyła z kuzynką do sali. W sali wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nauczycielka nie poprosiła o przedstawienie się dziewczyny. Ta niepewnie wstała i rozejrzała się po klasie, po chwili jednak zacisnęła pięść. Założyła jedną ze swoich masek, dzięki czemu na jej ustach pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Nie uszło to uwadze Marinette, która uśmiechnęła się smutno, ale z troską i zrozumieniem. Po chwili czarno-włosa ruszyła na środek klasy. -Witajcie! Jestem Sarah, pochodzę z Chin. Przynajmniej od strony mojego taty jestem Chinką. Moi rodzice zginęli i wychowała mnie ciotka, a od niedawna opiekuje się mną siostra cioteczna mojego ojca, ciocia Sabine. Czyli jak wiecie, mama Marinette. Coś jeszcze? Chyba nie. Na zakończenie powiem, że bardzo się cieszę, że przez jakiś czas będę z wami chodzić do klasy.- Po jej słowach rozległy się oklaski, a dziewczyna zawstydzona, poszła do swojej ławki. Gdy przechodziła obok swojej kuzynki, usłyszała ciche Dobrze ci poszło, więc posłała krewnej wdzięczny uśmiech (coś dużo suszą ząbki, a to dopiero początek rozdziału). Zajęcia minęły spokojnie, ale już po zajęciach znów pojawił się problem. Akumy, nie dają spokoju, ale przynajmniej bohaterowie się nie nudzą. Teraz jednak byli zestresowani, wiedzieli bowiem, że dziś będą musieli się ujawnić. Blondyn mimowolnie przypomniał sobie moment, w którym dowiedzieli się gdzie jest Miraculum i jak postanowili, iż po najbliższej akcji wyjawią kim są, a wkrótce zorganizują wyjazd. Okazało się, że motylek przejął władzę nad dziewczyną, którą rzucił chłopak...niby nic takiego, ale rozstanie przez telefon jest chamskie. -Ja na jej miejscu, też bym się wnerwiła.- Skwitowała, przemieniona już granatowo-włosa. -Przysięgam. Jeśli już miałbym z tobą zrywać, to nie przez telefon. Tyle, że nawet takich myśli nie miałem.- Powiedział zielonooki z dłonią na sercu. Biedronka się zaśmiała i zmierzyła ukochanego wymownym wzrokiem. -Dobrze wiesz, co by z ciebie zostało, gdybyś spróbował ze mną tak zerwać, ba gdybyś w ogóle chciał ze mną zerwać.- Spojrzała na blondyna morderczym wzrokiem, ten wzdrygnął się i głośno przełknął ślinę. Postanowili jednak skupić się na walce i szybko uporać się z niebezpiecznym problemem. Już mieli ruszać do akcji, gdy nagle obok nich wylądowała pewna tajemnicza blondynka. Widać, że była posiadaczką Miraculum, ponieważ miała na sobie obścisły strój. Włosy upięte w kok, który podtrzymywały dwie białe i ostre pałeczki. Na biodrach widniał zwinięty bat. Cały ubiór nadawał wygląd pszczoły, gdyż na tym owadzie był opierany styl. Jak reszta posiadała również maskę. -No witam Biedronkę i Kocurka, oraz nowicjuszkę. Dotarcie tu mi troszkę zajęło, ale cóż.- Mówiąc to poprawiła zgrabnym ruchem ręki zaczesaną na prawo grzywkę.- Żeby nie było, zielona w sprawach z Miraculum nie jestem. Sprowadziłam się tu, a wcześniej byłam super-bohaterką w innym kraju.- Pozostali bohaterowie mierzyli ją zdziwionym wzrokiem, ta widząc to uśmiechnęła się chytrze i bez wahania ruszyła na przeciwnika. -Te, lala. Jak cię facet rzucił, to nie powód, by niszczyć świat. -Zamknij się, blondyno.- Wysyczała przeciwniczka, w jej głosie było czuć jad. -Oj, oj...ktoś tu chyba ma okresik.- Kot słysząc to wybudził się z transu i mimowolnie się zaśmiał. -No no Pszczółka. Teksty to ty walisz dobre.- Pochwalił nową towarzyszkę.- Biedronsiu, ja rozumiem, że wyglądam niesamowicie...ale, żeby od razu się tak zawieszać?- Dziewczyny (Volpina i Biedronka) potrząsnęły głowami. -Kici, ładny pyszczek to nie wszystko... -...Skromność na pewno nie jest twoją zaletą.- Dokończyła Lisiczka. -Dobra, dobra panienki. Może lepiej pomóc paseczkowi (pszczoła= paski)?- Po chwili ruszyli na przeciwnika, razem poszło im niebywale łatwo i szybko...tylko Biedronka użyła specjalnej mocy. Po walce wskoczyli na dach, Kot, Biedronka i Volpina, wiedzieli, że skoro sytuacja nabrała takiego tempa...to prędko w podróż nie wyruszą. Postanowili, więc wszystko nowej wyjaśnić. -Kocie, Volpino? Wiecie, że jak mamy nowego towarzysza, to najpierw musimy się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy. Niebieskie Miraculum może poczekać. Więc, nowa...możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić z jakiego ula przyleciałaś? -Heh. Nie mogę ci tego zdradzić, o czym dobrze wiesz. Jednak powiem tyle...jestem Królową Pszczół. Od niedawna jestem w Paryżu, więc wam pomogę. Wcześniej sama walczyłam w swoim kraju... -Chcesz powiedzieć, że potrafisz oczyszczać akumy?!- Z pytaniem wyskoczyła lisiczka. Blondynka spojrzała się na nią, a po chwili zaśmiała się serdecznie. -Ja?! Oczywiście, że nie. U mnie nie było takich problemów, więc nie potrzebne mi to. Poza tym, taką umiejętność ma tylko Biedronka. Ja walczyłam z przestępcami itd. Nic szczególnego.- W momencie, gdy skończyła mówić, ujrzała przed sobą kropkowaną dłoń. Powiodła wzrokiem, do twarzy jej właścicielki, gdzie czekał na nią przyjacielski uśmiech. -W takim razie...witaj w Paryżu i w naszej paczce!- Złapała za dłoń dziewczyny i lekko potrząsnęła. -Umm...dziękuję. Postaram się wam pomagać jak najlepiej. -Skoro tak to musimy cię wprowadzić w sytuację w jakiej się znajdujemy.- Teraz Kot zabrał głos...gdy się wypowiedział spotkał go zmartwiony wzrok ukochanej.- Spokojnie Biedronsiu, w końcu i tak, by się dowiedziała. Jest posiadaczką Miraculum...więc musimy jej to powiedzieć.- Granatowo-włosa westchnęła. Wiedziała, że blondyn ma racje, więc co pozostało? -Dobrze. Pszczoło, chodzi o to, że jest problem z jednym Miraculum. Miraculum Pawia...a tak dokładnie z jego brakiem.- Blondynka spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona, nie rozumiała o co chodzi.- Właściciel Kwami Pawia, jest w Paryżu, tak jak jego Kwami...ale Miraculum jest na drugim końcu świata. Tak dokładnie w Chinach. Posiadacz Pawiego Kwami to nasz znajomy, nie wie kim jesteśmy. My wiemy kim on jest, bo bez Miraculum nie może się zmieniać. Sęk w tym, że musimy wyruszyć w podróż, by odnaleźć Pawią bransoletę... -Chodzi ci o to, że jako super-bohaterowie nie będziemy podróżować i musimy poznać swoje tożsamości?- Dokończyła za nią nowa bohaterka. Jako odpowiedź dostała ruch głową potwierdzający jej słowa. Złapała się za podbródek i zaczęła się zastanawiać.- Pewne jest, że innego wyjścia nie ma...ale Miraculum nie zając, nie ucieknie. Do ostatecznej bitwy z pewnością daleka droga, więc nie ma sensu, aby teraz wyruszać w podróż. -Czarny Kocie, Biedronko. Uważam, że Pszczoła ma rację. Władca Ciem wykorzystuje każdą okazję, by namieszać. Gdyby chciał z nami walczyć, zacząłby oszczędzać swoje siły na bitwę. Jak na razie, lepiej zostać w Paryżu. Jeśli opętanych ludzi zacznie ubywać, niezwłocznie wyruszymy.- Wypowiedziała Volpina. Wtem Miracula Marinette i Adriena wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk, oznaczało to, że zostało im kilka minut. -Lisico...znajdź Lazz'a i jego właściciela i powiedz, że z podróżą trochę poczekamy. Ja i Czarny Kot musimy już iść... -Królowo Pszczół, widzimy się na kolejnej misji...- Blondyn miał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu granatowo-włosa. -...i następnym razem, nie wyskakuj na przeciwnika bez planu, a najlepiej słuchaj się mnie. -Oj, oj, oj. Biedronsiu, Królowa nie słucha się innych owadów. Racja, nie miałam jeszcze takich przeciwników, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem słabsza od ciebie. Może i masz najsilniejsze Miraculum, ale ja od dawna wolę działać sama. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że mam towarzyszy...może, z czasem to się zmieni, ale poczekasz sobie. Działam według swojej intuicji, to ona mi podpowiada co mam zrobić i jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.- Marinette wpatrywała się w nią zszokowana jej słowami. Wystarczy, że Kot się popisuje...nie potrzebuje samolubnej gwiazdki w drużynie. Jednak, ta gwiazdka ma Miraculum i jest potrzebna. Z nerwów zacisnęła zęby, a jej szczęka napięła się. Z tego wszystkiego wyrwało ją pikanie, więc bez słowa pobiegła w swoją stronę z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Gdy wróciła do domu, zastała swoją matkę, Sarah i jakąś kobietę. Podeszła do swojej rodzicielki i wtuliła się w nią, posyłając czarno-włosej uśmiech i zaciekawione spojrzenie. -Mari, to moja ciocia. Zabiera mnie do siebie, co znaczy, że po raz kolejny się przeprowadzam. -Czemu?! Sarah?! -Muszę, ale spokojnie, będziemy przecież utrzymywać kontakt. Poza tym, nadal będę chodzić z tobą do szkoły.- Na tę wiadomość nastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą. Pożegnała się z kuzynką i poszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie opadła na materac. Z jej torebki wyleciała Kwami. -No, Mari. Niezła partnerka ci się trafiła. -Ughhh. Już jej nie lubię. Zachowuje się jak Chloé, założę się, że tak samo jak u niej pod tą blond główką nic się nie kryje. -Hahaha...Marinette, spróbuj ją zrozumieć. Nigdy nie walczyła jeszcze z kimś i u boku, nie jest przyzwyczajona. -Może i masz rację. Tylko, ja do niej wyciągam pomocną dłoń, a ta się puszy jakbym uraziła jej dumę. -Posiadacze Miraculum Pszczoły z początku zawsze są...hmmm...próżni. Uwierz z czasem się to zmieni. -Mam nadzieję...- Jej wypowiedź przerwał dzwonek w telefonie. Niechętnie go chwyciła i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.-Tak? (I teraz oczyśćcie umysł, oraz postarajcie sobie to jak najbardziej wyobrazić, a obiecuję wam, że się nie zawiedziecie) -Hej, Mari. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o tej całej sytuacji. -Chodzi ci o Pawia i Pszczółkę. -Nooo...tak. Volpina i nowa mają rację. Trzeba z tym poczekać, jak na razie mamy za dużo problemów z akumami. -No wiem. -A tak w ogóle...pszczółka ci nieźle dogadała, hahaha. -Bardzo śmieszne. Kolejna próżna lalka. -Hej. Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Racja zachowała się trochę samolubnie, ale nie miała partnera. Zobaczysz, że za niedługo wasze relacje będą lepsze. -Ja nie będę oceniała książki po okładce, ale ty nie mów hop puki nie skoczysz. -Hahaha. -Hihihihi. Dobra, a teraz zmiana tematu. Może gdzieś jutro pójdziemy? -Nie pamiętasz ostatniej randki? -Jeden fotograf i robisz wielką aferę. Zrozum, że chcę z tobą spędzić czas. -Mari. Ja też tego chcę, ale nie chcę, żebyś miała problemy. Poza tym...otwórz okno.- Gdy chłopak to powiedział nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale wykonała polecenie. Nagle przed swoją twarzą ujrzała zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się w nią. Pozwoliła blondynowi wskoczyć do środka i po chwili zamknęła okno, oraz opuściła rolety. Kilka chwil później poczuła na swoich biodrach dłonie ze skórzanymi czarnymi rękawiczkami. Zaczęły sunąć w górę podwijając jej bluzkę. Na szyi poczuła gorący oddech, który uderzył w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, a po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz gdy poczuła usta ukochanego muskające jej kark. Oddech dziewczyny przyśpieszył, wiedziała do czego zmierza dlatego położyła swoje dłonie na dłoniach chłopaka blokując ich dalszą wędrówkę. Już miała się odwracać jednak zatrzymał ją jeden gest blondyna...chłopak przygryzł jej płatek ucha. Rozdział 12 Daję jeszcze tu piosenkę, którą włączycie w odpowiednim momencie... Daję filmik i link: https://youtu.be/Lv5j3jJ6gfc thumb|center|335 px -Nie, Adrien!- Dziewczyn natychmiast wyrwała się z jego objęć. Złapała się za miejsce gdzie miała serce, które biło jak szalone. Twarz miała całą czerwoną. Chciała zmierzyć chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem, jednak nie było jej to dane, ponieważ nim się obejrzała blondyn przygwoździł ją do ściany. Ponownie jego dłonie spoczęły na jej biodrach. Z drapieżnym uśmiechem zbliżał swoją twarz do jej. Nastolatka z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w jego oczy, po chwili zamknęła swoje. Zacisnęła powieki, gdy nagle...poczuła wargi ukochanego na swoim czole. Spojrzała się na niego zdziwiona, ten lekko się od niej odsunął po czym ukłonił się teatralnie. -Jak sobie życzysz My Lady.- Granatowo-włosa odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do swojego biurka, z którego zgarnęła butelkę z wodą i wypiła za jednym zamachem, by stłumić buchający w jej wnętrzu pożar. Zielonooki odmienił się, a jego Kwami poleciało do Tikki. Spojrzał na ukochaną i wybuchnął śmiechem. -Z czego się śmiejesz?!- Wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem nastolatka. Po chwili blondyn złapał jej nadgarstek i pociągnął...siedzieli na łóżku dziewczyny. Chłopak złapał za jej podbródek i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. -Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś bez twojego pozwolenia? - Patrzył na nią z troską w oczach. Ona natomiast, mierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym miłości i zaufania. Bez wahania złączyła ich usta w długim namiętnym pocałunku. -Po co tu przyszedłeś?- Spytała się, wtulając się w jego tors i oplatając go ramionami. -A nie chciałaś ze mną spędzić trochę czasu?- Uśmiechnął się do niej, co wywołało rumieńce u nastolatki. -Chciałam...chociaż wolałabym randkę. -Mari. Ja po prostu nie chcę cię narażać na masę reporterów, paparazzi i plotek.- Jego głos zrobił się poważny i oschły. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i musnęła ustami jego podbródek. -Wiem. Troszczysz się o mnie, za co ci dziękuję. Po prostu...nie chcę się ukrywać. Kocham cię, a jeśli chcą z tego zrobić sensację, proszę bardzo. Mogę to wykrzyczeć całemu światu.- Blondyn patrzył się na nią i z każdym słowem jego uśmiech się powiększał, aż w końcu usłyszał coś, co uczyniło go najszczęśliwszym facetem we wszechświecie.- Tyle, że dla mnie, to ty jesteś moim całym światem...Adrien.- Nie mógł się powstrzymać i złożył na jej ustach romantyczny i namiętny pocałunek, który dziewczyna oddała z wielką pasją. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, ta wtuliła się w niego, a z jej ust wypłynęły słowa. Śpiewała po cichu, anielskim głosem: You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain And I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero And i can be your side kick. You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin' Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning'. Don't know if i could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause your the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two. You can be the prince and I can be your princess. You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paper. You can be as cold as the winter weather, But I don't care as long as we're together. Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, Were the Perfect Two. You know that Ill never doubt ya'. And you know that I think about ya'. And you know I can't live without ya' I love the way that u smile. And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two Blondyn chciał jeszcze raz pocałować swoją ukochaną, ale okazało się, że ta zasnęła. Położył ją na łóżku, a sam położył się obok niej. Nastolatka wtuliła się w chłopaka, a ten jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał sie w jej twarz. -Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną na ziemi, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę tak kogoś kochać. Marinette, wiem, że śpisz, ale chcę ci powiedzieć...nie opuszczę cię, aż do śmierci, a sam będę cię bronić nawet za cenę życia.- Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, na buzi dziewczyny pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Po chwili oboje, wtuleni w siebie, spali... Tak różni, a jednak tak podobni, razem. Tymczasem w innym miejscu. -Victoria!- Zawołał Rockman. -Tak wujku?- Obok mężczyzny pojawiła się zielonooka dziewczyna...no nie do końca zielonooka, miała zielone oczy z niebieską obwódką. Uśmiechnęła się do krewnego, pokazując rząd równych zębów. -Wiem, że dopiero dziś tu trafiłaś, ale musisz mieć świadomość, że od jutra będziesz chodzić do szkoły.- Gdy dziewczyna usłyszała te słowa zmierzyła mężczyznę zdziwionym wzrokiem. -A...ale do normalnej szkoły?! -Oczywiście. Nie jestem jak twoi rodzice, nie będę cię wysyłać do jakichś zamkniętych zakładów. -Ich już nie ma.- Odparła smutno zielonooka. Wtem poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń. -Nie ma ich tu, ale zawsze będą w twoim sercu. Poza tym nie zapominaj, że oprócz szkoły będziesz też rozwijać swoją karierę. -To jaki mam grafik? -Jutro go dostaniesz. -Dobrze. Wujku? -Trochę się martwię. -Czym Tori?- Użył jej przezwiska scenicznego, by trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Udało się, bo z ust nastolatki wydobył się chichot. -Jestem w końcu jedną z najsławniejszych piosenkarek. Królowa Popu chyba nigdy nie będzie mieć normalnego życia.- Odparła smutno dziewczyna. -Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Adrien Agreste ma w miarę normalne życie, a przecież jest sławnym modelem.- Nastolatka na dźwięk wymienionego imienia zdębiała.../Adrien?! Czy to możliwe, że to on?!/ Pomyślała, przypominając sobie swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Najbliższego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie, wiedział o co chodzi, dlatego postanowił rozwiać wątpliwości siostrzenicy. -Czas odświeżyć stare znajomości, Victoria. A zmieniając temat: Pomożesz mi wykąpać Fang'a? -Oczywiście! Przyprowadzę go tu!- Wybiegła szybko z pomieszczenia, a za chwilę wróciła z gadem, na którym z resztą teraz siedziała. -Fang, widzisz? Dziewczyna cię męczy.- Nastolatka słysząc to wybuchła śmiechem, przez co spadła ze zwierzaka. Leżała na ziemi i śmiała się, gdy nagle poczuła wielki ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Zabrakło jej powietrza. -Wujku! Zdejmij ze mnie tego krokodyla! -Hahah, zemsta musi być.- Wymieniony gad polizał nastolatkę i pokierował się w stronę łazienki. -Teraz to i ja muszę wziąć prysznic. Gdy wraz z wujkiem wykąpała zwierzę, ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Był wielki. Z resztą, czego miała się spodziewać? Jest sławną na całym świecie wokalistką, a jej wujek rockmanem, również nie grzeszącym popularnością. Ściany były w odcieniach fioletu i złota. Jedna ze ścian była cała ze szkła, tworząc wielkie okno z widokiem na Paryż i wieże Eiffla. Pod oknem było coś na kształt sceny, gdy chciała popatrzeć na miasto wchodziła na wzniesienie, które od reszty pokoju czyli niższego poziomu oddzielała srebrna barierka. Przy drzwiach miała wielkie łóżko z żółtą pościelą, a nad łóżkiem srebrną gwiazdę z wygrawerowanym imieniem dziewczyny. Na prawej ścianie od drzwi było kilka złotych i platynowych płyt. /O to co osiągnęłam, a mam dopiero 15 lat./ Pomyślała i pokierowała wzrokiem dalej. Pod płytami była biała skórzana i wygodna kanapa i szafa, ze wzorem pszczół. Natomiast na równoległej ścianie prezentował się jeden z najnowszych modeli telewizorów. Pod nim było biurko z fioletowo-białym fotelem. Mebel był połączony z obu stron z szafkami, tworząc wielką meblościankę, pozostawiając przestrzeń nad blatem biurka, gdzie widnieje wcześniej wymieniony sprzęt najnowszej generacji. Gdyby nie fioletowy dywan w kształcie koła na środku pomieszczenia, pokój wydawałby się pusty. -Idealny.- Nastolatka ruszyła na środek pokoju, by dokładniej się rozejrzeć. Za szafą ujrzała jeszcze dwie pary drzwi, których jak stała w wejściu do pomieszczenia nie zauważyła, ponieważ z tamtego miejsca zasłaniała je szafa. Tajemnicze drzwi były od strony okna, bez wahania otworzyła jedne z nich. Jej oczom ukazała się bogato wyposażona łazienka. Białe lśniące kafelki, w których można było się przejrzeć, ale właściwie po co? Skoro w środku było wielkie lustro ze złotą kilku karatową ramą i małymi żaróweczkami w kształcie małych diamencików. W pomieszczeniu była również wanna z jacuzzi, obok prysznic z hydromasażem i ubikacja. Był również mały puchaty, biały dywanik. Wyszła z łazienki, by otworzyć drugie drzwi. Zobaczyła wielką garderobę, jak zawsze z ciuchami od najlepszych projektantów. -Bycie sławną, ma jednak swoje zalety.- Zaśmiała się i wyszła z pomieszczenia.- Wujek się postarał, a raczej jego menadżer i agentka.- Podsumowała wszystko. Po chwili spakowała się na jutro, zgodnie z planem lekcji, który ktoś zostawił na jej biurku. Tak jak wcześniej planowała, umyła się i przebrała w piżamę, po czym poszła spać. Pełna wrażeń z dzisiejszego dnia i nadziei względem następnego. Rozdział 13 Zadzwonił budzik, zmora każdego śpiocha, a zielonooka lubiła spać...ale co pozostało? Musi wstać, tym bardziej, że dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. W ogóle pierwszy dzień w szkole. Dziewczyna szybko wstała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. -Wassp? Wassp! Gdzie jesteś?- Zawołała nastolatka, oczywiście uważała, aby nikt nieproszony jej nie usłyszał. Po chwili obok niej znalazła się żółta istotka. -Tutaj Vick.- Zielonooka słysząc piskliwy głosik swojej przyjaciółki uspokoiła się. -Chodź. Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły, musimy się naszykować. Bez zbędnych słów, ruszyły do garderoby, by wybrać coś. Gdy już to zrobiły, poszły do łazienki gdzie nastolatka ubrała się i odprawiła poranną toaletę.- Jeszcze tylko błyszczyk...- Musnęła swoje pełne usta błyszczykiem, który schowała do torby, gdzie już znajdowała się jej Kwami, po czym ruszyła do restauracji na śniadanie. Zauważyła wujka przy stole dla VIP'ów, po jego lewej stronie siedziała jakaś blondyna, która zawzięcie starała się rozpocząć z nim rozmowę. Nastolatka zaśmiała się cicho na ten widok, moment później zauważył ją rockman i zaprosił ruchem ręki do stołu. Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła, a po chwili zajęła miejsce po prawicy wujka. -Yhymmm...przepraszam, ale co tu robi ktoś taki jak ty, poza tym w co jesteś ubrana?!- Spytała z oburzeniem wcześniej wymieniona dziewczyna. Vick spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona, już wiedziała, że jest to pusta lalka. -Chloé, kochana córeczko. To jest siostrzenica pana Jagged'a, a także... -A także najsławniejsza piosenkarka popu na świecie.- Wujek dziewczyny, przerwał wypowiedź starszego mężczyzny. Natomiast zielonooka, już dawno zaczęła jeść, dzięki czemu właśnie teraz skończyła. Córka burmistrza była zszokowana, poza tym uznała, że dobrze będzie mieć TAKĄ dziewczynę w paczce. -Dziękuję za posiłek. Ja już pójdę do szkoły. -Victoria, zabiorę cię, a przy okazji przespaceruję się z Fangiem.- Nastolatka spojrzała na gada, po czym nachyliła się i zaczęła go drapać i mówić do niego przesłodzonym głosem. -Odprowadzisz mnie do szkoły, co gadzie? No cio, nio tak, nio i na śpacierek pójdziesz, nio.- Krokodyl zaczął machać ogonem, niczym rasowy kundel (nwm jak to możliwe, ale wyobraźnia autorki czyni cuda). Kilka minut później siedziała już w limuzynie. Gdy dojechali do jej nowej szkoły wyskoczyła jak torpeda, a już na wejściu czekał na nią dyrektor. -Panno Golden, zapraszam za mną. Pokażę pani klasę i plan zajęć, a później poproszę kogoś by pokazał pani szkołę.- Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Po wszystkim stała przy swojej klasie z telefonem w ręku, gdy nagle ktoś zaczął ją wołać. -Victoria! Victoria!- Podniosła wzrok z ekranu i spojrzała na dziewczynę, którą już wcześniej ujrzała.- Jak chcesz możesz się ze mną trzymać. Mam bogatego tatusia i rządze tą szkołą. Poza tym, jestem Chloé Bourgeois.- Nastolatka chwilę się popatrzyła na niebieskooką blondynę, po czym zaśmiała się. -Sorki, ale nie lubię płytkich ludzi...cóż w sumie to nie muszę za to przepraszać, Barbie. Hahaha.- Gdy Barbie odeszła rozległ się dzwonek, niby zmora wszystkich normalnych uczniów, w sumie skoro tak, to ona nie była normalna, cieszył ją fakt, że za chwilę będzie jej pierwsza lekcja. Kiedy wchodziła do klasy, dobiegł ją głos nauczycielki. -Od dziś macie w klasie nową koleżankę. Możesz się przedstawić? -Ugh? Jasne.- Blondynka nie była zestresowana, w końcu wiele razy występowała przed milionową widownią, więc coś takiego to pikuś.- Więc tak, jestem Victoria Golden, część z was pewnie mnie zna, ale to nie jest ważne...- Miała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej jedna z dziewczyn. -Aaaaa! To ty jesteś Tori Gold?! Najlepsza wokalistka popowa w Europie?!- Zielonooka nim spostrzegła, była tulona przez rudowłosą dziewczynę. -Sabrina uspokój się! -Tak jest proszę pani.- Dając blondynce jeszcze jednego przytulasa, wróciła do ławki, którą dzieliła z Chloé, niestety, ta też postanowiła dodać swoje cztery grosze. -Victoria, wraz ze swoim wujkiem Jagged'em Stone'm, mieszka w hotelu mojego taty. Żadne z was nie jest warte znajomości z nią...no może oprócz Sabriny i Adrienka.- Wzrok nowej uczennicy pokierował się na chłopaka, który uporczywie się w nią wpatrywał. -Victoria? To na serio ty?- Chłopak wstał z miejsca. -Adrien?!- Nastolatka nie zwlekając, puściła torbę i skoczyła na blondyna. Nogi oplotła w okół jego talii, a sama wtuliła się w niego, co chłopak odwzajemnił. Po chwili jednak skończyli.- Adrien, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam. Lata cię nie widziałam. -Ja taż się stęskniłem...chociaż szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałem, że jeszcze cię spotkam. -Przeprowadziłam się do wujka, bo moi rodzice niedawno zginęli w wypadku. Gdy usłyszałam, że będe z tobą w klasie, to skakałam ze szczęścia. Niestety, Fang to przerwał, zgniatając mnie. -Hahaha. -Dobra, z racji tego, że już minęła większa część lekcji. Zamienimy z wychowawczą.-( najgorszy tekst, jaki można usłyszeć) Odparła nauczycielka. -Yyyy...Adrien?- Zwróciła chłopakowi uwagę granatowo-włosa. Była trochę zazdrosna i zawstydzona zaistniałą sytuacją...takie ciepłe powitanie? Blondyn dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o ukochanej (phi, no wiesz ty co?). -Yyy, Vicki, poznaj Marinette moją dziewczynę. Mari, poznaj Victorię, moją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. -Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- Ciemnowłosa podała jej dłoń, gdy zielonooka powiodła wzrokiem na jej twarz ujrzała przyjazny uśmiech. /To ten sam gest/- pomyślała, po czym przywitała się z dziewczyną. -No, no Adrienek. Ładne dziewczę sobie znalazłeś. Co nie zmienia faktu, że od ćwiczeń jestem w formie i mam extra sylwetkę. -Hahaha, ale dla mnie i tak Mari jest najpiękniejsza. -Ach właśnie...Vicki to jest Nino, przyjaciel Adriena i Alya, moja przyjaciółka.- Gdy dziewczyna przywitała się z wymienionymi osobami, zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wszyscy musieli iść na przerwę. W przeciągu kilku minut wieść o celebrytce rozeszła się po szkolę, dlatego gdy wychodziła, napadł ją tłum. Szybko rozdała autografy i ruszyła w stronę swoich nowych przyjaciół, no Adriena znała długo, ale nie widziała go przez jakiś czas. Już do nich podchodziła, gdy nagle, gdzieś niedaleko rozległa się wybuch. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyła w stronę łazienki, weszła do kabiny i już miała się przemieniać, gdy nagle usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi. Uchyliła drzwiczki i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zobaczyła Aly'e, którą przedstawiła jej Marinette, oraz....kwami?! Po chwili, zamiast nastolatki, w pomieszczeniu stała Volpina, którą poznała podczas ostatniej akcji. Gdy dziewczyna wybiegła zawołała swoją przyjaciółkę. -Wassp, zapylaj!- Moment później, jako Bee Girl kierowała się w stronę zagrożenia /może dziś wykorzystam swoją moc?/-Pomyślała, będąc już kilkaset metrów od miejsca wybuchu. Jej oczom ukazał się wielki słup wody. -Co tu się...dzieje?!- Spytała lądując obok Volpiny. Ta ignorując pytanie zwróciła się do Biedronki. -Nie przypomina ci to czegoś? -Chodzi i o tą ognistą dziewczynę co nam uciekła? -Dokładnie Biedronsiu.- Tym razem ich przeciwnik to męźczyzna. Jego strój jest w odcieniach niebieskiego i turkusu z motywem fal. Jego włosy są błękitne, a maska wygląda niczym morskie algi.- Z tą różnicą, że jest duża różnica.- (brawo, bardzo mądry tekst Volpino -_-) Biedronka spojrzała się na nią zniesmaczona, natomiast Pszczoła i Kot cicho zachichotali. Po chwili ruszyli do walki, nie szło im zbyt dobrze. Granatowo-włosa postanowiła się zakraść, jednak gdy była kilka metrów od przeciwnika ten skierował na nią swój wzrok. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, sparaliżowana strachem, nagle wróg skierował na nią swój atak, wiedząc, że nie da rady go w tej chwili uniknąć. Blondyn zauważył to i natychmiast zareagował, wybił się od ściany budynku i biorąc ukochaną w ramiona, uchronił ją od niebezpieczeństwa. -Musisz być bardziej ostrożna, Księżniczko.- Mruknął do niej chłopak, był trochę zły.- Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby coś ci się stało.- Blondyn zacisnął szczękę, odstawił nastolatkę, pk czym wstał i zacisnął pięści. -Nie poznaje cię...zawsze to ja musiałam ratować ci tyłek.- Dziewczyna chciała rozluźnić atmosferę i jak widać udało jej się to, bo z ust chłopaka wydobył się cichy chichot. Ponownie zaczęli atakować wroga. W pewnym momencie niebieskooka (oczy Victorii zmieniają kolor) miała tego dość, ta walka trwała za długo. Zacisnęła pięść na rączce od broni i zamachnęła się na wroga. -Hej rybko, lepszych perfum nie miałaś?- Nie zastanawiając się długo zaatakowała opętanego przez akumę mężczyznę. Marinette próbowała ją powstrzymać, ale nie udało jej się to...przeciwnik zaatakował Pszczołę. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w tą scenę, wiedząc, że może się to dla niej źle skończyć. Jednak nie mogli nic zrobić, byli bezsilni. Biedronka zacisnęła zęby i z determinacją spojrzała na pędzący w stronę zielonookiej atak. W ostatnim momencie złapała ją, niestety sama oberwała w nogę, z której po chwili sączyła się krwista posoka. Za pomocą jo-jo wskoczyły na jeden z dachów i przeturlały się kilka metrów po powierzchni, obie były nieprzytomne. Po chwili wskoczyli do nich Kot i Volpina, natomiast ich wróg zdążył uciec. Teraz jednak najbardziej martwili się o stan ich przyjaciółek. Czarny Kot podbiegł do ukochanej i wziął ją na ręce, by przenieść w miejsce gdzie będzie mógł obejrzeć jej rany, to samo kazał zrobić Volpinie z Pszczołą. Po chwili sprintu z dziewczynami w ramionach, znaleźli się w zaułku. Położyli nastolatki obok siebie i zaczęli oglądać ich rany. U blondynki nie było to nic poważnego, kilka zadrapań na buzi i rozcięty strój w okolicy przed ramienia. Natomiast u Biedronki, było znacznie gorzej. Ratując dziewczynę, sama oberwała przez co kombinezon na jej nodze był rozcięty, a z łydki na ziemię kapały krople krwi. Ponad to miała zadrapania na ramionach i okropnie wyglądającego siniaka na policzku. -Dobra, trzeba czymś zatamować krwawienie. -Wiem Volpino, tylko myślę czym.- Po chwili namysłu spojrzał w górę z nadzieją znalezienia odpowiedzi. Nagle ujrzał rozwieszone prześcieradło na sznurku, bez ociągania się odbił się od ściany i zerwał materiał. Po czym oderwał mniejszy kawałek i delikatnie owinął nim nogę ukochanej. Lisica chwyciła pozostałą część i wytarła krew z twarzy niebieskookiej, ta zaczęła się powoli budzić z jej ust wydobył się zduszony jęk. Otworzyła oczy, jednak potrzebowała chwili, by obraz się wyostrzył, zamrugała kilka razy, żeby przyspieszyć ten proces. Pomogło. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana w około i napotkała zmartwiony wzrok szatynki, oraz Czarnego Kota, tyle, że w jego spojrzeniu kryło się nie małe zdenerwowanie. Pokierowała wzrokiem dalej, to co zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Obok niej była Biedronka, nieprzytomna poobijana i ta noga. Momentalnie do jej głowy napłynęły wspomnienia sprzed kilku minut, gdy to dziewczyna uratowała ją od najpewniej śmierci. Do oczu blondynki napłynęły łzy. -Uratowała cię, powinnaś być jej wdzięczna. A przede wszystkim, powinnaś się jej słuchać, nie pracujesz już sama.- Głos chłopaka był ostry i wyprany z jakichkolwiek uczuć, podobnie jego wzrok gdy na nią patrzył. -To moja wina. Przepraszam, Biedronko. To nie miało się tak skończyć. Ja...j nie chciałam!- Nie powstrzymywała łez, obraz był mniej ostry, ale zauważyła, że blondyn patrzy teraz na nią ze współczuciem i przyjaźnią. Po kilku minutach, które spędzili w grobowej ciszy, granatowo-włosa zaczęła się budzić. -Sssss. Moja noga! -Spokojnie Biedronsiu, opatrzyłem ją jako tako, ale odstawię cię do domu. Najlepiej żebyś jutro nie szła do szkoły.- Spotkało go tylko potwierdzające kiwnięcie głowy, ponieważ ciemnowłosa wpatrywała się w zapłakaną bohaterkę. -Pszczo... -Biedronko, ja przepraszam! Nie powinnam była tak bezmyślnie atakować. To moja wina.- Blondynka poczuła jak oplatają ją czyjeś ramiona. -Pszczoło. To ja sama zdecydowałam się ciebie ratować. Zamiast zamartwiać się tym co się stało, pomyśl o tym co mogłoby się stać. Pewnie byś nie żyła.- Zielonooka dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele zawdzięcza swojej partnerce, oddała uścisk i powstrzymała łzy. -Obiecuję, że będę słuchać twoich rozkazów i rad. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spłacę swój dług. -Hahaha, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Czarny Kocie? Mógłbyś mnie zabrać do domu? Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam z tym bólem. -Oczywiście My Lady.- Nastolatek wziął ukochaną na ręce i zniknął dziewczynom z pola widzenia. -Hmmm? Pszczoło? Poradzisz sobie?- Alya patrzyła na wycieńczoną blondynkę zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Tak, jasne. Odpocznę tu chwilę i wrócę do domu. Nie martw się.- Zapewniła dziewczynę, ta ostatecznie odeszła nadal nie pewna swojego wyboru. Po kilku minutach odpoczynku i blondynka ruszyła do domu, zawijając bat na różnych rzeczach, tak jak Biedronka swoje jo-jo. Gdy już znalazła się w swoim pokoju poszła do łazienki. -Wassp, cofnij zapylenie! -Uch, dobrze się czujesz?- Spytało zmartwione stworzonko. Nastolatka spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i zagryzła wargę. -Fizycznie: nie jest dobrze. Psychicznie: jest jeszcze gorzej niż fizycznie. Zdjęła z siebie ubranie i nalała w miarę ciepłą wodę do wanny, wiedziała, że gorąca może podrażnić jej poranione miejsca na skórze, wskoczyła do ciepłej cieczy, jednak nie obeszło się bez cichego syknięcia, gdy zadrapania dotknęły wody. Po chwili leżała, rozmyślając o jej wpadce, przez którą o mało nie straciła życia. -Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby Biedronka mnie nie ratowała? -Nawet tak nie mów!- Do uszu nastolatki dotarł piskliwy głos rozgniewanej Kwami.- Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, że jest dobrym przywódcą. Ratowała cię, chociaż wiedziała, że dla niej może się to skończyć źle. Biedronka jest kimś kogo warto słuchać. -Teraz to wiem.- Po kilku minutach kąpieli, przebrała się i opatrzyła rany.- Jutro będę musiała zrobić sobie niezłą tapetę, żeby ukryć te szramy. -Taką jak Chloé? -Hahaha. Nie wiem czy nie lepszą.- Ruszyła do łóżka gdzie rozmyślała o swoim dniu. Spotkała przyjaciela, zyskała przewodnika, wywinęła się śmierci. /Ten dzień, zdecydowanie można zaliczyć do udanych/- Pomyślała. W końcu dopadł ją sen, więc przez krainę snu zmierzała ku jutrzejszemu dniu. Rozdział 14 Kilka dni później, gdy Mari wyzdrowiała na tyle, aby móc normalnie chodzić, nadszedł dzień, w którym pierwszy raz od dawna pójdzie do szkoły. Przez te wolne dni codziennie odwiedzał ją Adrien, Alya, ale także Victoria. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie ma w szkole, dlatego zapytała się swojego przyjaciela, a także chłopaka nastolatki o jej adres. Podczas jej pierwszej wizyty nie umknęło uwadze blondynki, rana na nodze nieobecnej. Jej pierwsza myśl odnośnie pochodzenia szramy, związana była z Biedronką...ale wciąż nie była pewna swojej teorii. Przez te kilka dni więzi nastolatek zacieśniały się. Ułatwiała to również, otwartość, z jaką rozmawiały. Tymczasem w pokoju pewnego chłopaka toczyła się istna bitwa. Bitwa, pomiędzy lenistwem, a przymusem. -Plagg? Plagg?!- Wołał coraz bardziej sfrustrowany chłopak. -Nie ma mnieee.- Z łazienki dało się słyszeć głos czarnego Kwami, jego odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej zirytowała nastolatka. Nie zastanawiając się długo złapał stworzenie w dłonie i spakował do torby. Zszedł na dół, specjalnie prosił Nathalie, aby nie szykowała limuzyny. Ponieważ, dziś miał zamiar iść do szkoły ze swoją ukochaną. Wyszedł z domu i pokierował się w miejsce zamieszkania ciemno-włosej, gdy nagle z jego torby rozległ się oburzony głos Plagg'a.- Zapłacisz mi za to, Adrien!- Blondyn tylko się zaśmiał i wrzucił przyjacielowi kawałek sera. -A mogę zapłacić Camembertem? Hahaha. -Uznajmy, że sytuacja nie miała miejsca.- Kwami, zaczęło pałaszować wyrób mleczny.- Chociaż twarożek Mari, byłby lepszy.- Powiedział z pełną buzią. -Spokojnie. Dziś pewnie będę u Marinette, poza tym...już jesteśmy obok piekarni.- Szybko wszedł do klatki schodowej i pokierował się w jej głąb. Po chwili znalazł się przy drzwiach, otworzyła mu mama dziewczyny, którą zawołała. -Hej, Adrien!- Krzyknęła Mari wybiegając z domu. -No witam, My Lady.- Powiedział chłopak z szarmanckim uśmiechem, co wywołało rumieńce na policzkach nastolatki. Gdy drzwi wejściowe się zamknęły, blondyn przyciągnął dziewczynę i złożył na jej ustach głęboki i długi pocałunek. Ułożył dłonie na biodrach dziewczyny, ta natomiast swoje splotła na jego karku, oddając namiętną pieszczotę. Za chwilę kierowali się ze splecionymi rękami w stronę szkoły. Kiedy znaleźli się przed budynkiem podbiegła do nich trójka znajomych ludzi. -Marinette, Adrien! Mamy problem.- Powiedział Nino. Parę zaniepokoiły te słowa, spojrzeli niepewnie na Alya'e, Victorię i wcześniej wymienionego chłopaka. Blondynka podała zielonookiemu jedną z dwóch identycznych gazet, które miała w ręku. Na stronie tytułowej było zdjęcie Adriena i... Marinette z ich randki. Zielonooka zaczęła czytać nagłówki na gazecie, którą trzymała. -Popatrzcie. Sławny model i tajemnicza piękność... Kim jest dziewczyna, która spotkała się z synem projektanta?... Czy jest to zwykły flirt, czy może legendarne uczucie?- Nagle gazeta w dłoniach blondyna została zmiażdżona przez jego pięść. Alya widząc to postanowiła zareagować. -Adrien, spokojnie. To nie twoja wina. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że nikt nie rozpoznał dziewczyny na zdjęciu...oprócz nas.- Marinette wpatrywała się zszokowana w nie zniszczony egzemplarz, po chwili do jej uszu dotarł zdenerwowany głos ukochanego. -To ten fotograf. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był cię wtedy zapraszać. Grrrrr.- Nastolatka złapała za ramię chłopaka i przytuliła się do niego. -Mówiłam ci, że wiem na co się piszę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujemy, ale wnerwianie się nic nie da.- Złożyła na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek, a po chwili wraz z przyjaciółmi pokierowali się w stronę klasy. Lekcje minęły szybko, dlatego nastolatkowie postanowili wybrać się na spacer. Poszli do parku, Alya i Nino odeszli, by kupić lody w budce na zakręcie, zaś pozostała trójka usiadła na murku fontanny. Victoria siedziała z podkulonymi nogami i delikatnymi ruchami dłoni zaginała taflę wody. Dzień był słoneczny, powietrze było duszne, a z nieba lał się żar. Nie było nawet najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru, który mógłby dać ulgę rozgrzanej do czerwoności skórze. Na górze nie było nawet chmurki...więc jako źródło cienia musiały wystarczyć drzewa. W pewnym momencie blondynka wstała i zaczęła zdejmować swoje markowe sandałki. Jej poczynaniom przyglądała się para. Po chwili poczuli krople wody na swojej skórze, a powodem tego, był skok zielonookiej do wody. Kroczyła w krótkich szortach w wodzie, która sięgała jej ledwo do kolan. -Co się tak patrzycie? Gorąco mi, a woda jest taka zimna.- Nastolatkom nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, po chwili już mieli zanurzone kończyny w cieczy. Pluskali się tak chwilę, dopóki nie przyszli ich przyjaciele z lodami w rożkach. Wtedy usiedli ponownie na murku, tym razem tak, aby mieć stopy w wodzie i zachwycali się smakami zimnego deseru. -Jak wrócę to może coś naszkicuję. Ta pogoda jest taka inspirująca, aż chce się tworzyć nowe projekty. -Nie dla mnie. Ja jestem modelem, nie projektantem. -Dlatego będziesz mi pozować. Hahaha.- Paczka znajomych zaśmiała się serdecznie. -Mari, z jednym się z tobą zgodzę. Ten dzień jest naprawdę inspirujący...może napiszę jakąś piosenkę.- Blondynka popatrzyła się na wodę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. -No tak. Zapomniałam, że jesteś piosenkarką.- Powiedziała Alya. -Jakby co Vicki, zawsze możemy coś razem stworzyć. Można powiedzieć, że konsola D-J'a nie jest mi obca w obsłudze. -Dzięki Nino, na pewno kiedyś skorzystam. -Victoria? -Tak Adrien?- Głos chłopaka wydawał się być zamyślony, tak jak on sam. -Powiedz mi, co robiłaś przez te wszystkie lata? Wiesz, kiedy nasze drogi się rozeszły.- Zielonooka zastanowiła się chwilę, ale w końcu zaczęła opowiadać. -Hmmm. Od czego, by tu zacząć? Może od tego dlaczego wyjechałam. Otóż, wyjechałam ponieważ dostałam ofertę, wzięcia udziału w przesłuchaniu. Można powiedzieć, że dostałam się tam na dziką kartę i wygrałam. Tak o to zaczęła się moja przygoda z Show-biznesem. Rodzice wspierali mnie, stali się moimi prywatnymi agentami, a ja jeździłam po świecie dając koncerty, ćwicząc sprawność fizyczną i choreografię. Bycie gwiazdą jest cudowne. Wkrótce mama i tata zaczęli poświęcać większość czasu, rozwojowi mojej kariery, niż mnie. Zamiast chodzić do normalnej szkoły, chodziłam do internatu, szkół dla VIP'ów, albo miałam nauczanie domowe. Nie przejmowali się tym, że ich potrzebuję, bo oni potrzebowali tylko mojego głosu i talentu, z którego mieli kasę. Ja w tym czasie pozbawiona większego kontaktu ze społecznością siedziałam i czekałam. W końcu nadszedł jeden z najwspanialszych i najgorszych okresów w moim życiu...pierwszy raz się zakochałam. Niestety on nie czuł tego samego, wręcz przeciwnie, gardził mną. Złamał mi serce, a wtedy zrozumiałam coś ważnego, co w pewnym stopniu ukształtowało mój charakter. Podobałam się innym chłopakom, więc zaczęłam z nimi flirtować. Można powiedzieć, że zmieniałam ich jak rękawiczki, ale lubiłam tak. Żadnych zobowiązań, po prostu flirt. Jakiś czas później moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku, a ja przewijałam się pomiędzy członkami rodziny. Nikt nie był w stanie zapewnić mi dostatecznie dobrych warunków do rozwoju talentu i kariery, aż ostatecznie trafiłam do brata mojej mamy. Do Jagged'a Stone'a. Każdy się zgodził, że on pomoże mi rozwinąć skrzydła i tak o to w jak największym możliwym skrócie prezentuje się moja przeszłość.- Między przyjaciółmi zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ostatecznie przerwał ją telefon blondynki. Chwilę porozmawiała, po czym rozłączyła się i spojrzała przepraszająco na przyjaciół. -Coś się stało Vick? -Tak Mari. Muszę już iść, bo mam ćwiczenia z układem do następnego koncertu.- Zielonooka przytuliła przyjaciół, a dziewczynom dała jeszcze krótkiego całusa w polik, po czym wyrzucając serwetkę po wafelku do kosza pokierowała się w stronę hotelu. Po jakimś czasie i reszta się rozeszła. Nino i Alya poszli do domu chłopaka, ponieważ jego rodziców nie było. Natomiast Adrien i Marinette poszli do domu dziewczyny. Gdy znaleźli się już w pokoju położyli się na łóżko nastolatki, a z ich toreb wyleciały Kwami. -I jak ci się podobał dzień, Księżniczko? -Bardzo fajnie go spędziłam...cieszę się, że poznałam przeszłość Victorii. -Ja też się cieszę. Nie sądziłem, że tak wiele przeszła.- Ciemno-włosa bardziej wtuliła się w chłopaka kładąc swoją głowę na jego torsie.- Mrrrrrrrr. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi teraz wygodnie. Hahaha -Mi też jest wygodnie, ale mruczeć nie będę. Kociaku.- Nastolatka podniosła się na chwilę, by przekręcić się na brzuch. Położyła dłonie na klatce piersiowej blondyna z kolei na nich swoją brodę. -Będziesz mi się tak przyglądać, Biedronsiu?- Zwrócił jej uwagę. -Mam przystojnego chłopaka, to korzystam z możliwości patrzenia się na niego.- Puściła zielonookiemu perskie oczko. Resztę dnia spędzili ze sobą, z Tikki jedzącą ciastka i Plagg'iem, który zajadał się kubełkiem ukochanego twarożka. Tymczasem w innym miejscu: -Powoli wcielam swój plan w życie. Zostało mi jeszcze stworzyć czwórkę, takich jak wy Fireslot i Watersill. -Na pewno ci się uda pozyskać Miracula. -Dobrze o tym wiem Fireslot, jednakże, nie mów hop, puki nie skoczysz. Na razie, mam do stworzenia jeszcze czterech extra-złoczyńców. Oczywiście ty im będziesz przewodzić. Pamiętajcie, że każde z was będzie walczyć z jednym z posiadaczy Miraculum. Takie już jest przeznaczenie. Jeśli wygramy, stanę się istotą boską i będę mieć we władaniu cały świat! Buahahahaha.- Extra-złoczyńcy jak i Władca Ciem, śmiali się ze zbliżającego się końca. -Chodź, Sa... -Nie wymawiaj tego imienia. Jestem Fireslot. -W takim razie chodź ogniku.- Jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Po chwili zmienili się w normalnych ludzi i wrócili do swoich domów. U Marinette i Adriena: Dziewczyna powoli wstała, tak żeby nie obudzić chłopaka. Poszła do łazienki i przemyła twarz zimną wodą, po czym wróciła i spojrzała na zegarek. -Adrien. Wstawaj. -Yaaaaa. Co jest?- Spytał blondyn zaspanym głosem. -Zasnęliśmy. Jest 18.23. -A tak fajnie się leżało...co jest?- Zielonooki zauważył, że jego dziewczyna patrzy się na niego. -Nic, tylko...na żywo, zaspany głos masz jeszcze bardziej seksowny.- Powiedziała unosząc kącik ust ku górze. Nim się obejrzała została pochwycona za nadgarstki i leżała pod Adrienem. -Jesteś słodka, ale panuj nad tekstami, bo kiedyś ja nie zapanuje nad sobą.- Ku niezadowoleniu dziewczyny złożył na jej ustach bardzo krótki pocałunek. Naburmuszyła policzki, ale po chwili dotarły do niej słowa chłopaka i zrobiła się czerwona. Blondyn zaśmiał się i obudził drzemiącego obok Tikki, Plagga. Po czym zmienił się w Czarnego Kota. -Musisz już iść?- Jęknęła męczeńsko nastolatka, wyciągając rękę w błagającym geście. -Niestety, tak, ale w zamian za to mogę zgotować ci miłą pobudkę. Idź już spać. Do jutra Kochanie. -Nie mów tak, bo się zarumienię. -To tym bardziej będę tak mówić. Dobranoc.- Po chwili Adrien jako Czarny Kot wyskoczył za okno i zniknął za dachem sąsiedniego budynku. Dziewczyna wstała, wzięła Tikki na ręce i położyła na poduszce na łóżku. Sama położyła się obok, a kilka minut później odpłynęła do krainy snu. Rozdział 15 -Mari. Mari. Mari...- Chłopak mówił to szturchając ramię dziewczyny. W końcu ta leniwie otworzyła powieki, nadal była zaspana, więc obraz miała chwilowo nie wyostrzony. Toteż w pierwszej chwili nie poznała chłopaka, natychmiast odskoczyła z bijącym jak dzwon sercem. Chłopak zaśmiał się. -Fajnie mnie tak straszyć?! -Przecież mówiłem, że zgotuję ci pobudkę. -Spodziewałam się czegoś innego.- Mruknęła dziewczyna. Ten spojrzał się na nią i zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. Na jego usta wpłynął chytry uśmieszek, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki. -Och, naprawdę? Może spodziewałaś się czegoś takiego?- Przysunął się, po czym złożył na jej miękkich ustach pocałunek. Gdy skończył, nastolatka cicho się zaśmiała i wstała z łóżka, by wybrać ubranie. Zapomniała jednak, że ma na sobie dość....hmmm....skąpą piżamę. Nastolatek patrzył się na nią, a jego buzia otworzyła się. Do Marinette podleciała, rozbudzona już Tikki. -Mari. Spójrz na to w co jesteś ubrana.- Szepnęło stworzonko. Dziewczyna zwróciła swój wzrok w dół i momentalnie się zarumieniła. -I na co się patrzysz, zboczeńcu jeden?!- Blondyn potrząsnął głową i zamknął buzię. -Na moją dziewczynę w bardzo fajnym ciuszku. -Zamknij oczy.- Rozkazała wyprowadzona z równowagi dziewczyna. -A jeśli nie, to co? -To nie pocałuję cię dziś.- Chłopak zakrył oczy dłońmi, a ta poszła wybrać w co się dziś ubierze. Blondyn nie mogąc się powstrzymać uchylił palce i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy dziewczyna szła do łazienki. -Plagg, czy zechcesz pomóc mi się wyszykować? -Dobrze, Mari, ale dasz biały serek? -Oczywiście.- Kwami wleciało z dziewczyną i Tikki do łazienki. -Hej, to nie fair. Czemu ja nie mogę?- Odparł naburmuszony chłopak. Z łazienki wyleciała Tikki. -Wiesz, Plagg jest Kwami, a ty chłopakiem Mari. Różnica jest duża. Poza tym będziesz mieć jeszcze okazję. Hihihi.- Blondyn wywrócił oczami, a stworzonko ponownie poleciało do swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili z łazienki wyszła gotowa do wyjścia dziewczyna. Miała na sobie luźną bluzkę w stylu pompki, miała odcień pastelowego różu. Dalej miała jeansowe rurki, poprzecierane w okolicy ud. Na nogach kremowe sandały. Cały strój wykańczała złota biżuteria, lekki makijaż i rozpuszczone ciemne włosy. -I jak?- Spytała nastolatka przybierając pozę. -Wyglądasz cudnie, a teraz przepraszam My Lady, ale dziwne by było, gdybym zszedł z tobą ze schodów. Uprzednio nie wchodząc do mieszkania.- Wezwał Plagg'a i wyskoczył jako Czarny Kot przez okno dziewczyny. Po chwili zapukał do jej domu, już jako Adrien i poszli razem do szkoły. W innym miejscu. -Nie Chloé, Nie. Powiedziałam nie. Czy ty nie rozumiesz co mówię Chloé?! -Ale Victoriaaaa. Proszę.- Zawodziła wytapetowana blondynka. -Nie zanocuję u ciebie i nie pójdę z tobą na żadną imprezę. I tak wiem, że chodzi ci tylko o bilety na ten koncert w sobotę, których na pewno ode mnie nie dostaniesz. -Pff, nieprawda. Po prostu jesteś taka extra miła i w ogóle i chcę pobyć trochę z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, czyli z tobą.- Zielonooka jak to usłyszała, mało co nie wybuchła. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ignorując nastolatkę weszła do szkoły. Zauważyła swoich przyjaciół, więc posłała im błagalne spojrzenia. Marinette podeszła do niej i nim córka burmistrza się zorientowała, pociągnęła ją w stronę ich grona, wiedząc, że ta do nich nie podejdzie. -Dzięki Mariś. Nie wiem ile jeszcze bym wytrzymała. -Hahaha, nie ma sprawy. Tak w ogóle to czego chciała? -Huh? Aaaa. Niby chciała mnie gdzieś zabrać, ale jak poruszyła temat sobotniego koncertu. Wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce.- Przyjaciele zaśmiali się serdecznie i ruszyli do klasy na lekcje. Była to historia literatury francuskiej, która o dziwo, minęła im dość szybko. Później mieli chemię, matematykę, plastykę, biologię, a wreszcie w-f. Alya, Victoria i Marinette poszły do damskiej przebieralni, natomiast Nino i Adrien do męskiej. Po chwili wyszli na boisko i zaczęli rozgrzewkę. Fiołkowooka i blondyn co chwila wysyłali sobię uśmieszki i spojrzenia. Zaczęli grać w piłkę nożną, Alya i Marinette chciały się wycofać, jednak nie pozwolono im na to, dlatego ze spuszczonymi głowami zajęły swoje pozycję na obronie. Zielonooka natomiast bardzo się cieszyła, ponieważ mogła wykazać się swoją sprawnością fizyczną. Żąglowała piłką, kopała i robiła najróżniejsze salta, wprowadzając swoich rówieśników w zachwyt. Na ciemno-włosą nacierał Nino z piłką, byli w przeciwnej drużynie, toteż była zmuszona zareagować, zrobiła szybki wślizg i wytrąciła chłopakowi piłkę, po czym podała Kim'owi, z którym grała. -Ej, Mari! Uważaj na mojego chłopaka!- Wykrzyknęła okularnica z lekkim rozbawieniem. -Sorki Alya, musiałam!- Odkrzyknęła nastolatka. W krótce z powodu temperatury panującej na dworze męska część klasy pozdejmowała koszulki, co nie obeszło się bez pisku dziewczyn. Fiołkowooka patrzyła się na swojego ukochanego, przez co nie zauważyła pędzącej z dużą prędkością w jej stronę piłki. Victoria widząc to, zareagowała natychmiast, powalając dziewczynę na ziemię. -Marinette, co z tobą?! Powinnaś bardziej uważać!- Nastolatka jednak nie słuchała blondynki i z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w dal, podobnie jak niektóre z dziewczyn. -Jestem w niebie...zakochałam się.- Wypowiedziała chwytając się za miejsce, gdzie było serce. -No co ty nie powiesz?- Wycharczała ironicznie wokalistka, przewracając przy okazji oczami.- Proszę pana...albo chłopaki założą koszulki, albo dziewczyny pójdą do szatni, bo jeśli wszystkie są w takim stanie co Mari, to kontaktowanie się z nimi jest znacznie utrudnione!- Nauczyciel westchnął i rozkazał chłopakom, by założyli górne części garderoby. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie, ale nie dzień. Tuż po obiedzie, ktoś był we władaniu akumy. Nasi super bohaterowie ruszyli do akcji, walczyli z dziewczyną. W jej stroju przeważał brąz i zieleń, zamiast włosów miała korzenie, które oplatały również jej kończyny. Na rękach miała zielone, liściaste rękawiczki do przed ramion. Jej sukienka była z gałęzi, a gdzie nie gdzie prześwitały zielone jak młode pędy listki. -Jestem Etherna! Przyniosę memu panu, wasze Miracula, żałosne robaczki. Hahahaha.- Zaśmiała się przestępczyni, natomiast oni wpatrywali się w nią. -No przepraszam, ale czy my mamy walczyć z drzewem?!- Wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem lisiczka. -Nie gadaj, tylko walcz Volpina!- Gdy Biedronka to powiedziała, grupa bohaterów ruszyła do walki. Przeciwniczka zwinnie unikała ataków i ciosów. W końcu granatowo-włosej i blondynce udało się opleść kostki "drzewa". Mocno pociągnęły za swoją broń, sprawiając, że opętana dziewczyna się wywróciła, a na nią wskoczyła lisiczka. -To już twój koniec!- Wykrzyknęła z determinacją dziewczyna, jej wróg tylko się zaśmiał i zrobił ruch nadgarstkiem, po czym przemówił łagodnym głosem. -Ależ Volpino, jesteś zwierzęciem gaju leśnego. Czy nie powinnaś walczyć po stronie Pani Lasu?- Bohaterka otworzyła szeroko oczy, a te zaszły mgłą. Wpatrywała się tępo w dal, nie mogąc nic zrobić. W jej umyśle toczyła się bitwa, od której zależał jej los. Otworzyła swoje oczy, w okół panowała ciemność. Po chwili znikąd zaczęły oplatać ją korzenie, nim całkowicie to zrobiły usłyszała słowa wypowiedziane delikatnym głosem, jednak kryła się w nich niewyobrażalna złość i jad: Będziesz posłuszna swojej pani. Volpina wstała z dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać. -Hej! Co ty robisz?!- Wykrzyknęła zszokowana blondynka. Natomiast bohaterka spojrzała na nią z pogardą i uklękła przed, byłym wrogiem. -Dobrze, a teraz zacznij polować, lisiczko.- Na twarzy nastolatki pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech i bez wahania ruszyła na Pszczołę. Przywołała swój łuk i strzeliła, raniąc dziewczynę w ramię. -Czarny Kocie, Pszczoło! Musimy uciekać! -Ale...- Zielonooka chciała zaprotestować jednak przeszkodziła jej w tym Biedronka, która pociągnęła ją za nadgarstek, tym samym chroniąc ją przed następnym atakiem. Wskoczyły na dach, a za nimi Kot, biegli, uciekając przed swoją przyjaciółką. Blondynka złapała się za rozcięte ramię, natomiast druga bohaterka zaczęła głośno myśleć. -Trzeba ją jakoś wybudzić z tego transu...tylko jak. Kiedy Czarny Kot był pod wpływem zaklęcia Mrocznego Amora, pocałowałam go i... -Chwila, chwila, moment...stop. Jak to mnie pocałowałaś?!- Zapytał zszokowany chłopak, a jego ukochana mimo sytuacji, w której się znajdowali zachichotała. -Normalnie, tak jak robię to teraz. Tylko wtedy zależało od tego moje życie. Musiałam się za tobą tyle nagonić, bo nie chciałeś buziaczka. Hahaha. -Wiesz co Biedronsiu? Żałuję, że uciekałem, ale możemy to dziś nadrobić, albo nawet zrobić coś lepszego.- Powiedział blondyn zabawnie poruszając brwiami. Jego partnerka wywróciła oczami. -Gołąbeczki! Mamy mały problem, więc pomiziacie się w domu!- Zielonooka w dalszym ciągu zaciskała dłoń na swoim ramieniu, które przez rozcięcie zaczęło krwawić. Zauważył to chłopak i przeskoczył swoje współpracowniczki, by być po drugiej stronie blondynki. -Pszczoła! Dobrze się czujesz? -Ta, jasne. Wytrzymam...może.- Ostatnie słowo dodała szeptem, tak, by nikt oprócz niej go nie usłyszał. Wtem odezwała się Biedronka. -Dobra, możemy spróbować z pocałunkiem. Tyle, że ani ja, ani wy się do tego nie nadajecie. -Widziałem jakim wzrokiem patrzyła na Nino.- Chłopak przypomniał sobie ich spotkanie z nim. -Ale Nino ma dziewczynę, więc nie ma szans. -Zadziała.- Powiedziała dziewczyna z Miraculum Pszczoły. -Skąd to...?- Biedronka nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwała jej zagryzająca wargę z bólu nastolatka. -Nie ważne, zadziała. Zaufajcie mi.- W tym momencie, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, między nimi przeleciała strzała. Bohaterowie i goniąca ich lisiczka pokierowali się w stronę domu chłopaka. Trójka miała małą przewagę, dlatego zabrali nastolatka, by wypełnić swój plan w innym miejscu. Schowali się w ciemnym magazynie.- Nino, masz okazję stać się wcześniej bohaterem. Musisz pocałować Volpinę. Dam ci znak, kiedy masz wybiec. -A...ale Pszczoło... -Ja wiem, że masz dziewczynę, ale to nasza jedyna szansa.- Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się wspomniana bohaterka, zaczęła się rozglądać ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. -Gdzie jesteście robaczki? Lisiczka chciałaby was bliżej poznać, albo wasze wnętrzności.- Powiedziała to tak przesłodzonym głosem, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. Biedronka dała znak blondynce, że czas wcielić JEJ plan w życie. Bez wahania zielonooka wyskoczyła i wylądowała kilka metrów przed Volpiną. -Pszczele Żądło!- Wyjęła swoje pałeczki, a jej złote włosy spadły kaskadą fal na plecy. Przedmioty wydłużyły się i zaczęła się walka. Po kilka fikołkach i akrobacjach, które nie były łatwe ze względu na wciąż krwawiące ramię, w końcu zrobiła szramę na ciele lisicy. Wtem wkroczyła Biedronka i Kot, zaś zielonooka wycofała się i zaczęła mocniej ściskać zranione ramie. Zauważyła, że dziewczyna w pomarańczowym stroju zrobiła się ospała, więc nakazała bohaterom się wycofać i Nino, by załatwił swoją część planu. Nastolatek podszedł do dziewczyny i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, przyciągnął ją do siebie i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy, a po chwili powróciła do normalnego stanu. -N...nino?- Zdążyła tylko to wyszeptać nim zapadła w sen. Po chwili jej kostium zniknął, a oczom wszystkich ukazała się Alya. Bohaterowie i nastolatek byli zszokowani, no oprócz blondynki, ponieważ ta doskonale wiedziała kim jest dziewczyna. -C...co ty jej zrobiłaś?!- Biedronka była przerażona widząc nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę. -Spokojnie, będzie spać kilka minut i....ssssss.- Rana nastolatki zapiekła, obraz zaczął jej się rozmazywać przed oczami, a po chwili straciła przytomność. Jej zaciśnięta na ramieniu ręka osunęła się, była cała oblana szkarłatem, a z rozcięcia zaczęła się lać krwisto czerwona ciecz. Rozdział 16 -Kocie, Nino! Szybko, Pszczoła jest nieprzytomna!- Z ramienia blondynki spływała czerwona ciecz. -Trzeba zatamować krwawienie.- Nino zdjął swoją koszulkę i mocno zawiązał na ranie dziewczyny. Wtem swoją uwagę zwrócił na grzebyk we włosach nastolatki, na wygrawerowanej osie, zostały tylko cztery paski, spojrzał się na Biedronkę i Kocurka. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i powiedziała... -Jak widać, za chwilę dowiemy się kim jest nasza Królowa z ula. -Z drugiej strony, to będzie ułatwienie w sprawie z twoim Miraculum, Nino.- Zaczął się zastanawiać na głos blondyn. Nastolatek, który skończył opatrunek, podszedł do swojej śpiącej dziewczyny i wziął ją na ręce, po czym położył obok niebieskookiej blondynki. Gdy to zrobił z koszuli okularnicy wyleciała mała, ruda Kwami. -Witajcie, jestem Rokki. Kwami lisa i wiecie do kogo należę.- Kilka sekund później z pod czapki nastolatka wygramolił się niebieski Kwami. -Rokki/Lazz!!!- Oboje rzucili się sobie w ramiona i zaczęli się tulić. Natomiast właściciel małego pawia skierował się w stronę zamyślonych bohaterów. -Co do tej podróży, nadal nie wiem kim wy jesteście. -Dowiesz się jak dziewczyny się obudzą.- Kilka minut później dziewczyny zaczęły się budzić, kostium Pszczoły jeszcze nie zniknął, ale zostało jej bardzo mało czasu (jak to dwuznacznie brzmi XD) do przemiany. Alya spojrzała na swoje ręce, następnie na resztę przerażonym wzrokiem. -Spokojnie, nic nie powiemy.- Zapewniła ją reszta, na co ta odetchnęła z ulgą i wtuliła się w swojego chłopaka. -Gdzie twoja koszulka?- Nastolatek wskazał na materiał, który był obwiązany na ramieniu jeszcze dochodzącej do siebie, ale już przytomnej blondynki. Wtem dało się słyszeć ciche pikanie z trzech Miraculi. Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotowi zostały po cztery kropki/poduszki, natomiast Pszczółce jeden pasek. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wstawać, ale gdyby nie szybka reakcja granatowo-włosej, ponownie byłaby na ziemi. Zachwiała się lekko, a po chwili stała już o własnych siłach. Uśmiechnęła się do partnerów. -To za chwilę wszystkie karty będą odkryte?- Na jej pytanie, pozostali skinęli głowami. Do Alyi podleciała jej Kwami. -Jestem głodna.- Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni dwa listki mięty i podała przyjaciółce. -Tak w ogóle, to co ci się stało w ramię?- Zarówno na twarzy blondynki, jak i bohaterskiej pary wymalowało się zmieszanie. -Wiesz....yyyy....- Biedronka jakoś próbowała wytłumaczyć swojej przyjaciółce sytuację. -Etherna cię zaczarowała i rozcięłaś moje ramię strzałą, no i....ten....nie wiem co się dalej stało. -Zemdlałaś.- Odpowiedział jej Kot. Alya przytuliła Pszczołę i zaczęła ją płakać, natomiast z oczu zaczęły płynąc jej łzy. Nagle otoczyło je żółte światło, okularnica cofnęła się. Po kilku chwilach, oczom wszystkich ukazała się młoda piosenkarka i ich przyjaciółka. Podrapała się po karku. -Ummmm....hej?- Z za zielonookiej wyleciało stworzenie podobne do pszczoły. -Viiiiick...- Odparło zmęczonym tonem wyciągając łapki po przysmak, nastolatka podała jej cukierki karmelowe, a ta zaczęła jeść. -To co Kocie? Pokazujemy im? -To nasz obowiązek Lady.- Po chwili zamiast super-bohaterów była Marinette i Adrien. -T...to wy?!- Zawołali Alya i Nino, natomiast oni zaśmiali się. Podali swoim małym przyjaciołom jedzenie, gdy nagle blondynka zaczęła ponownie upadać. Jej twarz była strasznie blada, a prowizoryczny bandaż przesiąkł krwisto czerwoną cieczą. Adrien złapał ją i wziął na ramiona. Cała grupa biegiem ruszyła do najbliższego szpitala. Po drodze Mari i Alya rozglądały się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu niedawno tu przebywającego wroga. -Cholera. Kolejny uciekł. Grrr.- Z ust młodej projektantki wyrwał się cichy warkot, a po chwili byli już w specjalistycznym budynku. W kilka minut zabrali od nich poszkodowaną i zawieźli na salę zabiegową. Natomiast oni czekali, cali w nerwach w poczekalni. Telefon granatowo-włosej zawibrował, więc odeszła i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. -Tak mamo?...Jestem w szpitalu....nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest....Victoria miała wypadek i czekam wraz z Alyą, Nino i Adrienem....dobrze....jak coś będzie wiadomo, dam znać.- Wróciła do swoich przyjaciół i zwróciła się do Adriena.- Adrien, dysponujesz może numerem telefonu do Jagged'a Stone'a. Przydałoby się go poinformować. -Nie, ale dysponuję telefonem Victorii. Masz.- Podał swojej dziewczynie jeden z najnowszych modeli, smartfon. Ta nacisnęła przycisk i wykrzywiła usta w grymas niezadowolenia. -Ma blokadę. -Ech, daj.- Oddała blondynowi telefon, ten wpisał coś i podał odblokowany smartfon. -Jak ty...? -Nazwa pierwszej piosenki, którą zaśpiewała na scenie.- Odparł bez większego zaciekawienia chłopak, uprzedzając pytanie jego ukochanej. Ta ponownie odeszła, a po krótkiej wymianie zdań wróciła. -Załatwione. Jak jej wujek odwoła jej najbliższe wywiady, natychmiast tu przyjedzie. Jak na razie podałam mu swój numer, jego agentka, czyli też agentka Vicki ma dzwonić.- Siedzieli w ciszy. Tak mijały kolejne minuty. W końcu drzwi sali zabiegowej otworzyły się, a w nich stanął średniego wieku mężczyzna. -Wszystko jest już dobrze, mimo tego, iż straciła dużo krwi. Przewieziemy pacjentkę do sali, żeby wypoczęła. Jest nieprzytomna, ale sądząc po jej aktualnym stanie, powinna za niedługo się wybudzić. Teraz zapraszam, zaprowadzę was do niej.- Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Weszli do wskazanego pomieszczenia i zastali tam leżącą blondynkę, podłączoną do kroplówki. Były dwa krzesła, dlatego usiadły na nich dziewczyny, natomiast męska część grona oparła się o oparcia plastikowych mebli. -W takim razie, jak nie ma już tajemnicy naszych tożsamości, czas planować podróż.- Głos zabrała młoda projektantka, na jej barkach wylądowały dłonie zielonookiego, który skinieniem głowy, potwierdził sens jej słów. To samo zrobili pozostali, no oprócz nadal nie wybudzonej nastolatki. -Myślę, że dałbym radę załatwić prywatny samolot.- Powiedział model, natomiast jego ukochana po chwili zastanowienia pokręciła głową w geście sprzeciwu. -Odpada. Nie możemy wzbudzać podejrzeń. Myślisz, że Władca Ciem nie dowie się o czymś takim? -Pozostaje zwykły lot, ale sami nie polecimy. Potrzebny nam opiekun.- Tym razem wypowiedział się Nino. Wszyscy zaczęli gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad wyborem osoby, która będzie ich pilnować. -A może, by tak mama Mari. W końcu jest z Chin, zna zwyczaje i język.- Wyskoczyła z pomysłem nastolatka w okularach. -Nie głupi pomysł, chyba zdołam ją przekonać.- Po tym między nimi znów zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą postanowił przerwać właściciel Kwami Pawia. -Nie wiem jak wy, ale mnie zastanawiają te dziwne ataki. Już trzeci przeciwnik wam uciekł... -Nie tyle ataki są dziwne, co sama ucieczka. Jedno jest pewne, to nie są złoczyńcy, z którymi do tej pory walczyliśmy.- Teraz głos zabrała jego sympatia, nadal wpatrywała się w bladą twarz przyjaciółki i parę, która pokrywała maskę tlenową wraz z każdym wydechem poszkodowanej. Gdyby nie to, można by wywnioskować, że dziewczyna już nie żyję. -Zastanówmy się nad tym lepiej, to jest coś na co warto zwrócić uwagę. -Adrien ma rację. Pomyślmy chociażby nad przeciwnikami. Nie są zwykli, ani podobni do poprzednich. Z pewnością są silniejsi, a ich moce nie są zwykłe. Walczyliśmy z trójką i to jaką: Fireslot- miała moc ognia, Watersill- miał moc wody, a teraz Etherna z mocą ziemi. Jakby się głębiej zastanowić są jedynymi, którzy mają moce związane z żywiołami... -Prawda Mari. Na dodatek, jest pewne, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Na trzech się nie skończy, możemy się domyślać, że następny przeciwnik będzie związany z powietrzem.- Zielonooki ponownie zabrał głos w sprawie tajemniczych ataków. Każdemu teraz kłębiło się tysiąc myśli w głowie. Jednak wszyscy zadawali sobie jedno tytułowe pytanie...Ryzykować i wyjechać, czy zostać i walczyć? Wtem z zamyślenia wyrwał ich zachrypiały głos piosenkarki. -Ryzykujmy, nie mamy nic do stracenia. Nie będzie nas, nie będzie ataków, a jak wrócimy,będziemy silniejsi.- Momentalnie wstali, zaś Alya rzucając krótką wiadomość, że biegnie po doktora, opuściła pomieszczenie. Reszta nachyliła się nad łóżkiem poszkodowanej. -Jak się czujesz Vick? -Już o wiele lepiej, Adrien. Mam pytanie...czy ktoś dzwonił do mojego chłopaka?- Na tę wiadomość nastolatkowie się zawiesili, lecz po chwili blondyn prychnął z rozbawieniem. -Mam rozumieć, że już się bierzesz za łamanie serc DIVO? -A jak myślałeś. Taka flirciara jak ja, nie opuszcza żadnej okazji. Hihihi. -Jak widać, humor ci dopisuje Tori.- Do pomieszczenia wkroczył rockman, a za nim lekarz i przyjaciółka dziewczyny, która przystanęła u boku swojego ukochanego. -Bardzo mnie cieszy, że pacjentka się wybudziła. Victorio, straciłaś dużo krwi i płynów, dlatego zostaniesz jeszcze na obserwację, a pana panie Stone. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, tam omówimy szczegóły.- Po chwili mężczyźni wyszli. -No dobra Złotko*, to kto jest tym szczęściarzem, którego mam poinformować?- Zapytała Marinette, której po pobudce blondynki, poprawił się humor. -Kim.- Odparła bez wahania zielonooka. Na tę wiadomość z ust obecnych w pomieszczeniu, wydobyło się parsknięcie. -Że kto?! Kim?! Ty chyba żartujesz?! -Nie żartuję Mari. Poza tym zerwę z nim za kilka dni, jak na razie chcę się trochę pobawić. -Jesteś okropna...- Podsumowała z rozbawieniem ciemno-włosa, natomiast jej chłopak powiedział... -Widzę, że Złoty Demon** powraca w wielkim stylu.- Wyciągnął rękę w stronę blondynki, ta przybiła mu piątkę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Marinette poszła zadzwonić, a za chwilę wróciła z zamyśloną miną. Jej ukochany położył dłonie na jej biodra i podbródek na ramieniu po czym wyszeptał jej do ucha... -O czym tak myślisz piękna?- Ta jeszcze chwilę milczała, po czym z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. -Ja to chyba zostanę sekretarką przez ten cholerny telefon.- Swoimi słowami wywołała śmiechy wśród ich grona. Po kilku minutach wykończona blondynka zasnęła, a reszta uprzednio żegnając się z wujkiem nastolatki rozeszła się do domów. Marinette i Adrien spacerowali, kierując się w stronę domu dziewczyny. -Adrien? Jest piątek...może chciałbyś u mnie zostać, na noc?- Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała niepewnie i cicho, jednak jej chłopaka nie doszukiwał się podtekstów. Wiedział, że nastolatce chodzi o to, by był przy niej i wspierał ją w walce z tymi wszystkimi myślami i problemami. Już wcześniej pisał do ojca, że może nie wrócić do domu. Dlatego jako odpowiedź skinął głową i dał dziewczynie całusa w policzek. Weszli do domu nastolatki i zaczęli tłumaczyć wszystko jej rodzicom. Na końcu spytali się, czy blondyn może nocować u dziewczyny, ku uciesze dostali pozytywną odpowiedź. Z kuchni wzięli talerz ciasteczek, sera i kubełek twarogu, sami nie mieli ochotę, na jakiekolwiek danie, dlatego pokierowali się w stronę pokoju dziewczyny. Tam na biurku położyli jedzenie, dla Kwami, które po chwili rzuciły się na nie. Mari poszła do łazienki i wróciła w piżamie, próbowała rozczesać swoje włosy, ale nie wychodziło jej to. Nastolatek patrzył na to z rozbawieniem i zabrał jej szczotkę, po czym delikatnymi ruchami rozczesał jej włosy. Dziewczyna siedziała do niego tyłem, oboje natomiast byli na jaj łóżku, dlatego rzucił szczotką, trafiając w wyłącznik światła i otoczyła ich ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła była tarcza srebrzystego księżyca, która odbijała światło. To z kolei wpadało przez okno do pokoju. Blondyn korzystając z tego, że jego dziewczyna nie patrzy, zdjął koszulkę i odrzucił ją gdzieś dalej, po czym pociągnął ją za nadgarstek na materac. -A...adrien...? -Tylko nie zachowuj się tak jak w szkole, przecież nie mogę spać w ubraniu...- Marinette zarumieniła się, co było jeszcze wzmocnione przez ich pozycję. Otóż swoją głowę miała na jego nagim torsie, miała idealny widok na wyrzeźbiony brzuch nastolatka. -Nie wiedziałam, że masz sześciopak. Hahaha. -Jak się ratuję Paryż każdego dnia, to ma się wyrobione mięśnie. Hahaha.- Po chwili dziewczyna wtulona w tors zielonookiego, odeszła w stronę krainy snu, a za jej przykładem poszedł nastolatek. I tak, wtuleni w siebie trwali, niepewni tego co nastąpi jutro, z myślami przepełnionymi troskami o drugą połówkę, jak i o przyszłość tysięcy ludzi. *Victoria ma na nazwisko Golden **Złoty, od nazwiska. Demon, od jej dziwnego hobby, bawienia się uczuciami naiwnych przedstawicieli płci męskiej Rozdział 17 Skończył się rok szkolny, Victoria wyszła ze szpitala i wróciła do dawnej formy. Grupa przyjaciół właśnie się pakowała na wyjazd na drugi koniec świata. Z początku wszyscy obawiali się o Adriena, bo nie byli pewni jak zareaguje jego ojciec, wszystko jednak poszło idealnie i właśnie w tej chwili, szedł z Marinette, Alyą i Nino, po blondynkę. Dali bagaże chwilowo na przetrzymanie portierowi, a sami ruszyli do pokoju dziewczyny. Wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, uprzednio pukając, a ich oczom ukazała się wielka i cudownie urządzona "nowoczesna komnata". Blondynka dopiero po chwili ich zauważyła, bo odwróciła się z szczoteczką w zębach. Pobiegła do, jak myśleli inni, łazienki i pozbyła się zawartości ust. Wybiegła w szybkim tempie i rzuciła jedną z trzech dużych rozmiarów walizek na łóżko, otwierając ją przy tym. -Wassp! -Już lecę!- Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyleciało żółte stworzenie z sukienką w łapkach. Podała ją zielonookiej, a ta ją złożyła po czym rzuciła do walizki. -Tikki, pomożemy im trochę?- Czerwone stworzenie pokiwało główką i podleciało do Kwami Pszczoły. Po chwili to samo zrobili Rokki, Lazz i Plagg. Nosiły ciuchy w zawrotnym tempie, a Victoria, Adrien i Nino je składali. Dziewczyny zajęły się pakowaniem bielizny, dodatków i rzeczy przydatnych podczas wyjazdu. Kilka minut później wszystko było załatwione, spojrzeli na zegarek, a ich mina zrzedła. Zostało ok. 30 minut do odlotu, nie mieli możliwości transformacji, gdyż leciała z nimi mama Marinette. Wybiegli szybko z pokoju, a następnie z hotelu, po drodze odbierając swoje bagaże. Na szczęście zdążyli, przez co teraz wchodzili do maszyny. Zajęli swoje miejsca blondynka wraz z Sarah, która wybrała się z nimi, a pary obok siebie i wygodnie się rozłożyli. Victoria i Sarah zdążyły się już zapoznać, albo nawet zaprzyjaźnić. Wszyscy byli odprężeni, oprócz Marinette i Nino, to był ich pierwszy lot przez co byli spięci, zwłaszcza dziewczyna. Patrzyła się zamyślona w okno i zaczęła nerwowo wystukiwać rytm paznokciami. Zauważył to jej chłopak, który splótł ich dłonie w dodającym otuchy uścisku. Powoli wzbili się w powietrze, Ciemno-włosa zacisnęła powieki, a usta ścisnęła w wąską linię, gdy byli już w powietrzu i mogli się zrelaksować, poczuła jak ktoś ją całuję. Otworzyła oczy, ale po chwili znów je zamknęła oddając się przyjemności i chłonąc smak ust ukochanego. Gdy się oderwali wtuliła się w niego, spojrzała się w szparę pomiędzy siedzeniami przed sobą i ujrzała zielone niczym las oko z niebieską jak niebo obwódką. Po chwili znikło, a pojawiły się pełne, maźnięte różanym błyszczykiem usta. -Nawet nie wiecie, jak słodko wyglądaliście.- Powiedziała blondynka lekko się uśmiechając. Mari przewróciła oczami. -Zmiana tematu...zerwałaś z Kim'em?- Zielonooka oderwała się od "dziury", a para usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk przybijanej twarzy piątce. -Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam.- Para zaśmiała się cicho, jak i również matka ciemno-włosej nastolatki.- A dobra tam. Zadzwonię jak będziemy na miejscu. -Chcesz z nim zerwać przez komórkę?- Zapytał lekko zdziwiony blondyn. -Hello! Przecież neta nie będę marnować, żeby pogadać przez kamerkę...niech się cieszy, że dzwonię z najnowszego modelu telefonu.- Przyjaciele cicho się zaśmiali. Po chwili przyszła do nich stewardessa z przekąskami, z czego oni z chęcią skorzystali. Reszta lotu minęła spokojnie, Alya, Nino i mama Marinette zasnęli. Natomiast para wtulona w siebie rozmawiała sobie z blondynką. W końcu ich lot dobiegł końca i wysiadali z samolotu. Ich opiekunka była zestresowana, ale nawet jej córka nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Ruszyli w stronę restauracji, by posilić się na dalszą część drogi. Wszystko byłoby idealnie gdyby drogi nie zagrodzili im pewni mężczyźni. Ciemno-włosa kątem oka spojrzała na mamę, która patrzyła z nienawiścią na mężczyzn. Złapali ją, a ona spokojnie podążyła z nimi, jednak gdy mieli chwycić nastolatków, ci zaczęli się wyrywać. -Spokojnie dzieciaki, oni nic wam nie zrobią, tylko....jest coś co będę musiała wam powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza tobie Mari.- Niechętnie posłuchali się opiekunki i podążali za facetami w garniturach. Zostali wprowadzeni do samochodów i wywiezieni. Nareszcie się zatrzymali i mogli wysiąść ze środków transportu. Do matki dziewczyny podszedł jakiś mężczyzna i chciał ucałować jej dłoń, jednak ona ją wyrwała.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz już tego robić.- Powiedziała w odpowiedzi na gest, który chciał wykonać. -Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jesteś szanowanym członkiem tej rodziny.- Odpowiedział przedstawiciel płci męskiej. -Emmm...mamo, o co tutaj chodzi?- Facet podniósł swój wzrok na nastolatkę. -Mamo? A więc dorobiłaś się córki, Sabine? -To nie powinno cię interesować.- Odparła oschle kobieta. -Właśnie powinno. Po tym jak zrzekłaś się władzy, znalazł się następca, albo...następczyni. -Nie wciągniesz mojej córki w to.- Nadal mówiła spokojnie, choć z każdą chwilą nerwy coraz bardziej przejmowały nad nią kontrolę. -To miejsce potrzebuję kogoś kto będzie nim rządzić. Po tym jak ty odeszłaś, to twoja córka musi przejąć twoje miejsce.- Kobieta już nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko ruszyła w stronę oddalonego o kilkanaście metrów budynku. Był w odcieniach kremowego. Dębowe i masywne okiennice, wyróżniały się na delikatnym, pastelowym tle. Tak jak drzwi, zrobione podobnie jak okiennice. Zatrzymali się w holu, ciemno-włosa kobieta westchnęła i odwrócił się w stronę swojej córeczki. -Marinette, muszę z tobą porozmawiać o tej sytuacji. W sumie nie tyle o niej, a co o mojej przeszłości, naszych korzeniach i naszej krwi. Was też zapraszam, zwłaszcza Sarah. W końcu to też opowieść o twoich przodkach.- Jej głos był łagodny, taki jak wcześniej. Nastolatkowie ruszyli za nią. Adrien ścisnął dłoń swojej ukochanej, by dodać jej otuchy. Wiedział, że jest zagubiona, on z resztą też. Doszli do czegoś na kształt sali tronowej, zasiedli na krzesłach ustawionych przy znajdującym się tam stole. Matka nastolatki milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu postanowiła pospieszyć ją czarno-włosa. -Ciociu? Mogłabyś zacząć? Jesteśmy zagubieni, a z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni.- Kobieta westchnęła męczeńsko i spojrzała na ciemno-włosej. -Posłuchajcie dziewczynki. Znajdujemy się w Prowansji Zachodnio Chińskiej, jest to ziemia naszych przodków. Od lat rodzina Cheng, panowała w tym miejscu, aż w końcu władza zeszła na twojego wujka, Marinette. Przed nim był nasz dziadek, gdyby nie to, że dziadek Sarah był młodszy od twojego. Teraz ona pewnie znajdowała by się w takiej sytuacji. Twój wujek jednak nie chciał mieć władzy, dlatego zrzekł się tego przywileju, spadł on na mnie. Jakiś czas później poznałam Tom'a i zakochałam się. Oboje jednak wiedzieliśmy, że nie mogę z nim być dopóki byłam w pewnym sensie Księżną, może Cesarzową. Zaszłam w ciąże i urodziłaś się ty jak najszybciej zrzekłam się władzy, ale było za późno i przeszła ona na ciebie Mari. Dlatego nas zabrali z restauracji...chcą byś zajęła moje miejsce.- Nastolatka wpatrywała się zszokowana w matkę. Po chwili spuściła głowę, a pięści zacisnęła na kolanach. -A...ale ja się do tego nie nadaję. Nie wiem co to znaczy rządzić, chcę normalne życie. Bez nie wiadomo jakich luksusów. Nie chcę, by zajmowała się mną służba!- Nastolatka wybiegła ledwo powstrzymując łzy, jej przyjaciele też, jednak stracili ją z widoku. Postanowili się rozdzielić i jej poszukać. Tymczasem u Marinette: Biegła, a łzy spływały po jej policzkach. W jej głowie kłębiły się najróżniejsze myśli, jednak wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego...przez całe życie była okłamywana, przez własną matkę. Nie. Przez rodziców, przecież oboje o tym wiedzieli. W końcu zatrzymała się w jakimś pomieszczeniu z obrazami władców. Usiadła w kącie, podciągnęła kolana i zaczęła płakać. Do jej uszu dobiegł delikatny znajomy głos. -Tu jesteś Mari. Martwiłam się.- Nastolatka poczuła jak ktoś ją przytula, odwzajemniła czułość. Cała drżała.- Już Marinette. Spokojnie, jestem tu z tobą.- Dziewczyna głaskała nastolatkę po głowie, próbując ją uspokoić. W końcu jej się to udało. -Dziękuję, Sarah.- Ciemno-włosa uśmiechnęła się. Kuzynka otarła kciukiem ślady łez na jej policzkach. -Drobiazg. Od tego ma się kuzynki!- Zaśmiały się, a czarno-włosa usiadła obok nastolatki.- To się porobiło. -Mhm. Ja tego nie chcę. Nie nadaję się do życia w luksusie, nie tak byłam wychowywana. -Rozumiem cię, ale...wiesz co mi teraz do głowy przyszło? -A niby skąd mam to wiedzieć?- Znowu się zaśmiały.- Mów. -Skoro twoja mama i wujek zrzekli się władzy, to może ty też masz taką możliwość.- Nastolatka rozpromieniła się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki nadziei. Ucieszyło to, ale jednocześnie zasmucił jej kuzynkę, bo...co by było gdyby nie było takiej możliwości? Nie chciała być potworem, który dał fałszywą nadzieję. Naprawdę zależało jej na dziewczynie, tym bardziej, że stała się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu. -Może masz rację, ale zajmijmy się tym później. Chodź, musimy znaleźć innych i powiedzieć, że wszystko jest już dobrze.- Poszły poszukać swoich przyjaciół. Nie musiały szukać długo, bo już po chwili usłyszały wołanie z drugiego końca korytarza. Blondyn podbiegł do swojej ukochanej, był zmartwiony. -Nic ci nie jest Mari? Płakałaś? Czemu uciekłaś?- Zadawał pytania w zastraszającym tempie, jego dziewczyna mimowolnie się zaśmiała. Złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek z zamiarem uciszenia go, po chwili z dumą stwierdziła, że podziałało. -Nic mi nie jest...po prostu byłam zszokowana tym co się dowiedziałam.- Chłopak chwycił jej policzki, zmuszając ją by na niego spojrzała. Na jego usta wpłynął głupkowaty uśmiech. -To teraz nie tylko ja będę cię nazywać księżniczką.- Szybko jednak pożałował tych słów i złapał się ze przed ramię w które dostał kuksańca.- Ałaaa! -To cię od uczy żartowania w takich momentach. Zrozum, że to nie jest dla mnie potrzebuję wsparcia i oczekuję, że dostanę je właśnie od ciebie.- Chłopak spojrzał się na nią wzrokiem pełnym miłości i troski. Przytulił ją, a ona odwzajemniła pieszczotę...dał reszcie dyskretny znak, by zostawili ich samych, co oni wykonali bez sprzeciwu. Vicki pod pretekstem wykonania telefonu, by zerwać ze swoim chłopakiem, natomiast reszta chciała się z tego po prostu pośmiać. Para stała wtulona w siebie, chłopak złożył na czole nastolatki czuły pocałunek. -Kocham cię i będę cię wspierać...obiecuję. -Słowo Kocura?- Zacytowała jego słowa z lepszym humorem. Wypowiedział je tuż po walce z Lady Wifi. -Słowo Kocura!- Przysiągł z uśmiechem, po czym spotkał go miły prezent w postaci pocałunku. Niestety ich szczęście nie trwało długo ponieważ usłyszeli krzyk zielonookiej. Pobiegli w tamto miejsce i zastali zdezorientowaną dziewczynę przed którą klękał chłopak. -Och, Victorio. Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie spotkam mój aniele.- Blondynka patrzyła się na niego, a po chwili jej twarz przybrała wyraz zamyślenia. -Tak w ogóle...to kim ty jesteś?- Zapytała wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Mina klękającego nastolatka zrzedła, a on sam zbladł. Momentalnie wstał i zszokowany zaczął się wypytywać blondynki... -A...ale jak to kim jestem?! Nie pamiętasz mnie kochana?! To ja, Serathan. Chodziliśmy ze sobą.- W tym momencie wszyscy zrozumieli o co chodzi i strzelili sobię charakterystycznego facepalma. Natomiast blondynka nadal głupio wpatrywała się w chłopaka. Nagle jakby jej coś zaświtało...niestety było to tylko złudzenie -Aaaaaa...nie, nie kojarzę.- Nastolatek spuścił głowę, sięgnął po telefon, a po chwili klikania pokazał blondynce ich wspólne zdjęcie. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w to chwilę po czym wreszcie zaświeciła się jej lampka.- Serathan!!! Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tu...totalnie się nie spodziewałam.- Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała szeptem, ale i tak każdy usłyszał, no może oprócz wcześniej wymienionego nastolatka. -Skoro się spotkaliśmy, to może spędzimy trochę czasu. Nasza miłość od nowa zakwitnie.- Powiedział z entuzjazmem chłopak. Zielonooka skrzywiła się i szybko zareagowała. -Wieeeeesz. Bardzo chętnie, ale mam chłopaka, więc nie. Teraz przepraszam, ale musimy już iść.- Grupa przyjaciół oddaliła się od chłopaka, natomiast Marinette zapytała się po cichu Alyi... -To ona nie zerwała z Kim'em?- Jej pytanie jednak usłyszała blondynka, dlatego odwróciła się w jej stronę. -Zerwałam, ale on o tym nie wie. W ogóle to moja pierwsza myśl: Jakiś facet przede mną klęka...WTF?!?!?!- Wszyscy zaśmiali się. Natomiast blondyn ocierając łezki z kącików oczu skomentował całą sytuację. -Victoria nie pamiętająca swojego byłego i kłamiąca, byle by z nim nie rozmawiać. Tego można, było się po tobię spodziewać. Hahaha. Rozdział 18 Nastał drugi dzień tej pogmatwanej przygody, a zarazem drugi dzień męczarni "księżniczki". Dlaczego? To bardzo proste... Marinette powoli się budziła, otwierała oczy z nadzieją, iż ujrzy swojego chłopaka, niestety tak się nie stało. Zobaczyła jakieś kobiety, które od razu jak zobaczyły obudzoną nastolatkę, postawiły ją na nogi i zaczęły biegać po pokoju. -Mirelle...przynieś księżniczce suknię, najlepiej tę błękitną, długą z diamentami.- Starsza kobieta w siwych włosach kiwnęła na kasztano-włosą. Marinette momentalnie się wyprostowała i napięła, gdy ujrzała to w co chciała, aby się ubrała. Błękitny kilku warstwowy materiał z białym pasek okalającym biust, w którym tkwiły oszlifowane kamienie szlachetne. Spojrzała się na "Mirelle", błagalnym wzrokiem i przemówiła, lekko drżącym głosem. -Eeeeee...a czy nie dałoby się czegoś mniej...mniej...uroczystego.- Siwo-włosa zmierzyła nastolatkę surowym wzrokiem, po czym wzdychając wyjęła z szafy białą sukienkę. Była krótsza od swej poprzedniczki, z tyłu trochę dłuższa niż z przodu, ale tak jak wcześniejsza miała pasek z kamieniami szlachetnymi w okół biustu. Mimo sprzeciwów nastolatki, kobiety ją ubrały i wyszykowały. Dziewczyna miała dość braku samodzielności, dlatego poprosiła jej, by przyniosły jej coś, a ona w tym samym czasie się wymknęła. Gdy była już za drzwiami odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym ruszyła w stronę jadalni. Znajdowała się niedaleko swojego celu, gdy usłyszała wołanie pokojówek, zaczęła biec i z zadyszką wbiegła do pomieszczenia, zwracając uwagę matki i przyjaciół. Zauważyła zirytowaną i wyprowadzoną z równowagi blondynkę. Powodem jej stanu była szatyn siedzący obok niej, który usługiwał na jej każde skinienie, niczym rycerz swej pani. Ciemno-włosa usiadła obok niej i posłała jej współczujący uśmiech, ta jednak większą uwagę zwróciła na jej ubiór. -No, no Mari. Niezła kiecka. -Nie czepiaj się. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że jestem w tym, a nie w sukni balowej, w którą te baby chciały mnie wcisnąć.- Na samo wspomnienie po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz, po czym pokazała zdjęcie sukni, Victorii. Ta spojrzała się na nią, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zachwycenia. -Może to nie jest TWÓJ styl, ale...dasz mi ją później przymierzyć?- Spytała z nadzieją w oczach. Księżniczka widząc to, zgodziła się natychmiastowo. Po posiłku podeszła do swojej rodzicielki. -Ma...Mamo, mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? -Oczywiście kochanie.- Oddaliły się trochę od przyjaciół nastolatki. -Chodzi o to...ty zrzekłaś się korony, prawda? -Nooo, tak. -Czy ja mogę też tak zrobić?- Z twarzy kobiety natychmiast zniknął uśmiech. Dziewczyna widząc to zaczęła tracić nadzieję. -Przykro mi Marinette, ale nie. Musiałabyś być pełnoletnia i musisz mieć powód, by to zrobić.- Ciemno-włosej napłynęły łzy do oczu, jednak gdzieś tam pozostała cząstka nadziei. -A czy istnieje inny sposób? Proszę, mamo?! Ja naprawdę nie chcę tak żyć! -Jedynym dostępnym i znanym sposobem jest oddanie komuś władzy, jednak muszą być spełnione trzy warunki. Pierwszy, osoba musi być z tobą spokrewniona. Drugi, nie może być pozbawiona możliwości objęcia tronu przez swojego przodka...to znaczy, że jeśli ktoś z gałęzi rodziny tej osoby, zrzekł się tego zaszczytu, wtedy ona już nie może go przyjąć. I trzeci, to naturalnie zgoda tej osoby.- Dziewczyna wysłuchała słów matki po czym bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie. Udała się do swojej komnaty. Otworzyła szafę, a następnie wygrzebała ze swojej torby, którą tu przywiozła, ubrania. Były to czarne legginsy, biała bluzka na ramiączka, na to, czarna kurtka do połowy brzucha i sportowe białe buty. Włosy związała w kucyka i sięgnęła po swój telefon. Napisała SMS'a do Adriena, Alyi, Victorii i Nino: Zaczynamy akcję "Miraculum" ��. Za 10 minut przed pałacem. Po czym schowała telefon do plecaka i poczęła się pakować na wyprawę. Gdy to zrobiła wyszła na podjazd, gdzie czekali na nią przyjaciele. Podeszła do swojego chłopaka. -Hej kocurku. Nie miałam okazji się z tobą dziś przywitać.- Odparła z uśmiechem. -No witaj My Lady.- Chłopak ją pocałował, a po chwili kierowali się w stronę lasu, kiedy się schowali wśród krzaków, ciemno-włosa zaczęła tłumaczyć plan. -Zacznijmy od tego: Lazz, wyczuwasz Miraculum? -Yyyy...tak! Na wschód ok. 2 km. -Dobra, to kierujemy się tam. Najlepiej by było gdyby ktoś z nas się przemienił i miał oko na teren w okół nas. Jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani, a ktoś nas będzie śledzić, nie będziemy mieli możliwości przemiany. Dlatego lepiej mieć przyszykowaną tarczę. Alya i Adrien narobią za dużo szkód swoimi mocami, ja natomiast będę się zbyt wyróżniać, więc pozostaje... -Dobra, zmienię się, ale za chwilę. Mów co dalej.- Odparła zielonooka. -Oki. W takim razie pozostaje nam kierować się za wskazówkami Lazza, jak zobaczymy w jakim miejscu jest Miraculum, wtedy coś wymyślimy. -Wassp, zapylaj!- Po chwili przed nimi stała Pszczoła.- Będę skakać po drzewach, by mieć lepszy widok na okolicę.- Mówiąc to, zniknęła w koronach drzew, a reszta ruszyła w wcześniej obranym kierunku. Rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, jednocześnie starając się nie poruszać tematu Mari... -Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł się zmieniać, tak jak wy...właściwie to jakie to uczucie?- To pytanie ich zaskoczyło. -Wiesz Nino...to coś takiego, jakby przyklejała się do ciebie miła ciepła masa...czyli strój...chyba.- Odparła zakłopotana okularnica. -Czujesz jak zmienia ci się nie tylko wygląd, ale i charakter. Ja gdy zmieniam się w Kota, wreszcie czuję, że żyję... -Nie ważne co to za uczucie. Sam się przekonasz i uwierz, nie zawiedziesz się.- Odparła fiołkowooka. -Już dochodzimy.- Zakomunikował Lazz. Wtem z gałęzi zeskoczyła Pszczoła. -Hej. Wiecie, że idziecie wprost na małe stadko pand? Widziałam z góry jak pałaszowały bambusy i zgadnijcie co jeszcze widziałam...MIRACULUM PAWIA!!! -Serio?! Widziałaś moją bransoletę?! -Wiesz, ja nie byłabym do końca pewna czy twoją, bo ma ją wielgaśna panda i się nią bawi. Hhahahah. Nawet nie wiesz jak słodko wyglądała.- Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegli przed siebie i znaleźli się w mini gaju bambusowym, gdzie nie gdzie, wspinały się małe pluszowe kuleczki. Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się wielki samiec, który siedział i gryzł pędy rośliny. Obok niego leżała niebiesko złota bransoleta. Nino powoli podszedł do niego, jednak ten gdy go ujrzał zaczął go gonić. Pszczoła chciała zareagować, jednak powstrzymało ją małe niebieskie stworzonko. -On musi sam to zrobić.- Nastolatek uciekał przed olbrzymem, w końcu jednak ten go dogonił i przewrócił. Nastolatek przeturlał się kilka metrów, po czym przygniótł go wielki puchaty samiec. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w prawo i ujrzał swoją dziewczynę, którą przytrzymywali przyjaciele, ponieważ chciała się rzucić, by pomóc ukochanemu. Nagle ujrzał bransoletę, wyciągnął rękę, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie sięgał. W końcu napiął wszystkie mięśnie i złapał biżuterię, założył ją i... -Lazz, rozłóż pióra!- Kwami zostało wciągnięte, a w okół rozległ się błękitny błysk, który wystraszył niebezpiecznego samca. Ten uciekł w popłochu, a oczom nastolatków ukazał się odmieniony przyjaciel. Nino miał na sobie kostium w odcieniach niebieskiego, zieleni i turkusu. Do łokci miał zielone rękawiczki, które były wykańczane pawimi piórami. Buty miał niebieskie do połowy łydek, natomiast jego maska nadawała mu ptasiego wyglądu: Cała błękitna, przechodząca w żółty dziób ochraniający nos. Jego oczy również się zmieniły...białka niebieskie, zaś tęczówki czerwone. Na głowie miał kaptur w kolorze kostiumu. Na biodrach miał zawiązany pas, taki jak u Czarnego Kota, tylko zielony z pawim piórem na końcu. W głowie nastolatka pojawił się głos jego Kwami. -Nino...odwiąż pas i odczep pióro.- Chłopak zrobił tak jak rozkazało stworzenie. Pióro w jego rękach zmieniło się w mały dysk, natomiast pasek, w bat.- Twoja moc to, "Pawi atrybut"....tak w ogóle to masz ryż? Jeśli nie, to lepiej jej jak na razie nie używaj...nie będziesz miał czym mnie nakarmić. -Hej! To na serio extra uczucie! Tak w ogóle...macie może przy sobie ryż?!- Zapytał się przyjaciół. Oni pokręcili głowami, na znak, iż nie posiadają czegoś takiego przy sobie. Natomiast blondynka odmieniła się i zaczęła przeszukiwać plecak. -A mogą być kulki ryżowe?!- W głowie Nino pojawiła się pozytywna odpowiedź, dlatego skinął głową i pokazał kciuk w górę. -To co Lazz? Pawi atrybut!- Gdy to powiedział dysk zwiększył się tworząc wytrzymałą, ale i lekką, oraz idealnie wyważoną tarczę. Takie same cechy zyskał zmieniony w miecz, bat. Po kilku minutach z bransolety zaczęły znikać pawie oczka, dlatego odmienił się i dał jeść Lazz'owi. Później zaczęli kierować się w stronę pałacu. Rozeszli się do swoich komnat w idealnym humorze. Niestety, Marinette nie miała go za długo, gdyż w jej pokoju czekały służki, które miały jej pomóc w kąpieli. Zirytowanej nastolatce zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać brew. -Wynocha!- Nim się obejrzała, kobiety wylądowały za progiem drzwi. Zauważyła to czarno-włosa i cicho się zaśmiała, po czym wkroczyła do pokoju kuzynki.-Powiedziałam wyno...Sarah?- Spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. -Tak, to ja siostrzyczko.- Odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna z kapturem. -Przepraszam cię...jestem ostatnio przewrażliwiona.- Mari wyszła na balkon, a kuzynka za nią. Między nimi zapanowała błoga cisza, dająca ukojenie nerwom fiołkowookiej. -Rozmawiałaś z mamą? -Tak...- Odparła bez większego entuzjazmu. -I co?- W dalszym ciągu dopytywała się dziewczyna. -I nic. Nie mogę zrzec się władzy bez powodu i osiemnastu lat.- Obie westchnęły męczeńsko. Czarno-włosa naprawdę współczuła swojej kuzynce. -Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz tego polubić, przecież to wielkie szczęście. -Może i tak, ale ja się do tego nie nadaję, nie chcę takiego życia. -Nie obraź się, ale ja na twoim miejscu byłabym najszczęśliwsza na ziemi. Otoczona troską, której nie zaznałam od śmierci rodziców. Bogactwo, luksus...ech, byłoby cudownie.- Marinette spojrzała się na dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. I ona zaczęła tam patrzeć, szukając odpowiedzi i rozwiązania. Pewna gwiazda zabłysła, a w oczach księżniczki pojawił się blask. Na jej ustach ponownie zagościł lekki uśmiech.- Poza tym Mari...twoja mama nie znalazła innego rozwiązania? -Znalazła, ale wątpię, by się udało. -To chociaż powiedz dlaczego miałoby się nie udać. -Właściwie, kwestią tego jest twoja zgoda. -Moja?!- Zapytała czarno-włosa nie rozumiejąc słów dziewczyny. -Twoi przodkowie nie zrzekali się władzy, bo jej nie dostali...zapytam więc wprost: Czy chciałabyś zając moje miejsce? Czy chciałabyś być księżniczką Sarah? -M...mari. Ja...ja...TAK!!!! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, ale czy mogę? -Moja mama powiedziała, że muszą być spełnione trzy warunki. Pierwszy, muszę być spokrewniona z tą osobą. Drugi, przodkowie tej osoby nie mogli zrzec się władzy. I trzeci, ta osoba musi się zgodzić. Jak powiedziałaś mi o tym, że chcesz być na moim miejscu, od razu wiedziałam komu oddać ten zaszczyt. -T...ty chcesz, żebym była księżniczką?! -Oczywiście. To moja ostatnia nadzieja i twoje marzenie. -J...ja nie wiem co powiedzieć...dziękuję. -Nie dziękuj mi, to ja powinnam dziękować tobie. Jak myślisz? Moja matka śpi? -Pewnikiem nie, cały czas się zamartwia o waszą przyszłość. -W takim razie chodźmy uwolnić ją od trosk i przywrócić wszystkiemu prawidłowy bieg.- Marinette i Sarah pobiegły, znalazły mamę dziewczyny w sali tronowej.- Mamo!- Kobieta słysząc głos córki odwróciła się. -Tak kochanie?- Spytała zmęczonym głosem. -Znalazłyśmy rozwiązanie... -Ja zajmę miejsce Marinette!- Odparła z entuzjazmem zakapturzona dziewczyna. Spotkał ich zdziwiony, szczęśliwy, ale i zaniepokojony wzrok kobiety. -S...Sarah? Jesteś pewna? -Tak, ciociu. To moje marzenie. Wreszcie poczuje się ważna i kochana...wreszcie będę otoczona troską. -Zawsze byłaś...- Odparła Mari. -Nie. Poza tym...Marinette ma życie w Paryżu, ja chcę wrócić do korzeni i mieć zapewnioną wspaniałą przyszłość.- Wtem do pomieszczenia wszedł spotkany kilka dni wcześniej mężczyzna. Tym razem matka nastolatki ucieszyła się na jego widok. -W takim razie, witam cię księżniczko Sarah.- Odparł.- Zapraszam. Uzgodnimy wszystko i sprowadzimy tu twoją ciocię, tę, która się tobą opiekowała.- W tym czasie Mari przytuliła się do rodzicielki. -W takim razie, my wracamy do Paryża? -Tak Marinette.- Nastolatka nie zauważyła jak jej matka wpatruje się w nią....a raczej w jej Miraculum. Rozdział 19 -Dzieci chodźcie tu! Jesteście spakowani?! Za chwilę jedziemy na lotnisko!- Wykrzyknęła kobieta znosząc walizki. Zatrzymała się widząc swoją córkę i Sarah. -Sarah, nawet nie wiesz jak wdzięczna ci jestem. -Tak, tak. Wy wracacie, a ja w tym czasie będę krążyć po salach balowych otoczona luksusem.- Odparła czarno-włosa śmiejąc się.- Za kilka godzin ma przyjechać moja ciocia, więc nie ma co się martwić. Spokojnej podróży wam życzę, a teraz przepraszam, ale obowiązki wzywają. -Hahaha...do zobaczenia!- Pożegnała się Mari i pobiegła w stronę nastolatków i mamy. Ruszyli na podjazd, gdzie czekała limuzyna, dojechali nią aż na lotnisko. Po kilku minutach lecieli samolotem. -Mariś? -Tak, Victoria? -Pamiętasz tą sukienkę, co chciałam ją przymierzyć, a tobie się nie podobała.- Nastolatka potwierdziła ruchem głowy, a blondynka kontynuowała.- Sarah pozwoliła mi ją wziąć.- Odparła Vick szczerząc się do dziewczyny. Ta tylko wymownie przewróciła oczami, a po chwili odezwała się rozciągając przy tym. -Ech, jak ja się cieszę, że wracamy do Paryża. Nie nadaje się do życia w luksusach. -Ale Mari...jak wyjdziesz za Adriena, to będziesz żyć w wielkiej willi.- Odezwała się okularnica piłując paznokcie. Marinette odwróciła się w jej stronę i patrzyła na nią wielkimi oczami. -A....Alya, ale przecież j...ja, no, przecież niewiadomo.- Powiedziała zarumieniona dziewczyna. -A nie chcesz? -Tego nie powiedziałam Alya, ale...grrrrrrrr...nie gadajmy o tym, przynajmniej nie przy Adrienie. Jasne?! -Dlaczego? To bardzo ciekawe tematy, kochanie.- Odparł blondyn z zamiarem wywołania u dziewczyny jeszcze większych rumieńców mimo, że sam blady nie był. Victoria spojrzała się na niego, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech...smutny, uśmiech. Odwróciła się i wygrzebała z torebki telefon oraz słuchawki, po czym puściła ulubioną play listę. Lot o dziwo minął im szybko i już na wieczór wylądowali w Paryżu. Victoria pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i odwołała szofera, mówiąc, że w ten ciepły wieczór zrobi sobie spacer. Już odchodziła, gdy dobiegł ją głos blondyna, a wkrótce przed nią pojawił się chłopak. -Adrien? Coś chcesz?- Odparła z uśmiechem. -Mogę cię odprowadzić? -A co z Marinette? -Wraca z mamą... -W takim razie, będzie mi bardzo miło.- Ruszyli przez alejki miasta zakochanych, ale jako przyjaciele. Victorii przypomniało się gdy jej pierwsza miłość ją rzuciła...i to nie dokońca było tak, jak każdemu mówiła. Kłamała, bo nie chciała, by ktoś się dowiedział prawdy. Tak naprawdę pierwsza miłość ją rzuciła, bo odkryła, że dziewczyna zakochała się w kimś innym...i nadal się w tym kimś kocha. -Victoria? Masz teraz jakiś koncert? -Tak, bodajże za trzy tygodnie na polach Marsowych. Odkąd tu jestem, to występuję głównie z wujkiem, ale ten koncert mam sama.- Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, a po kilku minutach doszli do hotelu burmistrza, gdzie mieszkała zielonooka. -To do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia, Adrien.- Victoria już miała wchodzić, ale odwróciła się na pięcie i dała chłopakowi całusa w polik. Po czym żwawym krokiem ruszyła do holu. Nie wiedziała, że całą sytuację, obserwowała pewna blondynka. Idąc korytarzem, wpadła na kogoś i znalazła się na podłodze. -O nie. Przepraszam...coś ci się stało?- Blondynka spojrzała na chłopaka, który wyciągał w jej stronę dłoń. Chłopak miał oliwkową karnację, zielone oczy i brązowe włosy do karku. Szczupły i na pierwszy rzut oka słaby, ale gdy dziewczyna się przyjrzała, zobaczyła, ż tak naprawdę jest dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony. Ubrany w luźną koszulki z krótkim rękawem i ciemne bluzę, jeansy i białe conversy. -Nie...nic mi nie jest.- Zapewniła i przyjęła pomoc chłopaka.- Jestem Victoria Golden. -T...ta Victoria Golden?- Zapytał się zaskoczony nastolatek. -Hahaha, tak ta. -Yhym...jestem Dian Cartier- Verde (tak, tak. CK nie mogła wybrać i połączyła 2 postacie i dodała coś od siebie). -Mieszkasz w tym hotelu? -Tak, niedawno się sprowadziłem. Będę chodzić do pobliskiej szkoły. -W takim razie, będziesz chodzić ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi do klasy...co ty na to, żebym jutro cię oprowadziła? -Byłbym zaszczycony. Hahahah -Hihihi. Dobra, muszę już lecieć. Spotkamy się tu o....15.30 ci pasuję? -Yyyy...jasne. -Oki, to do zobaczenia!- Blondynka pobiegła do swojego pokoju, ale w ostatniej chwili, drogę zastąpiła jej córka burmistrza z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -No witam szanowną celebrytkę...- Powiedziała z jadem blondynka -I nawzajem. Czego chcesz Chloé?- Odparła zielonooka z równie nie miłym akcentem. -Ja? Ja po prostu tak sobię spaceruję. Witam przybyłych. Patrzę jak "przyjaciele" się żegnają.- Na ostatnie zdanie mięśnie piosenkarki się napięły. -O co ci chodzi? -Hmmm...mam małą propozycję. Będziesz się trzymać mnie, a nikomu nie powiem co czujesz. -A co według ciebię czuję? -Miłość. Zabujałaś się w chłopaku swojej przyjaciółki. Hahahahaha. Jesteś taka żałosna. -Ja? JA?! Się w nim zabujałam?! W moim sercu nie ma miejsca na miłość, już dawno zapomniałam jak to jest się zakochać. Z resztą, co ktoś tak fałszywy jak ty, może wiedzieć o miłości?! -Fałszywy?! Ja nie jestem fałszywa, jestem bogata i to nie ja oszukuję przyjaciół, a nawet samą siebię. Zastanów się nad moją propozycją.- Dodała wytapetowana blondynka, gdy piosenkarka wchodziła do swojego pokoju. -Nie mam nad czym się zastanawiać, Chloé.- Po chwili zostawiła córkę burmistrza za drzwiami i rzuciła się na łóżko. -Vick? Wszystko w porządku?- Dziewczyna na głos kwami, poderwała się i podeszła do komody. Wyciągnęła kaskety i podeszła do worka treningowego, znajdującego się w rogu pokoju. Uderzyła. -Czy wszystko dobrze?! Oczywiście, że nie! Ona ma rację, cholerną rację. Zakochałam się w Adrienie...zdradziłam Marinette. Nienawidzę miłości! Nienawidzę serca! Nienawidzę tego blond plastiku! N...nienawidzę siebie!- Padał cios, za ciosem, a na worku pozostawały wgłębienia. Dziewczyna miała już zaczerwienione knykcie, ale nie zaprzestawała czynności. -Victoria...to przecież nie twoja wina. -A kogo?! Kto się zakochał w PRZYJACIELU?!?! Chloé ma rację, jestem żałosna. Oszukuję ich i siebie. Wmawiam sobię, że nic do niego nie czuję, ale gdy widzę jego uśmiech mam ochotę się uśmiechać. Czuję zazdrość, gdy widzę go z Mari, ale jestem szczęśliwa, bo ON jest szczęśliwy. Jak ja mogłam do tego dopuścić?!- W końcu wyprowadziła ostateczny cios, którym był kop z pół obrotu. Spuściła bezsilnie ręce, a na podłogę spadły krople krwi. Kwami podleciało do nastolatki i ściągnęło broń z jej dłoni. Kaskety były całe w krwi, przez czynność dziewczyny. -Chodź Tori...musimy ci to opatrzeć.- Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i opatrzyła rany. Patrzyła pustym wzrokiem w swoje odbicie. -Jak ja mogłam do tego dopuścić?- Pytała zdeformowanym przez płacz głosem. -Vick! Posłuchaj. To co się stało, to się nie odstanie, ale pomyśl...na czym ci bardziej zależy. -Na tym, żeby Mari i Adrien byli szczęśliwi. -Więc kieruj się tą myślą. Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną. -Ja jestem nie ważna, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zniszczył ich miłość. Tylko....dlaczego miłość zawsze rani?! Wszystko się psuje przez Adriena. Powinnam go już wcześniej znienawidzić, ale ja go kocham. Sprawił, że moja pierwsza miłość mnie porzuciła i zmieszała z błotem, a teraz to....a...ale to nie jego wina. To nie jego wina, że się w nim kocham. Tylko moja. -Vick...nie zaczynaj znów. Po prostu trzymaj się swojego postanowienia. Nie pochwalam go, ale z tej sytuacji nie ma żadnego korzystnego wyjścia. Albo ty będziesz szczęśliwa, albo oni. Ty już wybrałaś i jestem pewna, że to dobry wybór. Pamiętaj, że nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze będę cię wspierać. -Wiem, Wassp. Jesteś wspaniała. A teraz spać!- Odparła z uśmiechem blondynka. Była to jednak tylko maska, by ukryć strach i smutek, który teraz nią władał. Przypomniała sobie postanowienie...- Dotrzymam go i ochronie ich miłość, nawet jeśli będę musiała obrócić swoje życie w kłamstwo.- Powiedziała szeptem tak, by nie usłyszała jej kwami. Uśmiechnęła się, tym samym zakładając maskę i naszykowała się do spania. Rozdział 20 Perspektywa Victorii Wstałam z łóżka, ale nadal byłam zmęczona, nie spałam do północy, po prostu nie mogłam. Zakradłam się do łazienki, by przemyć twarz i czerwone spuchnięte oczy...właśnie dlatego się zakradałam. Nie potrzebowałam pytań, czy słów pocieszenia od mojej kwami. Bez wachania zdjęłam piżamę i zanurzyłam się, aż po brodę w gorącej wodzie. Woda pomogła mi się zrelaksować i rozluźnić mięśnie, gdy tak sobie leżałam w wannie, przypomniał mi się pewien fakt. Dzisiaj mam być przewodniczką Diona (czyt. Dijona) po Paryżu, mieście miłości...także tej nieodwzajemnionej. Wyszłam z wody, chwyciłam za ręcznik i szczelnie się nim opatuliłam, po czym spuściłam ciecz. Przejrzałam się ponownie w lusterku, moje oczy były już normalne, a twarzyczka zarumieniona. Uchyliłam drzwi i przeszłam do garderoby. Postanowiłam coś zmienić, w końcu styl ma oddawać to jak się czujemy, ale nie chciałam ubierać się w jakieś łachmany... -Pewnie nawet ich nie mam.- Prychnęłam pod nosem. Chwyciłam jeansowe szorty do kolan, czarną bluzkę z rękawem 3/4 i krwisto czerwoną ramoneskę (skórzana kurtka) z ćwiekami na ramionach i złotym suwakiem, mimo iż jej nie zasuwałam. Gdy wyszłam, napotkałam zaciekawiony wzrok stworzonka. Spojrzało się na mnie i wleciało do kieszeni kurtki, po prawej stronie na piersi. Wychyliło główkę... -Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie, jednak wolę cię w tamtych ciuchach. -Heh, dzięki Wassp. Postanowiłam coś zmienić, więc...- Nie kończąc wypowiedzi podreptałam z powrotem do łazienki. Wyjęłam maskarę i róż. Nie byłam zwolenniczką "tapety", ale to był mój sposób, by nie płakać. "Spokojnie laska, nie płacz...makijaż nie jest tego wart"- Zawsze tak myślałam i zawsze się sprawdzało. Zdecydowanymi ruchami podkreśliłam rzęsy i delikatnie przejechałam sypkim różem po policzkach. Wybiegłam i założyłam sandałki, po czym zakluczając pokój pokierowałam się w miejsce, gdzie byłam umówiona z Dion'em (Dijonem). Perspektywa Diona -Weji! Gdzie jesteś? Za chwilę mam się spotkać z Victorią.- Wołałem stworzenie patrząc co chwila na zegarek. Moment później pojawiło się przy mnie zielone stworzenie. -Już jestem, sorki Dion. -Spoko, nie ma sprawy. -Strasznie ci się spieszy. Czyżby wpadła ci w oko?- Kwami uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób. Jednak nie miał racji. Nigdy nie oszalałem na punkcie jakiejś dziewczyny, traktowałem je jak...dziewczyny. Zwykłe przedstawicielki płci pięknej. -Nie, po prostu za chwilę będe spóźniony.- Weji już nic nie powiedział, tylko schował się do kieszeni moich spodni, a ja ruszyłem do głównego holu hotelu. Gdy tam doszłem, zobaczyłem wyczekiwaną blondynkę. Podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. -To co, idziemy? -Jasne.- Powiedziałem, a sekundę później znaleźliśmy się na dworzu. Było ciepło, a słońce posyłało na nas ciepłe, letnie promienie. Spojrzałem na towarzyszkę, a moją uwagę przykuły jej rozpuszczone włosy. Dlaczego? Ponieważ mieniły się, jakby były z prawdziwego złota. Z transu wyrwał mnie głos piosenkarki. -Może tradycyjnie zaczniemy od wieży Eiffla?- Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi i pokierowałem się za nią. Kilka minut później znaleźliśmy się przed wspaniałą konstrukcją, symbolem Paryża. Weszliśmy na górę i oparliśmy się o barierkę.- Co prawda, miasto wygląda lepiej w nocy, lub wieczorem... -...Teraz też jest niczego sobie.- Dokończyłem i spojrzałem na zapatrzoną w budynki dziewczynę. W pewnym momencie na jej nos spadł kosmyk włosów, jej reakcja rozbawiła mnie, ponieważ zrobiła zeza i próbowała zdmuchnąć niesforne pasmo. Zaśmiałem się cicho. -Co cię tak śmieszy?- Zapytała patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. -Twoja mina, gdy chciałaś zdmuchnąć kosmyk. Hahah...- Nastolatka zaśmiała się. -Chodzi ci o tą minę?- Ponownie zrobiła zeza jak przed chwilą, wywołując u mnie ponowny napad śmiech, po chwili i ona śmiała się w niebogłosy.- Dobra, lepiej chodźmy. Zostało jeszcze dużo do zwiedzania. Jeszcze przez dwie godziny zwiedzaliśmy Paryż, aż w końcu postanowiliśmy iść na lody. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę parku gdy nagle zielonooka zatrzymała się i wpatrywała się w parę kroczącą w naszą stronę. Złapała mnie za rękaw i pociągnęła do ślepej uliczki, kiedy para nas mijała patrzyła na nich smutnym wzrokiem, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziałem, że to był sztuczny uśmiech, ale postanowiłem nie dopytywać się dziewczyny o zaistniałą sytuację, ewentualnie trochę później zadać jej pytanie. -Przepraszam Dion, nie chciałam, żeby mnie zauważyli.- Zaśmiała się zakłopotana. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i pomachałem rękami na znak protestu. -Nie no, spokojnie. Rozumiem...to idziemy? Już wieczór, a za niedługo pewnie zamkną lodziarnie. -Tak, jasne.- Poszliśmy do wymienionego wcześniej miejsca. Nie było kolejki, dlatego podeszliśmy do lady. Chwilę patrzyliśmy się na pudełka z zimnym deserem, ostatecznie wybierając. -Jakie smaki chcesz, Victoria? -Hmmm...waniliowy i...krówkowy (czy tam karmelowy ;3). -Poproszę po dwie kulki, dla mojej koleżanki waniliowy i krówkowy, a dla mnie śmietankowy i miętowy.- Po chwili dostaliśmy zamówienia, blondynka już sięgała po pieniądze, ale zatrzymałem ją ruchem ręki. -Co ty...? -Ja zapłacę...najwyżej odwdzięczysz się następnym razem.- Puściłem jej oczko i zapłaciłem za deser. Kilka minut później siedzieliśmy na ławce i pałaszowaliśmy lodowe kulki.- Victoria? -Tak?- Odwróciła się w moją stronę, na brodzie miała waniliową plamkę. Zaśmiałem się i nim się zdążyła zorientować wytarłem plamkę kciukiem.- Ej!- Naburmuszyła się, a ja się ponownie zaśmiałem. Spojrzała na mnie kątem oka, na jej ustach widniał rozbawiony pół uśmiech.- To o co chciałeś spytać? -Ach, tak. Chodzi o to...kim była ta para i dlaczego nie chciałaś żeby cię widzieli?- Po chwili pożałowałem, że o to zapytałem, bo mina zielonookiej momentalnie zrzedła. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy i przysłuchiwaliśmy się cykaniu pasi koników. -Obiecasz, że dochowasz tajemnicy...?- Spojrzała się na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Możesz mi zaufać. -A więc...To byli Marinette i Adrien, moi przyjaciele, są parą. Nie chciałam, żeby mnie zobaczyli, a tak dokładnie on, ponieważ...ech. Znałam go zanim tu przyjechałam, miałam wtedy chłopaka, a on przyjechał i...zakochałam się w nim. Ten chłopak ze mną zerwał, co bardzo mnie bolało, postanowiłam, że już nigdy się nie zakocham. Od tamtego czasu przyjęłam naturę flirciary. Zmieniałam chłopaków jak rękawiczki i miałam gdzieś co czują. Z ostatnim zerwałam jakiś tydzień temu. Ok. 3 miesiące temu przyjechałam do Paryża i spotkałam Adriena. Był moim bliskim przyjacielem, cieszyłam się, że znalazł miłość i w ogóle, ale...- Jej głos się załamał, a ona pusym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w serwetkę, która pozostała po deserze w wafelku. -...ale? -...ale jakiś czas temu uświadomiłam sobię, że czuję do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ponownie się w nim zakochałam, ale najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie chcę żeby on mnie kochał.- Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale jej dalsza wypowiedź wszystko naprostowała.- Chcę żeby był szczęśliwy, a jest szczęśliwy z Marinette, którą swoją drogą traktuję jak siostrę. Postanowiłam, że nie będe się mieszać i pozostawie moje uczucia w ukryciu, by byli szczęśliwi, a każdego kto spróbuję zakłócić ich relację spotka nie miły koniec.- Blondynka zacisnęła pięści i próbowała opanować emocje. Perspektywa Victorii Dlaczego mu to powiedziałam?! Po co to zrobiłam?! Sama nie wiem, po prostu mu zaufałam...mimo, że wiedziałam, że może mnie to wiele kosztować. Nie miało to jednak dla mnie znaczenia, już bardziej cierpieć nie mogłam. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos zielonookiego...jednak ta zieleń była inna. Nie porównywalna...właściwie to bardziej podchodząca pod złoty. -Victoria. Po tym co powiedziałaś, uważam, że jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną i masz rację. Jeśli są szczęśliwi to nie ma powodu tego psuć. Jeszcze znajdziesz swojego jedynego...lub jedyną...hahahhaha.- Poprawił mi tym humor, jednak przez ostatnie słowa byłam czerwona jak burak. Wstałam z ławeczki i nie patrząc na niego poszłam w stronę hotelu... -Pieprz się debilu! -Ej, poczekaj!- Biegł za mną dlatego przyspieszyłam. Gonił mnie, a ja uciekałam śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. W końcu dobiegliśmy do budynku, w którym mieszkaliśmy. W duchu modliłam się, by nie wpaść na Chloe i jak widać Bóg wysłuchał mych próśb. Pożegnałam się z chłopakiem, przy okazji przyjmując jego przeprosiny. Mimo pozorów nie byłam na niego zła, racja, powiedział, że jestem lesbijką...ale zrobił to, by poprawić mi humor. Po kilku minutach znalazłam się w pokoju, już miałam się kłaść na łóżko, gdy nagle usłyszałam potężny huk. Przewróciłam oczami. -Wassp! Zapylaj!- Po chwili wyskoczyła jako Pszczoła przez okno. Perspektywa Narratora- Kilka minut wcześniej. W okół panował pół mrok. Jedynym źródłem światła była wielka rozeta z motywem motyla. Po pomieszczeniu latały białe motyle, rozpraszając promienie swoimi śnieżno białymi skrzydłami. -Jest Fireslot- element ognia, jest Watersill- element wody, Etherna- element ziemi, więc teraz czas na Cumulusa- element wiatru. Pędź mój wietrze!- Powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna. -Tak jest...Władco Ciem.- Odparł extra-złoczyńca. Jego strój był biały z błękitnymi motywami. Ciasno przylegający biały kombinezon, na ramionach i piersi były błękitne chmury. Mimo, iż strój wyglądał bardzo "lekko", to postać miała na nogach ciężkie czarne buty. Mężczyzna wykonał ruch ręką i jak na zawołanie otoczyła go mgła w której po chwili zniknął. Pewnie trochę was zaciekawiłam tymi "elementami", ale nie mogę zdradzić o co chodzi. Powiem tylko, że miałam to zaplanowane od samego początku opowiadania i, że jest ich sześć. Trochę wam podpowiedziałam więc piszcie swoje teorie. Jak myślicie: -Dlaczego jest ich 6? -Jakie elementy żywiołów się jeszcze pojawią? -Czemu jak na razie "extra-złoczyńcom" udawało się uciec i ukrywać? -Jaki to ma związek z bohaterami? Rozdział 21 Perspektywa Marinette Właśnie wracałam z randki, aż tu nagle huk. No ludzie! Czy nie mogę mieć choć jednego spokojnego wieczoru?! Zauważyłam przeskakującą nade mną Pszczołę, więc chyba nie. Wypowiedziałam formułkę i ruszyłam za blondynką, po chwili dołączyli do nas Alya, Nino i Adrien. Wcześniej bym czegoś takiego nie pomyślała, ale teraz chyba mogę...Adrien wygląda seksownie w stroju Czarnego Kota. Rumienię się, krew z nosa...STOP! Walka, a nie przystojniak. Stanęliśmy na jednym z dachów kamienic i staraliśmy się przyjrzeć nowemu wrogowi, z tego co wywnioskowałam był to kolejny extra-złoczyńca co nie bardzo mi się podobało. -To co Biedra? Jakiś plan, czy spontan?- Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos niebieskookiej blondynki. Zacisnęłam powieki starając się coś wymyślić, jednak na nic się to zdało. Odwróciłam się do dziewczyny i wskazałam ręką na Czarnego Kota, który stał za nami i się nam przyglądał. -Przez tego debila nie mogę się skupić - Powiedziałam z miną pokerzysty, co wywołało chichot u Lisiczki. -A co ja ci niby robię?!- Krzyczał z pretensjami Kot. Odwróciłam się do niego i zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. Po czym odwróciłam się i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. -Stoisz i cholernie pociągająco wyglądasz...- Odparłam z nadymanymi policzkami. Z ust blondyna wydobył się cichy chichot. -Kochanie, nie spodziewałem się takich tekstów po tobie...heh... -Odwal się. Za niedługo mam osiemnastkę...nie moja wina, że mi hormony buzują.- Odparłam zarzucając grzywką do tyłu. -I to niby ja jestem bezpośrednia?! Mari tu wali tekstami o tym jaki to Adrien jest seksowny i że jej hormony buzują, ale to ja jestem tą, która nie ma hamulców?!- Wykrzyknęła rozbawiona i zirytowana blondynka, ale gdy napotkała nasz wzrok, który sam mówił za siebie, umilkła. No bo nie oszukujmy się, mimo mojego zaczowania, z naszej grupki to ona była najbardziej zboczona, bezpośrednia i Bóg wie co jeszcze.- Dobra, nie odpowiadajcie. Skoro nikt nic nie wymyśli, a my nie możemy tracić czasu to...- I w tym właśnie momencie skoczyła z budynku w kierunku wroga. Volpina i ja strzeliłyśmy sobie facepalma, a chłopcy pokręcili głowami z dezaprobatą. -Wiesz, że właśnie odpowiedziałaś na swoje pytanie?!- Zawołał Paw idąc w ślady blondynki, ta jednak go zignorowała. Pozostała trójka, czyli ja, Volpina i Kotek, znaleźliśmy się po chwili na ziemi. -Jestem Cumulous, władca wiatru...!!! -Ale mam nadzieję, że nie roznosisz rybiego zapaszku swojego kolegi, co? -Jak śmiesz mi przerywać, Pszczoło?! -Ajć, tak już mam. Albo się przyzwyczaisz, albo będziesz mieć na dupie bąble od mojego żądła.- Niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się chytrze i nie czekając na reakcję "chmurki" wyprowadziła atak. Zamachnęła się swoim batem, jednak w momencie zetknięcia się z przeszkodą, wróg najzwyczajniej się rozpłynął. Z Adrienem przylegliśmy do siebie plecami, podobnie Volpina i Pavo, Victoria stała kilka metrów od nas. Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać, trzymając w zaciśniętych dłoniach broń. Nigdzie nie było widać naszego przeciwnika przez co się zaniepokoiliśmy, nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd za blondynką pojawił się Cumulous. Celował w naszą przyjaciółkę, która odwracała się. Brakowało kilka cholernych sekund do tego by atak ją trafił, jednak tak się nie stało. Nasze oczy pokierowały się w miejsce gdzie teraz była Pszczoła, ale nie sama. Była w ramionach wysokiego szatyna i o dziwo, dość daleko od wroga. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć jak w ciągu tych mili sekund przetransportowali się na taką odległość, a sądząc po minach reszty drużyny...oni też nie wiedzieli. W mojej głowie znajdiwała się jeszcze jedna myśl...no może dwie: KIM ON JEST?! I SKĄD SIĘ DO CHOLERY TU WZIĄŁ?! Perspektywa Victorii Leżałam w ramionach wysokiego bruneta z oliwkowymi oczami w stroju gada. Głupio wpatrywałam się w twarz wybawiciela, na co ten wymownie przewrócił oczami i postawił mnie na ziemi. -Powinnaś być bardziej ostrożna. Wykorzystałem swoją moc, żeby cię uratować.- Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów jego bransoleta zapikała. Potrząsnęłam energicznie głową. -Ummm...ja...ten...Dziękuję?- Odparłam niepewna. Serio?! Na nic więcej stać mnie nie było?! W sumie to otarłam się o śmierć, ale RLY?! Ech, muszę się ogarnąć. Widząc jak nasz wróg ponownie się rozpłynął, bez wahania przylgnęliśmy do siebie plecami.- Tak w ogóle, to kim jesteś?- Spytałam nie tracąc czujności. -Myślisz, że to odpowiednia pora na takie rozmowy? -Zważywszy na to, że za chwilę skończy ci się czas ŻÓŁWIKU...to tak.- Specjalnie podkreśliłam przezwisko, na co ten prychnął lekko rozbawiony. -Jestem Reptil, miodożerco...- Również się zaśmiałam...jak widać od teraz połowa drużyny super-bohaterów ma cięfy języczek. Dotąd byłam tylko ja i Czarny Kot. -Jeśli już to miodorobie, Pszczoły nie jedzą tego złocistego kleju. Wracając...jesteś Reptil, czyli gad...a coś więcej? -Właściciel Miraculum Żółwia.- Odparł bez namiętnie, na co ja przewróciłam oczami. -No co ty nie powiesz? -No powiem i...UWAŻAJ!!!- Dzięki ostrzeżeniu bruneta udało mi się zrobić unik i przy okazji piękną gwiazdę, ale nie czas na podziwianie moich akrobacji. -Ej chmurko! Dałbyś trochę pogadać skoro nie mamy się jak na kawę umówić, a jak tak bardzo chcesz dołączyć, to może się hamuj. -Wiatr się nie hamuję! -Ja rozumiem. Niektórych "wiatrów" nie da się pohamować, ale taki debil jak ty chyba może trochę zluzować...o zrymowało mi się!- Wykrzyknęłam pełna entuzjazmu, niczym pięcio letnie dziecko. Natomiast inni słysząc mój INTELIGENTNY pocisk, strzelili sobie facepalma. -Grabisz sobie Pszczółko!- Krzyknął Czarny Kot. -No sorry bardzo, ale co mi może zrobić morska bryza...spódniczkę podwiać?!- To chyba wnerwiło mojego wroga, ponieważ nim się obejrzałam zostałam wyrzucona przez podmuch na ścianę budynku.- No dobra, jednak coś mi może zrobić.- Z trudnością wstałam, podpierając się o ścianę. Byłam lekko ogłuszona, jednak mojej uwadze nie uniknął dźwięk pikania. Nim się obejrzałam byłam w czyichś umięśnionych ramionach, a po chwili wraz z drużyną na dachu. -Mówiłem ci żebyś uważała...- Odparł beznamiętnie oliwkowooki -Aż tak mnie lubisz trzymać w ramionach.- Zwróciłam uwagę na jego gest i chciałam zachichotać, jednak poczułam niemiłosierny ból w klatce piersiowej, wywołany posłaniem mnie na ścianę budynku. Chłopak wywrócił oczami i odłożył mnie delikatnie na podłoże dachu, opierając moje plecy o komin. W tym czasie gdy ja próbowałam złapać oddech, ten odszedł i zaczął intensywnie nad czymś myśleć. -Potrzebujemy planu. -To akurat wiemy, gadzie. Tylko nie wiemy jakiego. -Zaraz coś wymyślę Kocie, oczywiście musicie sobie poradzić w czwórkę. -Czwórkę?- Spytała nie rozumiejąca niczego Volpina...z resztą ja też nie wiele zrozumiałam, ale to dlatego, że mój mózg zajmowały palące płuca i obity tyłek. -Pszczoła nie nadaję się do walki, a mi za chwilę skończy się czas...tak dokładnie to za ok. 3 minuty.- Podczas gdy brunet intensywnie nad czymś myślał, reszta z trwogą wymalowaną na twarzy patrzyła się na poczynania wroga. -Stary, jak ty możesz zachować spokój widząc tę katastrofę?- Zapytał Nino mierząc wzrokiem opanowanego Reptila, ten spojrzał się na niego. -Podczas bitwy trzeba panować nad emocjami, nie dać się sprowokować i odciągnąć od celu...MAM! -W takim razie mów, Oazo Spokoju.- Ponownie odezwał się Pavo, wymyślając ksywkę. Z tego co usłyszałam cały plan polegał na odstraszeniu wroga, tak jak to było poprzednio. Pierwsza do akcji miała wkroczyć Biedronka, ze swoim szczęśliwym trafem, oraz Paw z Pawim Atrybutem. Mieli zagonić przeciwnika do Czarnego Kota, który miał go obezwładnić za pomocą Kotaklizmu. Końcową rolę dostała Volpina, która miała go wystraszyć, lub jeśli się uda, pokonać Dziką Melodią. Po wyjaśnieniu planu żółw zniknął, ponieważ zostało mu niewiele czasu. Swoją drogą ciekawę na czym polega jego moc, niby jej użył, ale ani ja, ani inni nie zauważyli jak to robi. Może wyjaśni przy następnym spotkaniu, teraz przyszedł czas, by wprowadzić podstęp w życie... Rozdział 22 Perspektywa Marinette Reptil zostawił nas samych, ale i tak wystarczająco dużo nam pomógł. Teraz czas by wykonać jego plan. Spojrzałam się za siebie i poczułam jak serce mi się kraje, gdy ujrzałam Victorię walczącą o to, by nie zemdleć. Jej wzrok był nieobecny, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. Wraz z Nino zeskoczyłam z dachu, chłopak przywołał "pawi atrybut" i pobiegł na wroga. Ja, nie chcąc wypaść gorzej, wypowiedziałam formułkę, a na moje dłonie spadł...wiatraczek. Takie, o to małe coś. I co ja z tym zrobię?! Nie myśląc wiele włączyłam sprzęt, a fala dość silnego...co ja gadam?! Cholernie silnego wiatru, pokierowała się na wroga, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się o kilka metrów. Muszę przyznać, że "zabawki" że "szczęśliwego trafu" nie są, aż tak dupne. Tak jak planowaliśmy Cumulous zaczął uciekać, a ja i Paw zaczęliśmy go gonić. Po chwili pierwsza faza planu była zakończona sukcesem, teraz czas na Czarnego Kota. Blondyn użył "Kotaklizmu" na wielkiej filiżance, która była reklamą herbaciarni. Lada moment, wróg był pod gigantycznym kawałem plastiku, przecież taka wielka porcelana nie istnieje...a nawet gdyby istniała, to byłaby cholernie droga. I tak o to druga faza planu zakończona sukcesem. No Alya, masz pole do popisu! I jak na zawołanie, do naszych uszu dotarła melodia wygrywana na flecie. Z początku delikatna, by później przerodzić się w energiczną i szybką. Zerwała się wielka wichura, a kawałki plastikowej filiżanki poderwały się do góry. Musieliśmy się schować, by przypadkiem nie zostać zadrapani przez ostre odłamki. Skoczyliśmy za murek jednej z kamienic, co chwila słysząc krzyki wroga. Nie miał czasu na rozpłynięcie się przez wyprowadzony w niego atak mojej przyjaciółki...właściwie to kilka ataków odłamkami na minutę. Jedno jest pewne...nie chciałabym być na jego miejscu. Perspektywa Adriena Około 2 minuty później wszystko ucichło. Wyjrzałem za murek i ujrzałem...pustkę. Ani śladu po naszym wrogu. Nie wachając się, wziąłem Mari na ręce i wyskoczyłem na miejsce pobojowiska, a chwilę później obok nas wylądowała Alya i Nino. Postawiłem moją Biedroneczkę na ziemi i mając dłonie na jej talii szepnąłem, by użyła "Niezwykłej Biedronki". Lada moment i wszystko wróciło do normy. -Zostało nam mało czasu, ale musimy sprawdzić co z Victorią.- Odezwał się mój przyjaciel, na co skinąłem głową w geście potwierdzenia. Pobiegliśmy na dach, gdzie zostawiliśmy poturbowaną nastolatkę, ale ku naszemu zdziwieniu...tej nie było. -Pewnie poczuła się lepiej i wróciła do domu.- Odparła Alya, a my się z tym zgodziliśmy. Ja jednak nie byłem do końca przekonany. Mimo tego odprowadziłem Marinette. Zatrzymałem się na jej balkonie. -Adrien, może wejdziesz do mnie?- Zapytała się mnie tym swoim słodkim, anielskim głosem. -Czekałem tylko na te słowa.- Odparłem z gwiazdkami w oczach, na co ta zachichotała. Po chwili byliśmy już w jej pokoju i szybko się odmieniliśmy. Mari usiadła na łóżku zatapiając się w myślach. Jak będzie chciała, to przecież mi powie. -Adrien?- Odezwała się...tak jak przeczuwałem. -Tak, biedroneczko?- Przysiadłem się do niej i oplotłem ją ramieniem, w które ona się wtuliła. -To był czwarty element. Może to już koniec? Może Władca Ciem skończy na czterech żywiołach? Z drugiej strony, to by oznaczało, że walka z nim zbliża się wielkimi krokami... -Marinette, nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać... -Jak mam się tym nie zamartwiać?! To jest bardzo ważne?! Jesteśmy w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, a ty mówisz, żebym się tym nie zajmowała!- Niekoniecznie o to mi chodziło, bo zdenerwowana, odepchnęła mnie i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. Była oburzona moim zachowaniem...ale przecież nie miałem nic złego na myśli. -Mari, posłuchaj...- Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem, z początku próbowała się wyrwać, ale to poskutkowało zwiększeniem zacisku. Głaskałem ją po głowie, gdy się uspokoiła kontynuowałem.- Nawet jeśli będziemy musieli z nim walczyć, to nie nastąpi to jutro.- Na jej buzi pojawił się promienny uśmiech uśmiech, oderwałem się od niej, ale w dalszym ciągu trzymałem dłonie na jej biodrach. Po chwili wbiłem się w jej usta, nachalnie i namiętnie...mimo tego pocałunek wyrażał moją miłość i troskę jaką darzę tę wspaniałą istotę. Poczułem jak przechodzi ją dreszcz na mój gest, przez co uśmiechnąłem się, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Zacząłem schodzić z pocałunkami niżej, podczas swojej wędrówki przygryzłem lekko jej płatek ucha, a w odpowiedzi dostałem ciche jęknięcie. Teraz ledwo nad sobą panowałem...ale przecież nie rzucę się na nią jak jakiś zwierz. Co prawda tak jakby nim jestem, ale muszę się hamować. Ta dziewczyna zbyt mocno na mnie oddziaływała, jej ruchy, słowa, gesty...to wszystko sprawiało mi wielką przyjemność, kochałem to, kocham ją i nie przestanę. W końcu dotarłem do jej szyi, zacząłem składać tam pocałunki, raz po raz przejeżdżając językiem, lub szczypiąc jej delikatną skórę. Nie myśląc wiele zassałem jej skórę, na której po chwili widniał czerwony ślad. Szybko podmuchałem na moje dzieło, by zmniejszyć ból. Marinette chyba oczekiwała rozwinięcia tej sytuacji, ale ja miałem nieco inne plany. Cmoknąłem ją szybko w czoło i spojrzałem w fiołkowe oczy, wyrażały zdezorientowanie i...zawiedzenie, nikłe, ale było. Zaśmiałem się w duchu, a więc moja księżniczka nie zawsze jest taka nieśmiała? I tak, to pytanie retoryczne. Mari nadąsała policzki i odwróciła głowę udając przysłowiowego "FOCHA", dlatego złapałem za jej podbródek i złożyłem na ustach szybkiego całusa. -Pff.- Prychnęła nastolatka wywracając oczami, w których kryły się figlarne iskierki. -Carpe diem, Księżniczko.- Ta spojrzała na mnie kątem oka. -Saisir le jour (wpiszcie w tłumacza ;-p), Kotku.- Po chwili oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Rozdział 23 (troszeczkę ostrzejszy rozdział...sorki!) Dion Chodziłem po swoim pokoju intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Przed chwilą wybudziłem się z pewnego...ciekawego snu. Stałem w stroju super-bohatera na środku pomieszczeni, było ciemno, a jedynym który coś widział był mój przyjaciel stał sparaliżowany. Dlaczego? Jak na zawołanie otoczyła nas łuna światła rozpędzając mrok. Od razu dowiedziałem się co było powodem stanu mojego kompana. Przed nami stało 6 osób, a może to nie były osoby? Nie wyglądali jak ludzie...a jednak coś mi mówio, że nimi byli. Rozpoznałem jednego z nich, ale widząc miny moich kompanów, oni rozpoznali każdego, a przynajmniej większość. Po kolei zaczęli wymawiać "imona" swoich przeciwników. Czarny Kot- Etherna! Biedronka- Fireslot! Pszczoła- Wattersill! Reptil- Cumulous!- Tak, to by jedyny przeciwnik, którego poznałem. Przynajmniej tylko jego miałem w głowie. Pavo- Bolter! Volpina- Frostillia! Nagle obraz się przewinął. Ujrzałem Władcę Ciem celującego w nic nie spodziewającą się Marinette, ale nie tylko ja to widziałem. Victoria też. Pocisk ruszył...oszołomienie...bieg...uruchomiłem moc...krzyk...nie zdążyłem. Ona leży, we krwi. Nie zdążyłem. Obraz się zamazał, właśnie wtedy gdy miałem się dowiedzieć, która z nich jest bliska śmierci. Nim się wybudziłem usłyszałem tylko cichy głos... -Nie możesz umrzeć, musisz je chronić... Na samo wspomnienie snu wzdrygnąłem się. Tak wiele niewiadomych, tak mało odpowiedzi. Jakie to przereklamowane, a jednocześnie tak frustrujące. Która oberwała? Kto powiedział te słowa? Co one znaczyły?! Czy ten sen, to tylko koszmar? To tylko kilka z tych pytań, które teraz kłębiły się w mojej głowie. Spojrzałem na zegarek, 5.56. I tak nie zasnę. Westchnąłem, zgarnąłem ciuchy i ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Nalałem wody do wanny, po czym wkroczyłem do gorącej cieczy. Mimowolnie moje myśli pokierowały w stronę dziewczyny, od której dzieli mnie kilka pomieszczeń. Zgrabny nosek, rumiane policzki, roześmiane, pełne i malinowe usta. Zielone tęczówki otoczone błękitnymi obwódkami w których błyszczały złote przebłyski. Blond włosy spadające kaskadą na opalone ramiona. Idealna talia i kobiece kształty. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jest piękną i dojrzałą dziewczyną. Z rzeszą fanów na każdym kroku, heh. Zwykle pochopnie nie osądzam, ale do takich ludzi mam uprzedzenie. Wydawała mi się pustą, blond lalą. No właśnie! WYDAWAŁA. Dopuki nie spojrzałem w jej oczy, podobno są zwierciadłem duszy, a ja jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy. Iskierki szczęścia, były tylko przykrywką dla bolesnych przeżyć i wspomnień. Z każdą myślą coraz bardziej ją podziwiałem. Wolała poświęcić szczęście swoje, dla swojego ukochanego. Chciałbym nim być....ZARAZ, CO?! Chyba na serio jestem przemęczony. Wyszedłem z wanny, po czym wycierając się ręcznikiem zakładałem na siebie ciuchy. Ponownie spojrzałem na zegarek, 6.32. Restauracja była czynna od 6.00, więc co mi szkodzi zjeść wcześniej śniadanie? Włożyłem śpiącego Weji'ego do kieszeni jeansów i zszedłem na dół, uprzednio zamykajc apartament. Podszedłem do windy, którą chwilę później zjechałem na 2 piętro budynku. Otworzyłem drzwi od restauracji i podszedłem do baru. -Witam pana. Co podać?- Zapytała mnie rudowłosa kelnerka. Miała na oko 30 lat, nie więcej. Popatrzyłem na menu... -Poproszę kawę, czarną i kawałek szarlotki.- Ta odeszła notując moje zamówienie i zanosząc je do kuchni. Oparłem się o blat i wpatrywałem w różnego rodzaju alkohole. Po chwili kobieta wróciła. -Widzę, że mamy dziś już kolejnego rannego ptaszka.- Powiedziała czyszcząc blat, dlatego zabrałem dłonie. Kolejnego? Odwróciłem się i przeleciałem wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymałem się na osobie siedzącej w kącie pomieszczenia. Mruknąłem do kelnerki, żeby zaniosła tam zamówienie i sam tam ruszyłem. Dziewczyna siedziała i żuła, kawałek kawowego ciasta popijając cappuccino. -Hej, co tak wcześnie?- Zagadałem siadając obok niej, ta jakby wyrwana z transu spojrzała się na mnie. -Mogłabym się ciebie o to samo zapytać Dion.- Po chwili oboje parsknęliśmy śmiechem.- Nie mogłam spać, no a ty? -Hmm?- Spytałem nie rozumiejąc pytania, powód był prosty. Ponownie zapatrzyłem się w jej ładną twarzyczkę. Zaśmiała się cicho. -Pytam się dlaczego TY tak wcześnie tu jesteś.- Westchnąłem odchylając głowę do tyłu i przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy. -Z tego samego powodu, blondyneczko.- Odparłem i puściłem do niej oczko, na co ta wywróciła oczami z dezaprobatą i powróciła do swojego ciasta.- Nie za dużo tej kawy, jak na jeden ranek? -Co się czepiasz?! Lubię ciasto kawowe i uwielbiam cappuccino...jedyne co jest od tego lepsze to karmel i toffi.- Odparła spoglądając rozmarzonym wzrokiem na swoje słodkości.- Tak w ogóle, to gdzie idziesz do szkoły? Wiesz,za niedługo jest koniec wakacji, no i... - Collège François Dupont.- Przez chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale po chwili wybuchnęłam najsłodszym śmiechem, jaki było mi dane usłyszeć. -No to widzimy się w klasie, mój drogi przyjacielu! Koniecznie muszę cię poznać z moimi przyjaciółmi. Z pewnością ich polubisz...- Zaczęła mi po kolei opowiadać o swoich znajomych, dwójkę z nich już widziałem, w czasie monologu blondynki zdążyłem zjeść to co zamówiłem i wypić kawę. Powoli zaczęli się schodzić inni na śniadanie, które my już mieliśmy za sobą. Wśród nich był legendarny rock man Jagged Stone, oraz właściciel hotelu, jak i burmistrz miasta, wraz z córką. Dziewczyna, gdy ujrzała nas przy stoliku w mgnieniu oka znalazła się obok. -Witajcie, przeszkadzam wam w czymś gołąbeczki?- Zapytała ze słodkim uśmieszkiem...fałszywym. Zielonooka zacisnęła palce na łyżeczce od ciasta. -Witaj. Chloé.- Wydusiła przez zęby, również z fałszywym uśmiechem. Jednak ten mi się podobał, wyrażał chęć obrony...mnie. -Hej Vicki. Oooo, a ty przystojaniaczku, jak masz na imię?- Ledwo co się pohamowałem, by moja szarlotka nie ujrzała ponownie dnia codziennego. -Dion...jestem Dion. -Victoria, jak widzę nie próżnujesz. Najpierw pół szkoły, później słodkie oczka do chłopaka przyjaciółki, a teraz próbujesz sobie wybić Adriena za pomocą Diona. Oj kochanie, kochanie. Ty się tylko tu marnujesz, lepiej idź do jakiegoś burdelu, tam będziesz mogła kontynuować swoje hobby.- Poczułem niewyobrażalny gniew, gdy córka burmistrza tak się zwracała do mojej przyjaciółki. Ta jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu miała obojętną minę. Prędzej to ja powinienem się zachować, z tego co wiem posiadacz Miraculum Żółwia jest z natury spokojny i opanowany, za to Pszczoły porywczy i lekkomyślny. -Droga tapeciaro lepiej spójrz w lusterko Bo do dzi*ki bliżej tobie, za to mi daleko To kim jestem, moja sprawa Za to tobie biję brawa Tyle nosić na swej twarzy Pewnie to z dwa kilo waży Myślisz że jesteś jedyna jedna Zwykła zdzira, extra wredna Nie ważne co zrobisz i tak jestem piękniejsza Zapamiętaj, bo nigdy nie będziesz lepsza Wiedzą to wszyscy żyjący ludzie Trudno nie być piękną przy takiej paskudzie.- Cała czerwona "tapeciara" odeszła w końcu od stołu nie mogąc znieść słów zielonookiej, ale cóż...sama się o to prosiła. Swoją drogą... -Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz rapować.- Powiedziałem nie ukrywając podziwu. -Wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.- Odparła puszczając mi perskie oczko. -W takim razie, co powiesz na to, abyśmy się gdzieś spotkali i lepiej poznali.- W tej chwili usłyszałem jak Jagged woła Vicki. -Z miłą chęcią, a teraz przepraszam, ale wujek mnie woła.- Patrzyłem oczarowany jak odchodzi. Po tym jak ją dziś zobaczyłem, nie mogłem się tego wyprzeć. Podobała mi się. Dopiero po kilku minutach coś do mnie doszło...JAGGED TO JEJ WUJEK?! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania